


Tried Peace

by 8bitAgent



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beautiful Angel baby, Bonding, FUCK, Jack is a Little Shit, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Rhys, PA!Rhys, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rhys as Jack's PA, Rhys is a little shit, Vaughn is ripped, What are Tags?, slice me off a piece of that pie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAgent/pseuds/8bitAgent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys, after rising in the ranks of Hyperion has managed to land the job as none other than Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant. Sounds great, but for a hard working omega like Rhys, it isn't everything it cracks up to be when he's thrown more than he could have ever expected. Between his heat delaying his start as Jack's PA and his fanboy crush making itself known, he works with coffee in hand to keep Jack's work under control.</p>
<p>Pairing: Alpha!Handsome Jack x Omega!Rhys<br/>It's gonna get saucy c;<br/>Also, everything that's mentioned in the tags will appear, you just don't know when.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: These Extremities

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an installment of what I have written so far, I'll be updating this once I finish editing the next part of the story. Enjoy c;  
> Comments make me update faster, just sayin...super saiyan.

Climbing the rank at Hyperion wasn't easy, though if you were an omega it always seemed a tad bit easier. With a simple sway of the hips and wink directed at the right executive Rhys was being promoted like he would have been if he were an alpha. He had the brains and the knowledge to work at higher taxing jobs but since his endotype was destined as an omega, he was left being looked down upon as lesser than those who were alpha or beta. Though, it wasn't that he hated it, he just wished for more. For someone to treat him like he was actually capable of doing things like anyone else.

Rhys had endured four years of high school with alphas sniffing around him as he shuffled through the hallways to get to each class, touching him, sliding their rotten hands across his body as he slipped by them. It then took Rhys five years of college, with an early graduation date, to get him his masters in systems engineering and another five months to get offered a cubicle position in Hyperion after an offhand interview. Vaughn, Rhys' best friend, was lucky to have gotten a response to his interview as well, they'd both been accepted and to the same department too.

Monday through Friday, Rhys had gone to work. He'd sat at his desk, turned on his laptop and read his emails. They mostly came from either Henderson, asking him to take a look at the Company's security system and the attempted breaches and if not that then it was Vasquez making a snotty remark on how Rhys had supposedly gotten in by flaunting his endotype around like the toy he was born to be. Rhys really hated Vasquez. The Beta had a way of getting him riled up in the worst of ways, making his blood pressure rise high enough to make Vaughn hover over him. 

But Rhys couldn't blame Vasquez, he was right after all. Rhys had cozied up to almost every executive he could when he heard new positions were opening up. He'd first gone to Henderson, he'd brushed hands, batted his eyelashes and taunted his lanky legs off. Henderson had loved it all, soaking the image up with a hungry smile as he agreed to whatever Rhys wanted as he whispered sinfully into his ear, warm breath ghosting over his skin making goosebumps rise. 

A week after that, Vaughn and Rhys had found themselves under a new boss, someone of higher ranking and neither of them could have been more surprised than when the boss announced Rhys would be acting as an assistant from then on and would start learning the duties as such.

Rhys hadn't been quite happy at first but once he told Vaughn, the shorter man couldn't stop going on about how that if he continued aiming for assistant positions he could reach the top of the ladder, he could be Handsome Jack's PA. Rhys of course had brushed that idea aside, he wasn't anything special, he was just another omega. Sure, he had his fair share of lovers, and eyes were constantly roaming over his body at work but he wasn't someone Handsome Jack would want to have constantly hanging around him. He could have anyone as his PA, why would he want Rhys? Vaughn had argued that Rhys was the sweetest smelling omega he'd ever scented before but Rhys held up his hand and shushed him. The topic had ended with that and they continued on with life at work until everything turned into a blur and days passed by like time wasn't real. Before either of them knew it a year had gone by and Rhys had become one the best assistants in the company and Vaughn was the head of the tech department.

"Rhys, there's a call for you on line one, would you like to answer it or have them call back later?" Vaughn had answered Rhys' office phone for him even though he was only visiting on his break, Rhys shrugged his shoulder but the look in Vaughn's eyes told him it was better to answer it now. He stretched out his flesh arm and made a 'hand it over' motion. The phone was placed in his palm, he circled his fingers around it and brought it up to his ear as he made a small tch'. Rhys wondered why the person hadn't bothered to just call his Echo.

"Hello, this is Rhys Baker speaking, whose acquaintance do I have the honor of making?" He asked pulling out his work mask with quick inhale of air. Vaughn gave him a thumbs up from the side, Rhys rolled his eyes at him. 

From the other side of the phone line, a throat was cleared.

"Rhys Baker huh, well Rhys, I've been informed that you know your way around the system, is that accurate?"

"Yes, I-"

"Would it also be logical to assume that you know how to properly annotate a corporate meeting?"

Rhys frowned, who was this guy? He swore he had heard this voice before, deep, rumbling, and husky, it was certainly pleasant to listen to.

"Rhys? You there still, answer the question before I lose interest and I call another interviewee ."

Rhys blanched, another interviewee? He was being interviewed? What for, he hadn't tried to get another position in a long while.

"Rhys," The man drawled out his name and Rhys gulped swallowing down a quick breath.

"Yes, I believe I can run a corporate meeting, I've been to plenty to know what to thoroughly go through and what to gloss over. Though, the corporate meetings I have witnessed have never been of importance and usually were inhibited by lowly bosses and wannabe executives." Rhys let out an annoyed huff on accident and the voice on the line laughed.

"Alright kid, one last question."

Rhys gave a small hum encouraging the voice to continue speaking.

"How do you feel about blood, gore, all of that shit?"

Rhys looked to Vaughn, giving him a quizzical look.

"It doesn't bother me sir, if you haven't noticed this is Hyperion, everyone here has at least a little bit of blood on their hands and I'm no different." Rhys spoke calmly even as Vaughn's eyes bugged out and jaw dropped. Again, a laugh was pulled from the voice on the other side and it was music to Rhys' ears.

"I like you! Seems like I won't be having to call the other choices after all, also, don't call me sir, that's weird. The name's Jack." 

The line went dead but Rhys still held the phone to his ear. Had he said Jack? As in, oh shit, now Rhys knew where he heard that voice before. Over the intercom every morning telling the staff to get their lazy asses to work or they'd be airlocked. Rhys shivered.

"Rhys? Pal, hey man, are you okay?" Vaughn asked as he reached out, gently touching the omega's wrist. Rhys' eyes focused in on Vaughn as he slowly lowered the phone down.

"That was handsome Jack." 

Vaughn froze.

"What?"

"Vaughn, it was him!"

Silence as thick as heavy cream hung between them. Neither wanted to believe what had just happened in fear it was a hoax. Rhys glanced up at Vaughn, his eyebrows were furrowed and the grip on his wrist had tightened. 

"Rhys," Vaughn spoke softly, trying to peace together his thoughts.

"If that was really Handsome Jack that just called you, what does that mean?"

Rhys shook his head, eyes snapped closed. He licked the left corner of his top lip.

"He said it was an interview."

"For what!" Vaughn's voice rose and Rhys scowled as he peeled his eyes opened, shoulders shrinking back as he glared up from his chair. 

"Well I would assume it's because everyone's been fighting over having me work as their assistant lately. He asked me if I knew how to run a corporate meeting."

"And you said yes?" Vaughn questioned releasing Rhys' wrist so he could drag his hands through his hair, groaning.

"Yeah, because I do. Is that bad?"

"What if they separate us man, we've been working together from day one! What'll happen if I'm not by your side?" Vaughn started to rant leaving Rhys to frown as he listened to the alpha.

"I'm sure I'd be fine." Rhys said butting into Vaughn's outburst.

"Fine? Remember the last time you said you'd be fine!" Vaughn's chest was heaving, cheeks flushed with emotion.

"That executive had promised you a position and came onto you, Rhys! Do you not remember that? Because I do and it terrifies me that you had almost gotten hurt to get us higher up in ranks." Vaughn grabbed Rhys' shoulders, fingers digging into flesh and metal.

"I remember," Rhys spoke softly, voice laced with annoyance. It wasn't like he could forget, that wasn't an option. He had learned from that mistake.

It had started out simple, as always Rhys had flaunted himself in front of the executive, dropped a few hints that he and his friend were looking for a promotion and then since the executive wasn't exactly ugly and didn't appear to be too pushy, Rhys had plopped himself on the man's desk in front of his seat hoping to push him enough to make it an easy agreement, he didn't really want to do anything, not then.

"So what do you say, we have a deal?" Rhys had uncrossed his legs, leaning back on his hands looking at the alpha through his thick eyelashes.

"You seem to have a way with persuasion lil' omega, where'd you learn such crude actions from?" A hand had trailed up his thigh sending a disgusted tremor through Rhys' body. His fingers twitched, itching to push the executives hands off of him.

"Do we have a deal?" Rhys pushed the topic but was ignored as the executive licked his lips and grabbed at Rhys' tie pulling him forward.

"How about a trade, you do something for me and I do something for you?" The man asked, his hot breath fanned out over Rhys' face nearly making him gag.

Rhys froze, he hadn't meant for his actions to lead to anything other than a promotion.

"E-excuse me?" Rhys stuttered out, his hands finally shot up and tried to pry the alpha's hands off his tie. Rhys was not in the mood for a quickie, even if the guy was semi-attractive with his brown hair and blue eyes that reflected the freckles off of his cheeks. Rhys, even though he was a working omega, refused to go on suppressants. So when he was about to go into heat he could feel the underlying tone of his heats effects building up, with the effects present he had hoped to avoid any physical contact with the alpha and get the proposal over and done with as quick as possible.

"Will you help my friend and I get a promotion?" Rhys had asked, his voice sounded rushed, thick with worry.

"Depends, will you return the favor?" The alpha's eyes had gleamed with obvious intent.

"No, god, why must you be so pig headed!" Rhys snarled shoving the other away so he could slip off the desk but he was caught around the waist.

"Let go asshole!" Rhys snapped at him, teeth clanking together as he made distressed sounds, nails digging into the man's arm to get him to let go.

"Just let it happen, this is what you were made for after all, taking a knot."

It wasn't until the man had reached around and undone Rhys' belt and had his hand shoved down the front of the omega's pants that Vaughn had walked into the office, eyes wide and alert. 

Rhys and Vaughn had a deal where if Rhys wasn't back within a certain time frame Vaughn would make sure nothing had happened, and this was the first time Rhys was thankful for having an overprotective alpha best friend.

It had been over quicker than it started, ending with Vaughn punching the guy square in the face, breaking his nose, blood had splattered across Vaughn's clean white t-shirt but he hadn't minded. The alpha with the broken nose had clutched at his face, anger bleeding into the edges of his vision as he backed down obviously not wanting to get in a fight with Vaughn after he had already displayed his capability.

They'd gone home right after reporting it to HQ. They had taken note of it and filed a report but nothing happened to the alpha, it was brushed aside as an occurrence due to Rhys being an Omega. Vaughn hadn't liked that but Rhys had already known it was going to end up being treated like that. The world was like that then, still was. 

Rhys groaned dragging a hand down his face as he recalled the memory.

"I know Vaughn, I know, but things have changed now. I can handle myself better. Just, let's forget this ever happened. It was probably just a joke or something, right?"

Vaughn eyed Rhys from head to toes giving a small sigh.

"Alright Rhys, but if you get any news tell me."

"I always tell you." Rhys frowned annoyed.

"Well this time, tell me instantly." Vaughn pointed a finger at him before glancing at the clock.

"I gotta go buddy, my breaks over, see you after work. Let's stop and get a drink at that one bar you like. 'Kay?" Vaughn offered with a quirk of the eyebrows.

"Yeah, sure Vaughn, sounds good." Rhys agreed with a heavy sigh watching Vaughn nod and walk off towards his office a few doors down.

It wasn't easy focusing on his work after that. Rhys' mind seemed to be in a constant haze, vision wandering over to useless things like pens and paperclips. The file report in front of him for Henderson had been open for half an hour and Rhys hadn't touched it once. He'd reread the same line about twenty times and couldn't bring himself to try and further his interest in it. With a distant sigh he let his head drop onto his desk, a dull pain presented itself in the form of a blossoming headache at the base of his temples. It only added to the restless feeling nagging at him. With a groan he pushed himself up and out of his seat.

There was in itch within him that he just couldn't scratch that when coupled with the restlessness coursing through his body, his shoulders drooped. Letting out a small sigh, he reached up rubbing his shoulder where the metal fused to skin.

With the intent to get a cup of coffee from the break room, Rhys left his office. The break room was a short walk, though Rhys enjoyed not sitting down. As he passed by the offices employees he knew would wave at him and give him soft smiles, those people he considered acquaintances, friends, but then there were the self righteous assholes who eyed him like candy and make Rhys sick to his stomach. The alphas he'd smelt at the company so far smelled like garbage, all except Vaughn of course. Rhys longed for the day where he'd meet someone with an alluring scent, just so that he knew there was nothing wrong with him. He had never been attracted to another person due to smell, even though growing up he was taught that smell often helped one in finding a compatible mate, Rhys had never smelled anyone that enticed him as such. Sure Vaughn didn't smell bad but he didn't smell good either. He was just Vaughn. 

Letting out a sigh Rhys focused on the path ahead of him, his footsteps quickened as he neared Vasquez's office. He zipped by as fast as he could and rounded the corner into the break room, it was empty save for a small omega that went by the name of Jenny. She was short in stature, wheat blonde hair down to her rear, messily braided in a way that looked planned. Rhys was jealous of her bright blue eyes and inviting smile, he wished he often had the features that most omegas did, but he didn't. He was all squared off shoulders and toned skin, maybe a small pouch of fat along his inner thighs and rear but no where else. He was indefinitely masculine looking, though he had been told when around children he looked extremely motherly and that his features seemed to wash out into something more acceptable for his endotype.

"Afternoon Rhys!" Jenny spoke up, her plump lips spreading into a smile at the site of him. They'd met when Rhys first started at the company, she'd been ahead in ranking at the time but now she was one level lower than him. They had connected from the moment they met and were almost as close as he and Vaughn were.

"Hey Jenny, how's the family?" Rhys asked walking over to her as she stood up. Eyeing her he noticed she'd gained a bit of weight, she was more curvaceous now with wide hips and thicker thighs, her stomach had gained some pudge or had it rounded? 

"You look so motherly, I'm jealous." He added on swiftly as he scooped her up in a hug. Jenny giggled.

"That's what happens when you have two pups at home and one on the way." She winked.

"One on the way? Are you pregnant again?" He asked surprised, it seemed like not long ago she had given birth to her boys' Hayden and Noah. Jenny nodded her head smiling.

"I found out a couple days ago, been meaning to tell you!" She clasped Rhys' hands in her own.

"Garrett hopes it's a girl this time, said he wants a baby girl to spoil other than me." Jenny flushed a light pink. Rhys felt his chest tighten. It was irrational, but a part of him wished he had what Jenny did, an alpha to call his own, a family, pups. Though that would require Rhys to actually look for something serious, and now a days it was hard for an omega to know when they were being taken seriously or if they were being used.

"So when is the baby shower?" Rhys asked. 

Jenny pouted her lips as she thought.

"Garrett wants to have it in about a month, so say four weeks. I'll definitely keep you updated." 

"Jenny, you're a gem." Rhys leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait for you to start showing, oh! I wanna see the ultrasounds when you get them!" Rhys fawned over her. She was emitting a happy omega scent and Rhys could feel it getting to him.

"If it's a boy you gotta name him Rhys." He joked earning a playful slap on the chest.

"You goof, I will name my child no such thing." She laughed

"if it's a girl we want to name her Leandra, after Garrett's mother." Jenny said glancing down at her stomach that was still soft.

"That's real sweet." Rhys said as he made his way over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee, dropping in a dash of cream and two sugar cubes.

"Yeah, so tell me Rhys, when do you plan on settling down and having a pup or two? I want to see you have a babe before you get too old." Jenny snickered idling up to him. Rhys stiffened clutching the coffee mug close to his chest.

"Jenny," He sighed letting his shoulders droop.

"I don't think I'm going to settle down." He admitted sullenly earning a gasp from Jenny.

"No one smells compatible, no one takes me seriously, and I don't have time to socialize between all the work that gets piled onto me. I want," Rhys sucked in a breath glancing down at Jenny. She was looking at him sympathetically, a small hand placed on his forearm.

"I want to have a family," He smiled. "I want to have an alpha hover over me as I get round with pup and I want to wake up in the middle of the night to see my alpha and child curled up together. I want, god, I want what you have." He finished off looking into his mug of coffees for answer he knew would never come. He took a drink, it was hot, too hot. It scalded the roof of his mouth, his eyes watered but he gulped it down.

"Rhys, I'm sorry sweety." Jenny sniffled, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I wish I could find that alpha for you and just tell him to take you already and make you happy but I can't." She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his suit. This wasn't new to them, they had often talked about topics like this usually ending with Jenny misty eyed and determined to match Rhys up with the alpha of his dreams.

"Jenny, it's fine." He set his coffee down and gently patted Jenny's head, her hair was soft and fluffy reminding him of cotton candy.

"Remember what I said the last time this happened?"

Jenny nodded her head against him.

"I live vicariously through you and your actions so when you have that baby girl I better be involved in her life." 

Jenny laughed.

"Rhys, you're one of a kind."

"Don't I know it." He sighed. 

Jenny unwrapped her arms from around Rhys, her cheeks were red and her eyes were still puffy but she was smiling.

"I wish I could stay for longer Jenny but I gotta get back to my office before someone comes looking for me." Rhys said earning a nod from her. They hugged briefly and Jenny said her goodbyes as she went back to wasting her break away. 

Rhys grabbed his coffee again and headed out of the break room, he was feeling mildly better, though the talk of pups always got to him.

"Suck it up Rhys." He whispered to himself taking a sip of his coffee, it was now a pleasant temperature so he took another drink, relishing in the warm feeling it made in the pit of his stomach.

Rhys looked up, eyes blinking slowly as he registered the sound of footsteps.

"Wha-" Rhys was shoved into a wall knocking his coffee out of his hands and all over his suit. It soaked in leaving an unpleasant sticky feeling.

"What the fuck?" He hissed, pushing against the arms caging him against the wall. His eyes darted up to see Vasquez.

"Whats wrong little Rhysie-poo? Looks like someone spilled their coffee, what a shame, ha!" Vasquez smirked down at him, one of his hands slid down the wall and moved to Rhys' cheek. He cupped his face, thumb idly tracing his cheekbone.

"So pretty and yet, you're still the foulest of them all. Those good looks are wasted on you." Vasquez sneered as he pushed away from the wall. 

"See you later, Rhys, maybe you should go and get a change of clothes." He said leaving with a wave of his hand. 

Rhys flipped him off, anger bubbling up in him. Oh, how he wanted to rip that man to shreds. He stalked to his office as quick as possible shutting the door behind him. He paced back and forth seething in his anger until finally, it vanished, and all that was left was the crippling defeated feeling that clung to him.

"This is just great." He mumbled, feeling his chest tighten and stomach lurch. His eyes burned and he swore he heard a ringing in his ears. Rhys just wanted to go home but he didn't want to have to leave his office like this, with a coffee stained suit. He looked horrible. It all seemed to come crashing down onto him. Emotions and uncontrolled hormones, it always lead up to one thing, his heat was going to happen soon and that served to remind him how his best friend would them be avoiding him for a week. He would be alone in an empty home, no one to take care of him and no one that wanted too. Rhys sniffled, he wasn't prepared for this onset of feelings, he wasn't prepared for his heat even. It wasn't suppose to hit for another couple weeks but it's funny how things liked to make life difficult for him.

With stressed tears brimming his vision Rhys made up his mind to go home early. He hastily wiped at his eyes with the back of his palm as he reached for his phone to call Vaughn but it was already ringing. Rhys frowned but answered it anyway. He cleared his throat.

"H-hello?" He winced at how he sounded.

"Rhys, jesus you sound like crap!" The voice laughed.

"I was calling to say you should head up to my office because you're about to get briefed on your new assignment but now I'm not so sure. What happened? Girlfriend dump you? Wait no, boyfriend? You're an omega right, yeah I think I remember reading that in your file."

"I don't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter, I just, ugh. Yes, I'm an omega and the reason I sound like crap doesn't concern you." Rhys ground out.

"Well as your new boss, it sorta does but we'll discuss you back talking me later then, shall we?"

"What?" 

"Just head up to my office, you know. The main one."

"You're not joking?" Rhys asked, voice hoarse.

"Nope, have I ever been known to joke around? Come on Rhysie, get up here, don't make me come down and get you. That'd be real bad on your first day."

"Jack, I can't." Rhys spoke firmly, he was tired and emotional, he didn't want to have to deal with his insanely hot boss on top of that.

"Oh I like it when you say my name, say it again would ya."

"Jack, I'm serious, don't tease me, That's not very professional." Rhys frowned.

"Well, I don't care about being professional at the moment. So tell me cupcake, why can't you come up to my office?" Jack asked, voice laced with curiosity.

"Do you want the truth or some bullshit lie that will probably sound better?"

Jack hummed faintly.

"Might as well be the truth."

"Vasquez, that fucking dick," Rhys growled faintly feeling a quick flare of anger. 

"He shoved me in the hall and spilt coffee all over my suit. Too say the least, I'm frazzled right now. I'm not in my clear mind due to," Rhys faltered. 

"Because of omega things."

Jack let a drawn out breath go.

"Well damn pumpkin, did you forget anything?"

"Well, since you are my boss now, my heat is hitting early and I'm in my preheat phase and it's not very fun."

"That all?" Jack asked and Rhys could hear the smugness in his voice.

"I was with a coworker before this call and she's pregnant. I just, it got to me. Only natural right?"

"Fuck."

"Yeah." Rhys sighed. That was probably the most an alpha had ever listened to him complain besides Vaughn. It was, nice. 

"Listen, I've known my fair share of omegas and how they get with pups and all that, especially when they're unmated, so I'm just gonna go to you alright?"

Rhys nodded forgetting that Jack couldn't see him.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Good. When I get there we'll walk back to my office together and if anyone says shit, well, they won't! It's me after all!" He laughed and Rhys smiled.

"Than-"

"See you in a moment." Jack cut Rhys off and hung up before he could get a proper goodbye in. Rhys dropped his phone onto his desk and stared at it. This was real, wasn't it? He pinched his cheek and hissed as pain blossomed on the spot. 

Handsome Jack was coming to get him for, for what? Rhys momentarily racked his brain for any chance he could have met the man before but found none. He was going to meet Handsome Jack for the first time while drenched in coffee and emitting scents that told of his upcoming heat. Rhys sighed, dread bubbling up in him. This was not how he imagined meeting his idol, though then again he never thought he'd actually get to meet him in the flesh.

Rhys started to pace again, arms wrapping around himself as he thought. He had no idea what to expect. Jack was feared as the most powerful alpha in all of Hyperion and yet he was coming to Rhys just because he was distressed. He couldn't believe it. A small purr rumbled in the back of his throat and he quickly stopped it.

"Don't act like you're special." He reprimanded himself. He was sure Jack had done this for many others. He was a leader after all, Rhys was sure this was just a front put on to make him feel at ease before he was subjected to the true terrors of the man himself.

Rhys jumped, startled as someone knocked on the door before opening it. He froze, eyes widening as Jack walked into the room. Rhys sucked in a breath and felt his knees tremble, it was like inhaling leather and blood lust, if that had a scent, but in a strange way it oozed safety to Rhys. Jack radiated power and strength, the way he walked over to him with his shoulders held high and chest puffed out proudly made Rhys' inner omega preen that the alpha was there just for him in his whole bravado.

"Jack," Rhys said his name, it came out breathy and Jack visibly stiffened. The alpha's eyes scanned him slowly taking him.

"Okay, come on princess, let's go." Jack reached out to Rhys and grabbed his arm, the omega melted into the touch even as his brain told him he shouldn't.

"Put on this trench coat, it'll cover you up and uh, should calm you down hopefully." Jack scratched the back of his head. Rhys looked at the coat then to Jack before grabbing it. He slipped his arms into it allowing the material to drape over him and then it hit him, the smell. It was Jack's coat and it smelt like heaven. Rhys closed his eyes and brought the lapels to his face inhaling. A piece of him calmed down, his mind stopped racing with worries as he felt the sense of being protected wash over him, he chose to ignore the small knot that had flourished within his lower stomach due to the appealing scent.

Jack cleared his throat, he was watching Rhys with rapt attention.

"Better?" He asked.

Rhys nodded his head refusing to meet Jack's mismatched gaze.

"I feel like you planned this or something." Rhys shot an unwavering look to Jack.

"Or I'm a kick ass person who knows how to handle omegas." Jack supplied with a smug smirk.

On the phone Jack seemed like he knew a fair deal about how unmated, single, omegas could get but Rhys wanted to know how and with the last statement from the alpha it only made him more curious.

"So how do you know how to handle omegas then Jack?" Rhys asked, his face schooled into that of an impenetrable expression of sass, even while on the inside his stomach twisted and churned with an unknown feeling that set fireworks off in his system and melted him to his core.

"Well, my best friend, Nisha, she was an omega growing up, we didn't hook up or anything, but I did comfort her. I was a gentleman." 

"A gentleman, sure." Rhys glanced up, Jack was staring directly at him and it sent a shiver through him.

"Yes, a gentleman Rhysie." 

Ignoring him Rhys went on to another topic.

"Why did you give me your coat?" Rhys asked. Jack smirked though Rhys swore he could see the faintest hint of an actual smile that wasn't snarky.

"You sure you want to hear an explanation to that? Cause I won't deal with you if you get all moody from the answer." Jack stated in a no nonsense tone, his eyes portraying his intentions. Rhys nodded, heart fluttering at the dominant look, it almost made him want to act out just to see what the alpha would do.

"Well it's like an aromatherapy thing for omegas. There some some evidence that was taken by these researchers that say the pleasant smell of the endotype compatible to your own can help with anxiety, especially if the smell is combined with a relaxing atmosphere. So, hence my jacket, my smell. Voilà."

"And what would have happened if I didn't like your smell, huh?" Rhys prodded him. Jack rolled his eyes, his arm reached out flicking Rhys on the nose.

"But that didn't happen, so that doesn't matter and don't try and say you don't like it cause I can smell you ya know. Smell like you're all content and taken care of." Jack smirked making Rhys flush, if he wasn't Handsome Jack then Rhys would have already snapped at him, giving him a good lashing. Rhys momentarily wondered if Jack would like a practical omega, one that bossy when it was necessary and needy when he wanted them to be, Rhys could be like that.

"Well, I can't help that now can I?" He stated rhetorically making Jack shrug.

"Just means we're compatible right cupcake." Jack gave Rhys an ardent leer.

"I've yet to agree to that and I doubt I will." Rhys tried to act with the same undaunted facade that Jack had.

"Well how about we go to my office so we can sign off the last of the paperwork for you to be my personal assistant and then I don't know, you can go home or something. Alright?"

Rhys nodded his head, regarding Jack with a cynical glance before following him. Rhys was led out of his office by an arm around his shoulders. In the hallway employees were popping their heads out of their offices glaring at Rhys in undisguised jealousy and looking to Jack in awe. It wasn't long before Rhys smelt a familiar scent and then Vaughn was rushing to Rhys completely ignoring the presence of Jack.

"Rhys, holy shit, what are you wearing? Are you okay?" Vaughn, not so subtly, removed Jack's arm from Rhys and started to inspect the omega making sure he was okay.

"Vaughn, come on, I'm fine. Would you stop?" Rhys whined like an offput toddler.

"Dude you sound horrible, what happened? You smell like-" Vaughn paused finally looking over to a very unamused Jack. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips drawn tight, arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on Rhysie, we got business to do." Jack tried to urge things along. 

Rhys glanced to Vaughn and shrugged.

"I gotta go Vaughn, I'll see you at home." Rhys wasn't one to argue with his idol, especially when it was getting him away from Vaughn during one of his unnecessary overprotective bouts.

"Rhys, you can't be serious? I thought I said to tell me if you got any news? And you literally reek of him! Take that coat off." Vaughn frowned pointing at the article of clothing.

Rhys made a small distressed keen in the back of his throat,unbelieving that his best friend was acting like a possessive knothead.

"Vaughn, seriously?" He choked out, brows furrowing. Rhys, as an omega, was easily unsettled as Vaughn started to get angry at him, his omega instincts telling him to not make the alpha angry, to not disobey him.

"Okay, okay, listen here short stack, Rhys is fine, he doesn't need you mothering him especially since he's not yours." Jack butted in the moment he saw Vaughn open his mouth to retort.

"Jack," Rhys whispered confused at his intrusion in the conversation.

Vaughn's look soured as he quieted down.

"I do not mother him." He finally answered backing down from Jack and Rhys.

"Call me when you can and get home safely, I'll head to Yvette's after work." Vaughn sighed.

"Thanks Vaughn." Rhys gave a small smile as Jack pulled him into an elevator. 

Once inside the elevator and the smell of upset and angry alpha left, Rhys calmed down unconsciously pulling the coat tighter around him.

"I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend?" Jack huffed.

"I don't, that was my best friend." Rhys answered calmly,

"Why do you care?" He asked after.

"I don't but since you're going to be my personal assistant I don't want you being hindered by anyone." Jack said, though, mainly he was just curious but Rhys didn't need to know that.

"So I won't be allowed to date anyone?" Rhys asked now genuinely curious.

"Well not necessarily, that's not what I meant. It'd just be easier if you didn't date anyone."

"Why?" Rhys asked.

"Because," Jack paused looking away to glare a hole into the elevator wall. He didn't really have a reason so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Because I don't want you coming in late to work because you had to get in a quick fuck." Jack finally said earning a small laugh from Rhys. 

The alpha hadn't expected Rhys to laugh, he was almost certain he had upset the omega but knowing he hadn't pleased him.

"But why? I've been told I smell the best when I've been well fucked and knotted." Rhys jested trying to see how his comment would push the alpha, though he hadn't expected Jack to give a small growl. Rhys shivered against his own will, his spine tingling.

"Shut up." Jack ordered looking to the omega.

Rhys' eyebrows quirked. Had he found a weak spot for Jack? Possibly, though the real question was did it anger him or rile up his libido? Rhys, with a wave of his preheat hormones was ready to push it to find out, but the elevator dinged the doors opened revealing the top floor. Jack grabbed Rhys' arm and dragged him into the hallway towards his office. 

Rhys' eyes couldn't process everything he was seeing, it was so much nicer compared to the rest of the company, though it was still far from his preferred style. His eyes landed on soft looking couches meant fro waiting on and suddenly all he wanted to do was cuddle but they continued walking down the halls until they reached huge double doors.

"Hand me my coat now, you wont be needing it." Jack said.

"Why?" Rhys asked even as he did as the alpha had asked and slipped off the coat.

Jack grabbed the coat and unlocked the door ushering Rhys into the office. Instantly, Rhys had realized why Jack said he wouldn't be needing the coat. It was because in there, everything was drenched in Jack's scent.

" Oh." Rhys hummed, he could get used to that. Being surrounded by the alpha's scent was nice in it's own way.

"I don't know if I mentioned this or not but you're the first person to smell this god damn good." Rhys said happily, enjoying being basked in a scent that made him feel content. The omega within him was sated by being surrounded by the alphas scent. Naturally Rhys started to produce the scent of a happy omega. Jack smirked at that.

"So as I was saying, the paperwork. To become my PA I need you to sign papers agreeing to come in whenever I need you, though I will be respectful to leave you alone during certain times due to heats and personal matters. There is a life insurance paper and one saying that you know there is a chance I might airlock you. I took care of most of the paperwork since there wasn't a lot to it but for these forms you were needed." 

Rhys froze momentarily before imagining the past PA's faces who had gotten airlocked then let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked sitting them down on a couch in his office.

"Well, I just wondering who had to be fucking dumb enough to get themselves airlocked." Rhys laughed again.

"You'd be surprised at the amount of idiots that try to be my PA, that's why I personally interviewed for the position this time."

"You didn't even talk to me face to face to decide!" Rhys pointed out.

"Well, the moment I heard you talk shit about the employees here you were locked in, not to mention you didn't mind blood, which there will probably be a lot of. Can't say I'm a nice guy." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"You've been nice to me so far." Rhys concluded earning a small huff from Jack.

"That's because I know how to treat omegas."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Rhys rolled his eyes.

"Care to find out?" Jack asked winking.

"Don't tempt me, I'm too close to my heat to be fooling around. I think being surrounded by your scent is the only thing keeping me sane right now." Rhys said glancing around as Jack placed the papers in front of him, a small nervous laugh left him.

"You should have took today off if you knew it was going to be like that."

"I didn't." Rhys answered.

"I think it was just made worse because I was with a pregnant omega. You know how that works, huh? Can't stop the omega in me from yearning for a pup of my own, though I can't say I'm much different."

"You want kids?" Jack asked glancing to Rhys surprised.

"Yeah, I do. I don't care how many. The alpha could keep me barefoot and at home knocked up 24/7 and I would be happy. How bout you?" Rhys asked.

"Me being pregnant, that's a no go kiddo. Though, I guess I could see the appeal in having an omega to look after as they carry my kin. But I'd make a crappy father."

"You're right, you'd be a horrible father."

"Don't agree!" Jack nearly pouted making Rhys laugh.

"Just sign the god damn papers asshole." Jack scowled handing Rhys a pen.

Picking up the papers, Rhys read them over carefully making sure there weren't any parts he didn't understand. After reading them he signed them, he heard Jack let out a sigh.

"Good, now I won't have to do all this shit on my own." Jack sighed.

"You'll be busy for awhile now, you know."

"But not for the next week because I'm taking leave for my heat." Rhys turned to look at Jack sticking out his tongue.

"By yourself?" He asked.

"Yeah, just like always."

"You've never had help through your heats?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well there was this one time Vaughn had offered to help me through it but I just couldn't imagine him knotting me." Rhys answered somewhat embarrassed.

Jack frowned, he didn't really care for this Vaughn guy so far.

"Well cupcake, I'm always free." Jack winked at Rhys.

"Didn't I already say not to tempt me?" Rhys scolded him, though a light pink rose to his cheeks and butterflies erupted in his stomach.

"Besides, I'm sure you say that to every omega you meet." Rhys said almost regretting his words when Jack frowned at him. 

"I do not, I have class, thank you very much." Jack straightened up eyeing Rhys.

"Now it would do you good to show me some respect as your superior." 

Rhys nodded shrinking slightly but not backing down by any means as Jack watched him inhaling deeply, Jack's eyes closed as he cleared his throat.

"You should get home, your scent is only getting stronger and I would hate for anything to happen to you. I am a big bad alpha after all." Jack opened his eyes to smirk at Rhys.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rhys answered lightly as he stood up even though he didn't really want to leave the office. The couch was comfortable and next to the most respected alpha in Hyperion he knew he was safe. Rhys sighed.

"Are you sure there is anything else you need of me Jack? No more signatures for sure?"

Swallowing his own saliva Jack nodded.

"Yeah, seems like everything is in order." 

Glaring faintly at Jack, Rhys sighed.

"Just give me a moment." Rhys said locking eyes with Jack, breathing steady letting his mind commit to memory the way Jack smelt. Rhys closed his eyes as a single butterfly fluttered in his stomach.

"Alright," his eyes opened. "I'll be on my way it seems." Rhys smiled at Jack.

"Do you have a ride?"

Rhys paused frowning, he hadn't thought of that.

"No, I don't but it should be fine to take the subway. If it's that big of a problem I can just have Vaughn take me home."

The answer didn't settle right in Jack, rousing a stubborn response from him.

"What if he's not able to get off early?" Jack questioned.

"Well, then I'll head home by myself like a normal citizen." Rhys huffed.

"Mind you, I'm not a helpless child Jack I can take care of myself." He added in.

Sighing Jack stepped to the omega.

"Listen Rhysie, " Jack began talking, placing a hand on the small of Rhys' back.

"I get it, you're a working omega, you can take care of yourself but just saying, as an alpha, I'd much rather see you home safely in this state."

"I can get home just fine." Rhys hissed trying to inch away from Jack but the alpha stretched out his arm till it was wrapped around Rhys' lower waist, his hand holding onto Rhys' hip to keep him in place at his side.

"I believe you Rhys but listen to me, as an alpha I want to escort you home, to see you off safely. Instincts and all that crap."

For some reason at that comment Rhys found his breath catching in the back of his throat.

"What?" Rhys' voice cracked at the end.

"I'm driving you home."

"No you're not."

"Rhys, don't be stubborn." Jack sighed and the crease between his eyebrows deepened.

Rhys pursed his lips in confusion as he looked to Jack. What was Jack thinking? He was acting like, like, a normal alpha! He wasn't supposed to be normal, he was Handsome Jack, Thee Handsome Jack.

"I'm not being stubborn I'm being cautious." Rhys said and it was like a light clicked in Jack's mind.

"Oh yeah, I remember reading in your file about sexual harassment, is that was this is about? Are you scared?" Jack questioned, his hand loosening on Rhys' hip, ready to distance them with a single word.

"No, I'm not scared. Well, not of you." Rhys smirked looking over at Jack.

"You look all tough but you're just a big kitten with how you act."

Jack guffawed, stifling a laugh.

"You're really something!" His hand squeezed Rhys' hip and the omega nearly keened in happiness, because one, Jack was squeezing his hip and two, Jack used to be and still kinda was his idol crush since the beginning of his career. Without realizing it Rhys had leaned closer to Jack, head nearly leaning on his shoulder, a small almost inaudible purr rumbling from the back of his throat.

Rhys noted how Jack stiffened briefly but quickly loosened back up his hand splaying out wider across his hip.

"Let's get you home." Jack said, voice coming out rougher than it had sounded before. Rhys nodded, unsure if it was just him or not, but his vision had started to blur and his body had definitely increased in temperature.

"Jack, it's hot." He mumbled.

"It's because you're gonna start your heat soon, you smell like a bakery, just saying."

"I smell good to you?" Rhys questioned looking to Jack with wide eyes as they made their way to the hallway.

"Yeah kitten, you smell real good to me." Jack said and Rhys started to purr again this time louder.

"I like how you smell too." He said as if it weren't obvious with how he was rubbing his cheek against Jack's arm.

"Are you gonna admit we're compatible?" Jack had said in a teasing tone but wasn't expecting to get a shrug from Rhys.

"I wouldn't know, you're the first person that's ever smelt good to me. Actions set aside, you're behaving pretty well considering what I've heard about how you are."

"What do I smell like?" Jack asked curiously, forgoing asking about what Rhys had heard about him. Over the years he'd been told he smelt like a lot of things but he was curious as to what Rhys thought.

"You smell like safety, though that's sorta odd because you also smell like leather and blood lust, a hint of gunpowder. I would have thought that'd smell bad but on you it doesn't." Rhys answered truthfully from within the haze of his preheat addled mind. 

Rhys faintly registered being led into an elevator where he was sandwiched between a wall and Jack. He shuffled awkwardly, a nervous twitch started in his hands.

Jack sighed feeling Rhys fidget close to him. Respectfully, Jack side stepped so there was a bigger gap between them.

"You alright kiddo, what's your address?"

Rhys pouted, face scrunching up as he glanced over at Jack. He listed off his address and Jack frowned.

"That's a pretty crappy part of town, you sure you don't want me to just take you back to my place?"

"No Jack, I want to go home, even if I'll be alone for a week." Rhys answered even though he'd honestly rather stay near Jack so that he could continue to breath the alpha's scent but he knew better than to stay around an alpha during his heat, he had to go home.

With an annoyed sigh Jack gave in. 

The elevator dinged, the number on the screen displaying that they had reached the first floor and Rhys mentally prepared himself for the looks he'd be given because of his coffee stained suit. Though he hoped Jack was right about people not saying anything because he was with him.

Fingers snapped in front of Rhys' face, he blinked startled and looked to Jack.

"What?"

"Let's go kitten, we're wasting daylight here."

"Stop calling me kitten." Rhys groused but was undoubtedly ignored. The lobby seemed to be relatively empty, save for the receptionist and a few employees shuffling in and out as Rhys and Jack made their way through. Just as the alpha had said, few looked at Rhys once they saw Jack at his side. They had swiftly cleared out of the way, one lady even went as far as too open the door for them and try to strike up a passing conversation, she was brushed off. Rhys smiled at her apologetically.

"Which car is yours?" Rhys asked as they entered the side door to the connected parking garage.

"We'll be taking a company car, it'll be easier."

Rhys shrugged his shoulders giving a small, "oh" as Jack pulled out a pair of keys from his pocket. Rhys glanced at them, there were a handful of different keys jammed together on the smallest key ring Rhys had ever seen, the disorganization of it all almost made him want to fix it himself. 

Jack pressed a button and a car a few spots down flashed it light, the horn gave a small chirp as it unlocked.

Rhys insufflated the muggy air, it left his mouth tasting like he had licked the asphalt, burnt tire and exhaust fumes overpowered his taste buds. His tongue lazily licked against the roof of his mouth, hoping for the taste to fade away as they entered into the vehicle.

"Now baby boy, just relax and let Jack take care of you."

...

Rhys couldn't remember much after Jack had deposited him at his apartment. He remembered stripping off his suit and throwing it into the laundry room to be washed with the rest of his dirty laundry later in the week. Though, a lot of things from that day had turned into a blur.

Rhys' stomach was churning with the buildup of hormones. He found as time wore on that his head got foggier with each thought and as the moon rose Rhys had stumbled into the kitchen grabbing an apple and water bottle to down. He was expecting his heat to hit in the early hours of the day and he didn't want to face it on an empty stomach, unsure of when he'd have a level headed mind to know to eat again. It was bound to be a long week.

On the first day of Rhys' heat Vaughn had called. Rhys had let his Echo go to voice mail. He had been preoccupied with circling his fingers around his puffy hole. Slick coated his digits thoroughly every time he slipped them in, lewd squelches coming from him. His fingers had stroked along his prostate massaging the first orgasm of his heat out of him.

Day two much like day one flew by in the blink of an eye. Rhys woke up covered sweat, his boxers tented and an empty feeling at the base of his spine. He'd looked around his room, cluttered with work reports and clothes, his eyes mulled over the handsome Jack poster on his wall only to look away when a wave of heat flared in his gut.

Rhys told himself he wasn't going to jerk it to his insanely hot boss, so instead he thought of a nobody. His mind conjured up an alpha, toned chest and arms that could pin him down with ease and the scent of leather and- Rhys moaned. Fuck, he was screwed.

Though, on Rhys' behalf, he didn't jerk off, oh no. He merely made sure to enjoy himself, riding his trusty omega-aid dildo he had specifically for his heats. The dildo had an inflatable knot with a cum substitute. When he was on the edge, his orgasm nearly bringing him undone he pressed a hand held button and the knot swelled within him, pumping him full of synthetic cum before he finally let himself go. It almost fooled his primal side, the heat that was burning beneath his skin almost calmed down, but his body knew it wasn't the real deal. He sighed, letting out a pitiful whine as he looked to the poster of Jack on the opposite wall.

It was on day three when his heat really hit him, he couldn't leave his bed. The omega-aid had done its job ten fold that day and he'd gone to bed covered in bodily fluids with the dildo still stuffed into him.

Day four was a mess. He'd been in a heat crazed frenzy, his cybernetic arm had ripped holes in his sheets, though he was pretty sure he'd have to throw them out anyway because of how cum stained they had gotten that day.

Rhys had the faintest memory of day five, he'd woken up lethargic with a low fire burning in his gut. It was the final day of his heat and he could finally feel the wear and tear on his body. He'd walked from his bed, one hand grazing against the poster of Jack as he made his way to the bathroom, a small flush blossoming across his cheeks.

Rhys had stood in front of his full body mirror, turned around bending forward from the hips, and pulled his boxers down. In the mirror Rhys could see his abused hole, still leaking slick, the rim red and puffy from over use. Sighing Rhys stood up and grabbed a bottle of coconut oil from the under the bathroom sink, it was supposed to have essential vitamins and oils, it was a good healing ointment. Dipping his flesh fingers into the oil he set the container aside. Bending from the waist forward in front of the mirror again, Rhys held himself spread open with his metal hand, using the other hand to gently apply the oil to his hole. It stung but he knew he'd be grateful for it once the last few waves of his heat died out. 

The ointment was a way to not only heal any damage he may have done to himself in his lustful inebriated state but also a way to enjoy the last swirls of heat within him.

Dragging his index finger along the rim, Rhys shivered from the sensitivity. He reckoned if his heat had lasted much longer he'd have teared himself from how hard he was working on the omega-aid. He was determined to spend his last moments enjoying himself.

...

Mondays weren't for Rhys, he knew this. Vaughn knew this. Jack didn't know this. Yet.

"Good morning baby boy!" Jack chirped as the omega walked into the office. The alpha hadn't slept a wink the night before and was running off of around nine cups of coffee. Jack had been working on a new security program for Hyperion and even drew up a few blue prints of some ideas he'd had. The night before had been very productive and it made him insanely chipper to know he was such a genius at things like this.

"Handsome Jack sir, with all do respect. Shut up, its too early for you too be talking." Rhys groaned rubbing at his eyes. He was tired and his body hummed with a pleasant ache. He could still faintly smell the telltale sign of his heat on his skin even after the multiple showers he had taken. It was too early to deal with this.

"Well someone's not in a good mood on their first official day as my PA." Jack's eyebrows were tilted, his lips quirked up.

"My first day here and you're acting like a spoiled princess."

"I prefer king, though you can just call me Daddy." Jack teased watching in delight as his comment riled Rhys up. The assistant's face heated up as he glowered at Jack.

"Don't even think bout it sir." Rhys said as he walked to Jack's desk, standing at his side. He hovered over his shoulder watching the man type up an email.

"You should really focus on that being more formal Could increase the chance of partnership."

"Fuck that, they're dealing with handsome Jack and they know it." 

Rhys's eyes rolled back as he sighed whispering to himself that he needed coffee. He'd had a cup before he left the apartment but now he could feel the lull of sleep start to creep up on him again.

"Jack, how about some coffee? Yeah?" Rhys offered hoping that for the love of god Jack would want some so he could get a cup too.

Jack gave a hum, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on the email at hand. 

"Black or with sugar and cream?" Rhys asked planning on heading to the break room he always went too.

Jack looked up from the email to see Rhys' tired expression and he let out a laugh.

"You look like crap pumpkin, I think you need this coffee more than I do."

"Thanks for catching on." Rhys pouted. He really wasn't a morning person.

"How do you want it?" Rhys asked again. Jack shook his head.

"Just go down to that one café by R&D. Get me my usual, they'll know, and get whatever you want. Maybe bring back some food too. I'm starved."

"And I'm too pay for all of that how? You realize I was an assistant to a lackey before this right? That's not good enough money to be paying for everyone I want to, even if the person is you."

Wow, Rhys really needed to tone down his attitude but the omega couldn't find it in himself to do so. He'd just finished his heat and his mind may not be crazed anymore but he remembered more than once, pleasuring himself to the memory of Jack's smell, while berating himself on the fact that the alpha had probably been with some random woman in that time frame too. Rhys was jealous because he had been hearing rumors about Jack picking up woman a lot more lately. He was jealous over a woman in his mind getting to be with his hero, his boy crush, his boss. Man, maybe Rhys had it worse than he thought. Though, besides the memories of the heat induced thoughts, he was also cranky because he had gotten up at four in the morning that day and he hadn't had nearly enough coffee to be facing the man that plagued his mind all week prior.

"If looks could kill, I'd be wounded." Jack smirked.

"What's got your panties in a twist cupcake?" Jack's voice filled with mirth, containing for a slight second, actual worry. 

Rhys caught it just as the emotion slipped out of Jack's voice. He flushed faintly because holy hell, Jack showing concern for him was kinda hot. The omega felt his bad mood slip up as he postured himself better and straightened out his Hyperion yellow pinstripe shirt.

"Just put it on my tab and it'll be taken care of." Jack commanded rolling his eyes when Rhys didn't respond right away to his question.

"Now shoo, go get that coffee, you look like death." He laughed.

Rhys nodded, hands twitching as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. Turning on his heels, he made a quick beeline for the exit to get to the bottom floor level.

He needed that coffee.

As Jack watched Rhys leave, he gave a soft smile. That boy was just too cute when grumpy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting with three reps from the Maliwan company could have gone better, Jack could have been nicer, and Rhys, well it would have helped if Rhys wasn't so oblivious. Was Jack just not supposed to react to the way that guy looked at Rhys? No. Of course not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So I would have had this posted Yesterday but it just so happened that my best friend bought me Overwatch so I ended up playing it for a while and got distracted. My bad guys. Anywho, Enjoy c;
> 
> Comments make me update faster, just sayin...super saiyan.

For nearly a month things had gone smooth for Rhys in his new position. Day by day he slowly came to understand Jack with his weird habits and mood wings. One thing that Rhys had picked up on was that Jack restrained his anger towards those who were an omega or seemed to be like one that was on any form of suppressor. Rhys still didn't understand why Jack was so nice too him, he would have thought he'd be a dick for how much he nagged on the alpha. But so far, that'd had only happened when Jack had gotten zero sleep and needed an incredible amount of coffee to truly wake up, Rhys could relate to that feeling. 

Over time, the same reoccurring question popped into Rhys' head, were they compatible? He remembered Jack asking him if he thought so. Then, at the time when first asked, he wasn't sure. His sense of smell was extraordinarily sensitive and he hadn't wanted to agree to anything that could have just been caused as a byproduct of his heat. Even if he hadn't met anyone that elicited such responses from him like Jack had before, he was cautious. 

Rhys knew he couldn't skirt around the issue forever, especially not when he was stuck in the office with Jack, surrounded by his scent all day. It was intoxicating and very distracting. Rhys would go home feeling light headed and spoiled, his clothes sodden with Jack's scent. It would make him hesitant to shower, he didn't want to wash off the scent from his skin because with it condense around him, it made him feel like he was almost Jack's. Which, in a nut shell had been his fantasy for ages if he truly thought about. His crush that he'd harbored as an obsessed admirer only grew, while the obsession toned down.

Vaughn had commented on it once. He had said it was weird, he wasn't used to anyone else's scent on Rhys but his own since they lived together. Though now, Jack's scent seemed to be permeated into every outfit Rhys wore to work. Vaughn had asked jokingly, "What does he do, drape himself over you?" Which Rhys had blushed, shrugged his shoulders and dropped it.

Jack didn't necessarily drape himself over the omega but he was always near him. Be it their shoulders touching or a hand placed somewhere like his back or elbow, they were touching.

At first Jack had seemed as if he had tried to be as reserved as possible, keeping a respectable distance between them, hands mostly to himself. That lasted until Rhys had caught him staring at his ass, a lecherous gleam in his eyes that he quickly masked once he noticed Rhys looking at him. They'd laughed it off but Rhys had started to notice Jack's actions after that.

The alpha would stand closer to him than needed, he wouldn't give Rhys too much work, even if he asked for it, and often he'd touch Rhys somewhere he could subtly scent mark without much notice. Which in Jack's defense, Rhys had heard of alphas doing as such to keep those important to them safe. He would like to think of himself as important to Jack, he really would.

Rhys had nearly had a heart attack when he'd been changing one night to get into the shower, his wrist had past his face and he'd frozen, the scent gland along his wrist had the stained smell of Jack on him. He must not have smelt it before because he was used to being surrounded by Jack's scent, that was the only logical answer. Rhys had to wonder though, if he'd marked him consciously or if he had done it on accident. Maybe he hadn't done it before, maybe this was the first time, maybe he didn't mean to do it.

Who was Rhys kidding, it was Handsome Jack he was thinking about, of course he had scent marked other people, though probably just to keep people away for a night but still the same, none the less. But Rhys wanted to see more of it, would it happen again or no?

Rhys had waited til the next day to see if Jack would mark him again. The omega promptly regretted his idea of waiting and not just asking when they'd ended up avoiding each other most of the day, not because they wanted too but because Jack had business to do and had told Rhys to stay in the office while he went and took care of it. Rhys couldn't not obey him. It was mentally taxing. His omega mentality and heart couldn't take things like this. He just needed a clear answer and he wasn't getting it. Rhys had almost given up. "It had to have been an accident." He'd reasoned because he thought Jack would do it in the morning when they first saw each other but he hadn't. Rhys wanted to go home and curl up in a ball of blankets with a tub of ice cream and maybe have Jenny come over to help soothe him. She was a good comforter once she stopped being sappy. 

Rhys had been in that mind set until he and Jack had a meeting to go to with one of the board directors. Jack had returned from what he was doing, barging into the room and non-so-subtly bumped into Rhys like he was in a rush. He'd apologized and clapped Rhys on the shoulder, fingers brushing over his neck and Rhys had felt it that time, the way Jack pressed his fingers a bit harder against his skin, nails lightly dragging along until he removed his hand. It was done in the blink of an eye. It was hard not for Rhys to let out a confused sob. He needed answers, not more confusion. Though, wasn't Jack marking him again an answer in itself? No, not enough.

Everyone at the meeting afterwards hadn't looked at Rhys, they hadn't bothered him, they'd let him do his job without any harassment and for once he was noticing it; the meetings they'd attended before had seemed surprisingly calm before too but he chalked it up to them being in the presence of Handsome Jack and he being his PA and all, but now he knew the real reason why. It hurt knowing the others only showed him respect because it appeared like he was Jack's omega, he wanted to be treated respectively because he was intelligent and a hard worker, and not for the piece of arm candy Jack seemed to be making him out as. Though, Rhys was still grateful that Jack had been looking out for him all that time. It was nice to have an alpha to lean on other than Vaughn. 

Rhys had hugged Jack after the meeting, whispered a small "Thanks Jack" into his ear and then walked back to Jack's desk to grab the files he had meant to deliver before the meeting leaving the alpha confused.

When Jack didn't scent him for the next day it reopened his barely bandaged worries. It had struck him as odd, maybe it had just been a fluke after all, he thought. It was fine though, it didn't matter. He should count himself lucky that Jack did it in the first place. But Rhys could feel it in himself, his submissive nurturing nature and the need to have an alpha at his side was being, what appeared to be, played with. He needed stability and what the omega didn't need was more stress.

But after three days of Jack not scenting him, Rhys' anxiety had gone through the roof, he was too afraid of what the truth may be behind it all. He had told himself it was fine, that it was okay, but it wasn't. He couldn't help but think he'd done something wrong. Had Jack lost interest? Was there any interest from the start? His omega senses were telling him he'd messed up, he was being rejected; while, his mind thought he had been an idiot for thinking it meant anything in the first place. Anyone who saw Rhys knew he was frustrated and confused, he was stressed. He was in early onset stages of omega drop.

Later that very day they'd had a meeting scheduled and Rhys couldn't skip out on it no matter how much he wanted too; he didn't want to sit next to Jack for over an hour like that. Rhys didn't have much time to dwell on it though because the alpha would be returning to the office soon. Then as if sensing Rhys' thoughts, Jack had returned from his talk with Vasquez about needing to stop sending his interns to annoy his PA. Jack had walked up to where Rhys sat curled up in a ball, arms hooked under his thighs, ignored the way the omega seemed to wilt and ordered him to stand up.

Rhys frowned, shoulders tensing further. He didn't want to move but he couldn't disappoint Jack, he couldn't upset the man his instincts were telling him was his alpha.

"We'll be late to the meeting if we don't go now." Jack iterated, motioning for Rhys to hurry up.

Rhys unhooked his arms and slowly let his legs straighten out. He was moving too slow for Jack's taste.

"What's with you lately, you're not sick are you?" Jack had asked, eyes glaring accusingly. 

Rhys quickly shook his head.

"No, I'm fine Jack." Rhys forced a smile and went to stand up.

Jack rolled his eyes and latched onto Rhys' wrist starting to pull him towards the hallway, his thumb sensually stroking over his pulse. Rhys deflated. His wrist tingled. He was foolish. Jack was worried in his own way, he was trying to show as much interest as he could while trying to show no interest and be a gentleman. Rhys sighed.

"Jack?" Rhys had called out.

"What?"

"Why do you do that?" Rhys asked, he needed to know he wasn't being stupid over this. He had to know why Jack would toy with him so. Marking him one minute, ignoring him next, and then loop back around to caring for him. Rhys was confused and all he needed was a strand of clarity to hold onto.

"Do what?" He'd responded dumbly. But Rhys had saw the quick micro-expression, the way his eyebrows furrowed ever so faintly like he'd been caught.

Rhys cocked his head to the side, a tired and knowing simper forming. Rhys brought the wrist Jack was holding up, his eyes darting to where his thumb was pressed against his skin.

Rhys swore Jack's cheeks tinted pink but the alpha had looked away, grip tightening on Rhys' wrist. His heart rate sped up.

"Cause we got a meeting with a bunch of knot headed alphas."

"You always say that but you know, You're a knot headed alpha too, just pointing that out." Rhys sounded tired, not physically but emotionally. Jack inwardly cringed but didn't mention it. 

"Well, I don't need them trying to talk over you. You're my PA. I gotta look out for you."

"Oh," Rhys had muttered. Of course that would be why. Jack just didn't want to appear to have a low cast PA, it would ruin his image. Though, the only reason alphas walked over him was because he was unmated. In most traditionally raised alpha's eyes he was still nothing more than a house wife out of their element.

"Sorry Jack, they wouldn't do that if I were bonded." Rhys sighed pulling his wrist away, continuing to follow after the alpha. Their talk had faded out and their steps echoed through the hallway. Rhys' soft shallow breaths feeling hot against Jack's ears even with the distance between them. Rhys sounded pained. Rhys was indeed upset, he was hurting and Jack's brain had instantly shot off commands to "...protect mate...comfort...protect...mine" and the tension between them had been getting to such a point it was hard to ignore his instincts. Jack's body was telling him Rhys was his omega, his mate, but his mind knew he had to work to that point. Rhys had to want it too. It had to be more than instincts.

Jack stopped walking causing Rhys to bump into his broad back. Jack turned around coming face to face with a wide eyed Rhys. Jack reached up, hands cupping his face, their mismatched eyes meeting, Jack's thumb lightly stroking his cheek as he spoke.

"It's not your fault Rhys. Don't sound so hurt, alright. I don't mind looking out for my cute PA, for you." "I'd burn the world down for you,"Jack thought, he'd smiled softly then tried to cover up his display of affection with a wink. It didn't work, Rhys could feel his heart fluttering.

Oh god, Rhys was head over heels in love with him. If only Jack knew.

...

"Jack are you listening?"

The alpha hummed, head resting in the palm of his left hand as he stared straight ahead.

Rhys briefly sucked his front teeth before nibbling at the skin of his bottom lip.

"This is important Jack, Maliwan is going to be here tomorrow early in the morning. We still need to make sure we can accommodate for the representatives they're sending. Would you like for me to set up their place of residency while they're here?" Rhys asked shifting idly from where he stood next to Jack, jutting out his hip. Glancing over, Jack nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine-" Jack paused, forehead wrinkling in thought.

"Hey Rhysie when did I agree to meet Maliwan?"

Rhys sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I told you they sent a request for a formal meeting two days ago. You had agreed and I sent them a message saying as such. They insisted on coming down as soon as possible."

"Oh," Jack stifled a yawn, rubbing a hand over his eyes. In his other hand was a large file composing of multiple reports that he had yet to sign off on, papers Rhys wasn't allowed to touch.

It was late into the day, night having already engulfed Helios. The lights around them slowly going out as the employees went home. The office was dim, soft flickers of orange light reflecting off of their faces.

Rhys took into consideration the dark circles under Jack's eyes. They had been doing a lot lately, Jack had said it was more than he was used to getting done in a day, being used to spreading it all out. With a final thought, Rhys nodded to himself. 

"Jack," Rhys placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

"I'm going to send out a late message to Maliwan and tell them the meeting will be taking place later in the day."

Startled, Jack whipped his head around to look Rhys directly in the eyes.

"Why? What do we have to get done before meeting them?" Jack asked, the fatigue in his eyes folding in on itself.

Rhys' head canted to the side as his eyebrows drew up together in a soft look.

"Jack, you look exhausted. I'm scheduling the meeting for later because I want you to get enough rest. Sleep in, I'll call when it's time to get up." Rhys removed his hand from Jack's shoulder placing it back at his side but before he could, his wrist was caught in Jack's hand. Jack brought Rhys' hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the top of his hand, his nose gingerly nudged against his wrist as he breathed in. Rhys' lips quivered, eyelashes fluttering as he looked down at Jack barely containing the blush that wanted to rise along his cheeks. Had Jack just scented him?

It wouldn't be that unusual considering how he marked him for meetings but this was a bit more intimate than just a brush of his fingers along his skin. He was directly breathing over his scant gland, he was making sure Rhys was okay, making sure he was happy, he was checking they were still compatible. 

"You're a saint." Jack gave a drowsy yet grateful smile, eyes taking in Rhys' red face. Slowly Jack let his fingers uncurl from around Rhys' wrist, one finger at a time. Rhys could feel the heat each digit had left imprinted along his skin.

Regaining some senses Rhys stumbled back gulping in a breath of air. His flesh hand tingled where Jack had kissed it. They hadn't hadn't brought up what had happened a week prior. Rhys had been able to manage to avoid going into omega drop by a hair and they didn't talk about how Jack still continued to scent mark him for meetings. Rhys' brain supplied that it was him being territorial around alphas that could compete with him. Rhys could only wish. 

"Jack, I'm going home. I think you should too. you've done enough today." Rhys held his hand to his chest, cradled by his cybernetics, the metal cool against his hand. The feeling wasn't leaving.

"Pumpkin, I can't. There's just too much work for me to get done." Jack glanced at the papers in his hand.

"Unless you'd be willing to stay and help me." He smiled. Rhys frowned.

"Jack you know I'm not supposed to mess with those papers. The reports are meant for your eyes only."

"Come on Rhysie, I can't do it without you. Besides, I know you won't tell anyone. You're loyal." Jack stretched out his hand in an offering to Rhys. 

"Fine. Just this once Jack." Rhys huffed knocking Jack's hand back before pulling up his Echo and firing out a message to Maliwan about the meeting time being delayed to later in the day due to unfortunate circumstances. Once that was finished he took up his normal stance next to Jack looking over his shoulders at the file he opened up.

"What do you want me to do, sir?" Rhys asked with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Nothing, I just want you here. It get's lonely without you nagging me." Jack teased, smiling lopsidedly at Rhys. Truth was he didn't want Rhys' calming scent to leave, the omega seemed to keep him grounded if not distracted.

"But Ja-"

"Quiet princess, let daddy do his work."

Rhys rolled his eyes, fingers itching to wrap around his superiors neck and wring him a new one, he could be at home sleeping but no, instead he was at work because Jack decided to be a baby and need company. He was so tired. Rhys glanced at the clock sighing, he needed to message Vaughn and tell him he'd be home later than usual.

Rhys walked back to the couch, there was a small throw blanket draped over the back and Rhys pulled it off as he sat down, wrapping it around himself.

Jack glanced back, pen halting in mid signature as he watched Rhys drape the blanket over his shoulders, his knees were brought up to his chest and his shoes carefully discarded on the floor in front of him. He looked safe and warm.

Rhys looked through his contacts on his echo and once he found Vaughn he sent out a message. The reply was instant, though not as a text, it was a call. Rhys groaned, head falling back against the back of the couch.

"Jack is it alright if I take this call?"

"Of course, I can work with a little background noise."

Rhys gave a small hum before answering the call.

"Rhys what the hell, this is the fourth time this week you've staid late! Is he over working you? If he is, oh I swear-"

"Vaughn, calm down." Rhys chuckled.

"He isn't over working me, the papers just take a while to go through. In fact, it'd probably be better if he did overwork me. Then we wouldn't be backed up so much once we burrowed through it all."

"Rhys, no." Vaughn rolled his eyes on the end of the call.

"It's fine Vaughn, really. I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry about me or like, I don't know. Call the police and report me missing." Rhys giggled.

"That was one time Rhys!" Vaughn yelled embarrassed.

Jack snickered from where he sat at his desk making Rhys laugh even louder, a small snort leaving him.

"Rhys it's not funny man, I was seriously worried about you. What if you had actually been hurt?"

"Vaughn, I work with Handsome Jack, the only thing that can harm me is him."

"Only if you ask for it." Jack had turned around and winked at Rhys. The omega's stomach churned in warmth.

Vaughn bit back a muffled growl but still gave a quiet, "Don't you dare lay a hand on him."

Rhys bristled, cheeks red and smile wide. It always amused him when he and Vaughn would talk on the phone. Jack would butt in every so often and Vaughn would get defensive over Rhys. It was cute, in it's own protective best friend sort of way.

After the phone call had ended Rhys had fully laid down on the couch, a long yawn leaving him. His eyes were drooping, muscles lax as he stared at the back of Jack's head. The alpha's arms would move every so often indicating he was going onto a new paper. Rhys smiled, it was nice watching Jack work, even if it was from behind. He could feel how focused Jack was from where he lay, it was an odd, rare sight he concluded. Rhys was used to having too nag on him to get him to work, but this was nice.

Jack had felt the omega's eyes on him one second and the next moment the feeling was gone. His nose twitched as he stopped focusing on his work to turn around.

Rhys' eyes had closed, his mouth open, small evened out breaths left him. Jack hadn't known he was a mouth breather, interesting.

"Real classy kitten." Jack whispered moving to turn back but stopped as Rhys shifted. Jack watched him swing his arms out form under the blanket, he rolled onto his back with an arm draped off the couch with the other covering his forehead. The bottom of the blanket was tangled up at his feet but the top had been pushed off and landed on the floor. Jack quirked an eyebrow as he got up.

"Just like a kid," Jack thought as he stopped in front of the couch, he knelt down taking the plush polyester blanket in his hands. Rhys let out a soft groan, his leg kicking out before he stilled again.

Jack chuckled pulling the blanket back over Rhys, gently tucking him in. The omegas limbs seemed to retract as he snuggled into the blanket, hands blindly grabbing at the edges of the blanket where Jack had been holding and brought it up to his face. The instinct to protect Rhys worked it's way into Jack, he found himself tucking a stray piece of hair behind Rhys' ear. His hand lingered there, twirling the piece of hair gently between his fingers. Removing his hand, he petted Rhys' head one last time. 

With a final glance at the sleeping man, Jack moved back to his desk intent on finishing at least a few more papers before waking up Rhys to send him home. Yeah, just a few more papers.

Rhys woke to sunlight hitting his face and a cramp in his leg from how he had it wedged underneath him. He whimpered at the pain as he straightened it out. From the side of him he heard a sharp intake of breath and a muffled curse.

Rhys' eyes opened, surprise overtaking him as he looked to a high raised ceiling. Rhys looked over to see Jack slumped against his desk, back slowly rising and falling. In the doorway to Jack's office was an employee, more files in his hands probably labeled for Jack.

With careful movements Rhys got himself untangled form the blanket. He tiptoed in his colorful socks to Jack's desk and motioned for the employee to leave. The man had nodded and quietly left the room, face contorted into a look of confusion and contained horror, he had almost royally screwed up.

Jack's face was pressed against multiple papers, he always looked younger when he was asleep, his eyebrows not drawn together in his usual face of annoyance. Rhys liked this face. He reached out, hand landing softly in the middle of Jack's back.

"Come on Jack, wake up." Rhys spoke softly, hand gently kneading at the alpha's back.

"What? Oh, fuck." Jack groaned sitting up. Rhys' hand moved to Jack's shoulder squeezing.

"Hey handsome," Rhys cackled at Jack's disheveled hair.

"Oh like you're one to talk, have you seen a mirror?" Jack pointed to Rhys' own hair, the product he had in it had worn off in his sleep and was now flat and hanging across his forehead. Rhys frowned taking his hand off Jack's shoulder to push it out of his face.

"Leave my hair alone." Rhys smacked Jack's arm lightly in a playful manner. Jack watched the action with keen eyes.

"Is that supposed to be you hitting on me?" Jack smirked as the comment brought heat to Rhys' face.

"Shut up." Rhys grumbled looking away, the tips of his ears pink.

"Aw, look at that expression, who knew you could look so cute. I could just eat you up." Jack smirked making Rhys flounder.

"Please do." Rhys thought.

What he said though was, "Get your shit together Jack." 

Rhys glanced to the clock seeing they had about two hours till the meeting with Maliwan.

"The meeting is in a couple hours, we still need to go to our homes and get ready. Meet back here in an hour and half. Okay?" Rhys said earning a nod from Jack.

"Of course."

With Jack's words Rhys scurried back to the couch and slipped on his shoes.

"I'll see you soon. Bye Jack." Rhys said behind his shoulder as he walked past the alpha's desk.

"Rhys,"

Rhys stopped walking, hand on the door handle to exit.

"Yes?"

Jack eyed him up and down before shaking his head.

"Never mind kitten, get going." Jack made a shooing motion. 

Rhys smiled as he turned on his heels and left the office.

Jack deflated, his shoulders sagging against his chair. He didn't want to deal with anyone but he couldn't blow off this meeting. It could profit greatly for the company, not to mention Rhys would probably be happy if he managed to play nice with the assholes. He could deal with Maliwan as long as Rhys was by him.

... 

The time seemed to fly by for Rhys because as he hopped out of the shower, skin clean of all dirt and scents, he checked the time to see he was ten minutes late getting back to the office when he said he would. He let out a whine knowing he wouldn't have time to do his hair.

By the time Rhys got to the office there were only five minutes until the Maliwan representatives would show up. Rhys had never been more grateful for knowing the shortcuts to get to work faster.

Jack had set Rhys with an unimpressed stare.

"What took you so long, thought you were gonna ditch me." Jack huffed.

"I took too long of a shower, I wanted to be clean." Rhys said, eyes glancing up to his hair, he frowned at it, it was wavy but not the way he liked it.

"I didn't have time to do my hair." He frowned. 

Jack's eyebrows raised as he walked to Rhys from where he stood at the couch, throw blanket now neatly folded and placed on the back of the furniture again, in front of it now another small couch. 

Rhys figured he must have had a lackey put it in it's spot. 

Jack reached his hand up into Rhys' hair running his fingers through the strands, letting the longer pieces fall against Rhys' upper cheek.

"It looks fine the way it is. You should have it like this sometimes, not that it doesn't look fine the other way cupcake but natural is nice too."

Rhys scowled as Jack removed his hand from his hair.

"My hair is a goddess and I will worship it as such, I will not let it wilt like this if I don't have too." Rhys loved his hair, how dare Jack say to leave to it ungelled, though maybe he'd do it on some occasions. Definitely not because Jack liked it.

Laughing, Jack ran a hand through his own fluffy hair, the single patch of silvery grey glinted in the office lights.

"Jack?"

The alpha glanced up.

"Yeah, what is-"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. Rhys cleared his throat, straightening the navy blue tie he wore. Opening the door Rhys, breathed deeply.

"Come in," He said slightly overwhelmed by the sudden overwhelming new scents. His sensitive nose twitched.

"Thank you, I assume you are the famed Rhys Baker, Handsome Jack's new PA?" A woman, beta, asked.

Rhys nodded smiling as he said a small, "yes" as he opened the doors wider and let in the rest of the representatives. There was another woman and a man, the second woman was an omega and the male was an alpha. When they turned their backs to him he closed the door and turned on his echo eye scanning them as quickly as possible, for safety procedures of course. Everything seemed in accordance with the information he'd been sent over email. He smiled to himself as he walked to the couches where they were sitting at. Rhys sat on Jack's right side, directly in front of the alpha male from Maliwan. He felt his stomach churn, he'd rather be placed in front of the omega but he could't ask to change places with Jack, it would come off rude to their guests.

"Hello Handsome Jack sir, we are the Maliwan reps. I'm Cassandra Harris, head of R&D." She had shoulder length straight red hair and indifferent brown eyes. She seemed like she was there to keep the other two in line.

"Hello, My name is Amanda Lee. I'm the head of marketing." Amanda had a sweet smile that reached her wide blue eyes. She had long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail that still reached her mid-back. She was the soother, no one wants an upset omega on their hands.

Finally the guy spoke, he had Rhys' attention instantly. They locked eyes. The alpha smirked at Rhys, the omega didn't notice it as anything more than a smile. Jack shifted next to him but Rhys ignored it.

"I head production. The name's Sean Callihan." Rhys' eyes flickered across the alpha's face, from his strong jaw to his calculating hazel eyes. His hair was a soft sandy blonde and was lightly spiked up in the front to keep it from laying on his forehead. It made Rhys miss his hair being gelled up. It was then that he decided for the duration of the meeting his hair would live vicariously through Sean's hair. Which, Rhys kind of figured was weird but he didn't care.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rhys said, eyes finally breaking contact with Sean to look at the other two.

"Let's get to business." Sean voiced firm and formal. Rhys found himself humming in agreement.

Jack looked to Rhys, eyes glancing from him to the three across from them. Jack had realized a second too late that Rhys smelt like clean unclaimed omega, his own scent had been washed off and he hadn't scent marked him for this. He regretted not remembering, he didn't trust the other alpha. He didn't trust any alpha near Rhys, they shouldn't be near him, shouldn't be looking at him, shouldn't be breathing in the same vicinity, he was too good for them. Even if Rhys thought Jack marking him meant less than what it did, Jack didn't care as long as it kept the others away from what was his. Because Rhys was his whether he had admitted to it or not yet.

"Alright, I'll start." Jack spoke, his voice tight, at the sound of him Rhys blinked, eyes side glancing at the tense alpha next to him. He unconsciously leaned towards him til their elbows were touching. 

Jack risked a glance at him, the omega looked calm, he was in his element dealing with jerks from other companies, it made Jack proud to have him at his side. Rhys was such a strong willed omega, so smart, so beautiful. Jack cleared his throat looking back to the reps.

"Maliwan seems to be leading the game in E-tech," He started.

"We are, our sales have increased this past year thanks to new advancements." Amanda spoke up reaching into the folder she'd been holding since she walked in, in fact now that Rhys looked, they were all carrying a folder, albeit compact.

"You see, since the new add-ons, these model's sales have increased." Amanda pointed to a chart listing the sales increase with a list of the models.

Jack looked over the paper, his head nodding in agreement with the brunette.

"You see by cross checking what you have made and what other companies have as well, it makes it easier for you to work on finding the ones that have yet to be made and helps target what the public wants." Cassandra cut in, red hair swaying as she made motions while talking.

"Alright, seems good so far, but what does this have to do with Hyperion?" Jack asked.

"Maliwan wants to form a sort of partnership with Hyperion." Sean said, eyes leaving Rhys to focus on Jack.

"Why?" Rhys asked trying to figure out their vantage point.

"Because even with our sales increase we are still under Hyperion. It would benefit both of us to join forces." Sean punctuated 'benefit' with a side glance to Rhys, he smirked. Jack stiffened, sitting up straighter.

"What would that benefit be?" Rhys asked, his hands fidgeting, he crossed his legs just so he could move.

"Share ideas, projects, split profits." Sean looked to Jack with a smirk. It irked him beyond belief.

"I suppose I do see how that could help you." Rhys said seeming to be honestly thinking it over. Ridiculous.

Jack's lip lifted in a look of disgust. Maliwan couldn't possibly be serious, they were acting like they were the first company to try and sort out a partnership with Hyperion. They weren't special, Jack hadn't partnered before and he wasn't going to do it over something like this. 

"More like it'd keep you guys from ever having to worry about going bankrupt. Hyperion is the best because we don't pair up with shit company's. We don't pair up with anyone. If you guys can't keep up, who's fault is that?" Jack spat out, eyes squinted at their smiling faces.

"But Handsome Jack sir, we are the leading E-tech producer and seller." Amanda added in sounding a tad more concerned than the last time she spoke.

"I don't give a skag's ass about that."

"Jack!" Rhys gasped, eyes narrowing in on him, he removed his elbow from where it was touching Jack's. The action seemed to catch Jack's attention more than anything else.

"But sir-" The rep tried to continue. 

"I don't want a part of this deal." Jack huffed. 

Rhys gaped at Jack, he forced a smile onto his face as he faced Maliwan.

"Excuse us please, Jack and I need to have a word." 

"Take all the time you need, we'll be waiting." Sean gave Rhys a smile that Jack had seen on one too many libertine alphas. Jack glared him down until Rhys grabbed his arm standing up.

"Rhys-"

"Shut up Jack, not here." Rhys smiled at the trio as he dragged Jack into the hallway and closed the door so they wouldn't hear them.

"Jack what are you doing!" Rhys smacked the alpha's chest, eyebrows pinched together.

"Hyperion doesn't need an alliance with Maliwan." Jack answered plainly.

"You seemed interested in it at the beginning, what happened?"

Jack frowned, a small groan leaving him. Was he being selfish?

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"It's no good Rhys, we're not doing it."

"But Jack, they've all made good points. If we form a partnership with them then Sean said they'll give us access to production. Don't forget we'd also get profits! What about the profit Jack?" Rhys tried to argue, his voice raising.

Jack glared at Rhys.

"They got to be lying about the deal, especially him Rhys. No one gives up information, tips, and projects without ulterior motives. If they are truly going to give that too us then think about what they're going to want in exchange! I don't trust them." For the most part that was what Jack believed but he also didn't like that guy in there, he didn't like how he looked at Rhys.

"Jack you can't be serious! I know we'll have to return something in return but honestly, I haven't gotten any bad vibes from them, I scanned them with my echoeye and the information they gave me through email matches with what I got recently. Just trust him." Rhys sighed.

Jack's hands twitched.

"Him, Rhys? it's more than him. It's the three of them! Though I guess it doesn't help that you can't seem to keep your eyes off of him. What, you got the hots for him?" Jack accused grabbing Rhys by the upper arms and pushed him against the wall. Panic flashed across Rhys' features.

"What are you talking about Jack? I've been doing my job, I've been listening and screening the meeting, taking notes! He's been giving information, I have to pay attention to him! This isn't even about the deal is it?" Rhys' hands clenched at his side, hurt evident in his voice. Yeah, maybe Rhys had been staring at the guy's hair but certainly nothing more than that. Rhys didn't know what Jack was seeing between him and Sean, but it was absurd. Stressed tears brimmed his vision.

"He's been ogling you Rhys, how have you not seen! I know you're not fucking blind," Jack grit out through clenched teeth.

Rhys had wanted to say, No. That the only alpha's eyes he cared about watching him were Jack's but he bit his tongue and held back.

"You're jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous about you're-" Jack paused, what was he about to say. Mine? Taken? What? He couldn't say anything of that sort, Rhys would kill him or at the very least ignore him for an extended amount of time and Jack didn't want that. Rhys wasn't his but Jack wouldn't let anyone else have him.

"Jack, please! You're overthinking things. Besides, If he's interested in me then it's all one sided. Calm down, you're acting weird. Let me go." Rhys whispered, gulping down excess saliva.

"Rhys," Jack hissed in warning.

Rhys whimpered, eyebrows drawn together and bottom lip pushed out. 

Jack felt a trickle of guilt flow through his veins. What was he doing? He'd never acted out his anger like this on an omega before. The look on Rhys' face made bile rise in his throat, he swallowed it down. Jack had upset Rhys, he deserved to feel like a dick for once and regret his actions. Jack sighed letting Rhys go, he dragged his hands across his face. He took a deep breath, letting the cool air calm him down.

"I'm sorry Rhysie, forgive me baby boy. Please." Jack looked towards Rhys but the omega Jerked back hitting the wall, glaring hurt at Jack.

"I'm sorry baby, come on, please Rhys! I didn't mean to do that. I'll, fuck Rhys, I'll listen to them, to the deal, I'll do anything you want." Jack eyes flickered between the wall and Rhys.

"You actually think I'd do the hole 'fuck me eyes' at work, to a rival company's employee? While we're discussing a partnership? Really Jack?" Rhys sounded disbelieving, his voice cracked as he rubbed soothing at his flesh arm.

"No, that's not what I meant Rhys."

"What did you mean then?"

Jack groaned in annoyance, hands clutching at his hair. He'd royally fucked up.

"Damn it Rhys,"

"Damn it Jack." Rhys mimicked, his voice sounding more wrecked than his own.

Jack's eye twitched.

"Stop acting like a lil' shit." Jack said.

"Only when you do."

Jack bit back a remark, his teeth chewing at the inside of his cheek.

At Jack's silence, Rhys straightened up, determination in his eyes, his anger finally setting in.

"Fuck you, Jack." Rhys swore turning his back to the alpha, even though it closed him against he wall even more. 

Surprised, Jack's mouth slanted open. His eyes widened when he felt laughter bubbling up in him. He looked to Rhys, the annoyed omega making a small chuckle slip out. It was a relief to see Rhys respond like that too him, it was always cute to see Rhys get angry, face red and gangly limbs stiff and awkward. He looked like a fumbling baby giraffe trying to get his bearings together. 

"Yes, get angry, let's talk it out, please don't push me away now." Jack thought.

"Are you laughing at me?" Rhys asked turning back around and stepped forward to poke a finger at Jack's chest. Jack grabbed his hand and pulled Rhys to him.

"No cupcake, I'm laughing with you."

"I wasn't laughing." Rhys pointed out.

"Shut up." Jack rolled his eyes wrapping his arms around Rhys. He wasn't good with feelings, he was an alpha, he was better at protecting and leading the way, but at least this way Rhys would know he truly was sorry. That he cared.

The omega stiffened.

"Uh, Jack what are you doing?"

"Hugging you, what does it look like?"

"You're pressing my face into you." Rhys gulped. 

"You're cuter when you sleep, you don't talk."

Rhys pouted, his knee hitting Jack in the thigh, it didn't phase the alpha.

"You also don't look at anyone. You're easy to understand then."

"You watched me sleep?" Rhys questioned.

"That would be all you get out of that." Jack sighed, hand gently ruffling Rhys' hair.

"Well, it is what you said."

"I also called you cute kiddo." Jack's hand trailed from Rhys' hair down to his neck, his finger lazily stroked at the back of it, the spot where if Rhys would allow him, he wanted to bite, he wanted to claim Rhys. He wanted everyone to know he was off limits. He shouldn't be thinking like that after the tantrum he pulled but Jack was selfish man and he wouldn't let Rhys slip away.

Rhys instinctively melted into the touch. A content sigh left him, the stress he'd built up arguing with Jack slipped away as he let the alpha support him. Rhys wanted to be angry, his arm hurt still from where Jack had gripped it but he knew how Jack could get when he felt like his stuff was being poached on, which Rhys guessed he could feel sorta happy that Jack cared enough to get angry about someone ogling him. He couldn't stay mad at Jack, especially when he'd gotten a pleasant rush from the display of dominance. 

"See, you're so much cuter when you're like this." Jack mentally added, In my arms, because who was he to deny to himself that he enjoyed having Rhys with him. He just didn't like other alphas around him. Jack could honestly see why Vaughn was so protective over Rhys. It seemed like every other alpha he and Rhys talked to would make eyes at him, looking the omega up and down like he were a piece of meat, unowned property. It always put Jack in a bad mood. Made him hostile and now he knew he needed to keep his anger in check more than he thought.

"We need to get back to the meeting." Rhys muttered against Jack's neck making the alpha shudder.

"Yeah, we do pumpkin. Do you really want me to take the deal?" Jack asked. Rhys grumbled, lips brushing against Jack's skin.

"What?" Jack asked, missing the entirety of what Rhys had said.

Rhys' hand shot up and pushed Jack's hand off the back of his neck. After a few seconds Rhys seemed to regain brain function.

"I want to hear what they want in return. You're right about them, they wouldn't give information away so willingly even if it is sorta easy to get. Just because they look nice doesn't mean they are." Rhys stated, voice still light and airy from Jack's ministrations on his sensitive neck.

Jack grinned wide like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm always right. You should be used to it by now." Jack smirked as he let Rhys vacate his arms.

"Alright, whatever, let's just get back in there before they think we're conspiring against them."

"Aw, you gotta take all the fun out of it Kitten." Jack joked even as he reached for the door and opened it. Rhys walked in, light blush on his cheeks and a small smile present. Jack followed behind him a real smile now on that he and Rhys weren't at odds ends with each other. Plus, he'd managed to hold the omega, even if for a second. He enjoyed it. The omega always seemed to know how to calm him down in all the right ways.

As they sat down Jack caught Sean's face, he was looking at Rhys with confusion in his eyes. The Maliwan alpha could smell Jack on Rhys from head to toe now, and more specifically on his neck from Jack stroking it. Rhys' shower clean scent was gone. Jack waited, watching him even as Rhys started talking to the woman again. Sean's eyes widened and bingo! The alpha's eyes locked onto each other, Jack's smirk grew.

The alpha looked pissed, Jack was eating it up. He wanted the ass to try and say something, he was at Hyperion, in Jack's office, and he'd tried to get to his omega, to Rhys. 

Rhys may not be his technically, but Jack had his eye on him. He liked the boy even if he gave him a run for his money with how much sass he could throw. Rhys was his, Jack just hadn't tried to officiate it. Yet. 

Sean scowled, face souring as he slumped back. 

Jack knew he'd been right about his assumptions. He was always right. Jack reached behind Rhys, placing a hand on the small of the omega's back. Rhys stiffened and blushed instantly but never stopped talking, though his eyes did glance over to Jack a few times. 

Jack fazed out the rest of the meeting, it was too much fun watching Rhys get flustered while simultaneously making the Sean squirm in jealousy, because who wouldn't be jealous of him? He had Rhys as a PA.

Jack's attention was snapped back to the Maliwan trio when they stood up.

"Thank you both for having us here, I'll be in contact with you soon Rhys. I hope we didn't cause any trouble." Cassandra flipping her red hair as she smirked at Sean. He cowered under her gaze.

Jack scoffed at the sight.

"Likewise." Jack said standing up, the hand on Rhys' back bringing the omega right up along side him.

"Good bye, it was pleasant meeting you." Amanda said smiling softly at them as she passed by heading towards the exit. Once the three had left, Rhys turned to Jack, his hand moving from his back to his hip.

"What'd I miss?" Jack asked, hand giving a small grope. Rhys sucked in a breath.

"If you had been paying attention like you said you would you'd know that I told them we'd think on it. Though honestly we're not going to do it Jack. They want too much in return for the piddly crap they're trying to throw at us."

Jack shrugged, his neutral expression turned smug.

"I told you he was trying to get at you."

Rhys blushed darker at that, his vision focused on the ground.

"I hadn't even realized you'd covered me in your scent until Sean stopped making eye contact with me, then you'd put your hand on my back. Which, by the way Jack, is pretty god damn distracting. Especially when you were moving your thumb." Rhys shivered.

"That's the point kitten. Supposed to keep you're mind on me."

"Oh," Rhys ducked his head down.

"Only on you?" Rhys had asked.

"Only me." Jack whispered hot against his ear and suddenly Rhys was imagining every wet dream he'd ever had about Jack. He could work with this. Rhys schooled his beating heart and blushing face, putting on the work facade he'd long perfected. He glanced up at Jack through his eyelashes, the older man was watching him intently.

"Jack, you shouldn't play with people's emotions." Rhys' face may have been neutral but his voice wavered, Jack had him.

"Whatever you say baby boy but if I had to take a guess, I'd say you liked it." Jack reached up brushing the back of his fingers against Rhys' neck. The omega's schooled face dropped, cheeks once again gaining color as he leaned into the touch.

"You shouldn't mess with an omega's bonding site, Jack."

The alphas hand stopped moving, frozen against his skin. Jack could smell him, under the layer of his own scent that was coating him. The smell was coming in thick waves from the scent gland in his neck, Jack swallowed the excess saliva that built up. So sweet, so perfect. His omega. Mine. 

Rhys watched Jack's adams apple bob. His eyes slowly wandered back up. Jack was looking to him with heavy eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

"Jack," Rhys called his name.

The alpha hummed, his head leaning forward till their foreheads touched.

"What are you doing?" Rhys asked, voice wavering.

"Quiet, you'll ruin the moment." Jack said.

"I'm barely holding myself back," Jack thought.

"What moment?" Rhys went to push Jack away but before he could Jack was nosing along his cheek, he planted a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Maybe just a little." Jack thought.

"W-we're at work! What are you doing?" Rhys voice raised an octave in surprise but his the scent he released was that of a pleased omega, showing he was obviously not concerned about that fact.

"What I should have done the day you came back from heat-leave."

"We can't, what about all the work-"

"I don't think the boss would mind." Jack closed the distance, then they were kissing. Jack's lips slotted hard against Rhys'. The omegas eyes went wide. It was sloppy and exploratory, it was the first time they had kissed and Jack would make sure it wouldn't be the last. He wanted to know what would make Rhys tick, how he could have the brunet's toes curling in a matter of seconds. He needed to know. When Jack began to pull away Rhys followed, a small whine ripped from the back of his throat.

They fit together so perfectly, it was two halves of whole finding each other like they had been pulled towards this moment from the moment they'd met. Yet, both of them knew it, wanted it to be more than instincts, they had wanted it so desperately but both had come to terms with waiting for the other, were it to ever happen. But now it felt like the heavenly good scent was more of a reassurance than anything because they felt like they'd have ended up in each other's arms one way or another. 

Rhys wrapped his arms around Jack's neck leaning closer to him, chests pressed together. They parted sucking in air, Rhys' heart was beating rapidly and he could hear Jack's doing the same.

Jack's hands landed on Rhys' neck, the omegas breath hitched. Jack smirked.

"What's this Rhysie?" Jack's fingers tightened against his porcelain skin. Rhys moaned against Jack's mouth, hips twitching. Jack loosened his grip, pulling away to get a better look at Rhys.

"You like that baby? You like getting choked?"

Rhys whined, head nodding as he gulped. Jack licked his lips. 

"You're an absolute delight, you know that, don't you princess?"

Rhys shook his head no because he hadn't known. He didn't even know he liked being roughed up until Jack shoved him against the wall, it'd been shocking, thrilling.

"The things you do to me," Jack gazed upon Rhys' face with a sultry smirk. Jack leaned down, lips barely brushing over the others when Jack's coil started to ring. The alpha made a displeased sound at the back of his throat but ignored the call.

Rhys whined, throat constricting as he shook his head. No, they shouldn't be doing this at work. Even if Jack was his boss, even if the idea of being fucked by him in his office was an extreme turn on, Rhys knew better and the phone call seemed to bring him back down from the sexual high he was riding.

"Jack, answer it," Rhys rasped, pulling away just enough to put his forehead on Jack's and breath.

"I don't want too."

"Jack, seriously, come on. What if it's important?" 

Jack leaned forward kissing him again. Rhys stifled a squeak of surprise, his hands tightening around Jack's neck.

"Jack," Rhys whined as the alpha kissed from the corner of his mouth to his jawline and then neck.

Oh god, they were really going to do this at work, no. Rhys didn't want their first time to be at work where they were at for nearly 54 hours a week, where they filed papers, where they held meetings. Rhys wanted it to be special, wanted it to be something memorable, and not in the "the first time we had sex was in Jack's office" kind of way.

Rhys placed his palms on Jack's chest and pushed, the alpha moved back without hesitation, looking at Rhys curiously through his lust addled vision.

"Not here, not now Jack."

"Oh come on Rhysie," Jack began, the drawl of his tongue enticing him.

"You don't want to, have to, go through the rest of work smelling like you've been fucked when you haven't, could have been." 

Rhys gulped, saliva clinging to his mouth, he dryly licked his lips. It was so tempting. Oh and Jack was right and it sent a shiver down his spine. Rhys' body was already emitting chemical signals, the air around him was sweeter, almost as sweet smelling as if he were in heat. He was on a high of Dopamine, Oxycontin, and Endorphin, he was happy and willing, his body was preparing itself for the obvious next step and he knew Jack could smell it. Smell the slick that had started to seep out. It was hard to look the alpha in the eyes and tell him no but he somehow managed to do so.

"Just trust me Jack."

"I do, but," Jack's eyes darted around, he really didn't want to wait, one last try.

"What about the other alphas in the company, you can't walk around smelling like that." Jack's eyes dilated as he took in a deep breath.

Rhys smirked, cheeks still flushed but there was a knowing look present in his eyes.

"You wouldn't let them touch me." Rhys leaned forward and planted a quick kiss to Jack's lips. God, that felt good. 

Jack pouted trying to drag Rhys back but the omega tsked and weaseled his way out of Jack's grip.

"Come on Handsome, don't want to keep those we're suppose to meetup with waiting." Rhys said bouncing out of the room, his heart pounding in his chest and happiness through the roof.

Jack groaned, watching Rhys bounce out of the room, wide smile and all, he was too much for Jack to handle anymore. He was wrapped around the omega's finger, he would do anything Rhys asked of him. If he wanted to wait, then Jack would wait. But he didn't know how long he could hold himself back. 

...

Rhys sighed sitting back on the edge of Jack's desk. He leaned back on his flesh hand, brushing against a pencil holder knocking it over, the meager two pencils it contained rolled across his desk, only stopping once they had hit a some papers that Jack would need to sign later on. 

Ignoring the pencils he checked his planner for the upcoming meetings of the day. He shifted uncomfortable before sighing, the desk was way too hard to be sitting on. Rhys got up, moving to sit in the big comfy chair. Pulling up his Echo, he proceeded to check his and Jack's schedule.

Rhys let out a shallow whine as an alarm went off on his Echo warning him that they had fifteen minutes before Research and Development would be at Jack's door with a presentation that Rhys wasn't honestly ready to take notes on. Sometimes R&D could be as boring as watching the grass grow. 

"Jack," Rhys called as he got up from the chair, a small twinge of pain flared at the base of his spine from how he had been sitting slumped. He frowned reminding himself to sit up straight from then on as he made his way to Jack.

The alpha had been looking at him since he called him and the closer Rhys got to where Jack was sprawled out on couch, the more paperwork he could see crammed under cushions and strew across the coffee table. His eye twitched but anger didn't rouse in him, he gave a small shake of his head and a soft smile.

"R&D will be here in fifteen minutes for their scheduled presentation."

Jack groaned banging his head back against the armrest.

"Reschedule it cupcake, let's go and get burger's instead." Jack peaked open an eye, trying to rope Rhys in but the omega wasn't falling for it.

"Nope, don't even think about it Jack." Rhys scolded pointing a disciplinary finger at him.

"I rescheduled this meeting three times now. Just talk to them so that we can get their interns out of my hair, please?" Rhys asked nicely, well, as nicely as he could when annoyed. He had almost been on the verge of decking the last intern the department had sent up. He'd been a snippety young alpha who was overconfident in himself and not in the good ways either. Take Jack for example, yes he had an enormous ego and rugged good looks, but, well, Rhys was sure he had a soft side somewhere in him. He'd seen it briefly and if you looked over the psychopath part then he seemed pretty great. He never came off to Rhys as psychopathic though he had seen on occasion what the alpha could do when left alone with a wretch of an employee who seemed to know how to push all the right buttons. Point being, the young alpha didn't know how to wield his confidence and instead looked like a clumsy buffoon who thought he was sex on legs and Rhys hated to break it to him but the only person who looked that good was Jack. And while Rhys loved refusing to let people see Jack, he didn't love it when pompous alphas tried to get their way by cooing at him like he'd roll over and do whatever they told him. Rhys had ended up threatening the young man who he then learned was named Lucas. He felt bad. No he didn't.

Rhys let out what sounded like a died down growl, Jack eyed him curiously. Teeth bared in a smirk and his eyes squinted in what Rhys deemed approval. 

Jack's head lifted, eyes glancing over Rhys' form.

"They didn't actually touch you though?" He asked as his voice thickened. Rhys snorted, eyes squinting as he rolled them and rubbed at his shoulder.

"Pfft, of course not!" He'd laughed. 

"As if they'd come near me. I've gotten better at deterring them." Rhys beamed proudly.

Jack hummed and nodded quietly. With a moment's thought, Jack opened his arms up and reached out towards Rhys. The omega shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other as he looked at Jack.

They hadn't talked about their relationship, if it was even that, but they'd been more physical. Soft touches in the open on Rhys' behalf and Jack was more than glad to vocally tell anyone who looked at Rhys to back the fuck off now, though he still liked to scent mark Rhys, if only to have his scent more engraved into Rhys' anatomy. 

They hadn't done more than small fleeting kisses since the last episode of them clashing together at work. Rhys didn't want that to happen again. The kisses were accompanied with small words, "Hello- Goodbye- Good Job- You look good today" and never felt like they'd lead up to an uncontrollable rush. They felt domestic in comparison to how Jack had tried to woo him into sex, though Rhys had loved that he had tried, loved how they had moved together, just not the location. If only it hadn't been at work, then Rhys could have possibly let them continue, that was if his conscious hadn't gotten in the way that they hadn't actually talked anything out. He was a mess.

With a sigh, the omega sent a quick message to R&D, they were going to hate him.

"You're an ass." Rhys grumbled before toeing off his shoes and climbed on top of Jack, with his head on his chest and their legs slotted together. Jack wrapped his arms around Rhys and closed his eyes.

"How long do we got?"

"R&D would have been out last meeting of the day but I put it off until tomorrow, no thanks to you."

"We'll get it done tomorrow, don't worry Rhysie. We always get the work done."

"I know, I'm just not use to putting things off. It's nice though." Rhys nuzzled into Jack's chest.

Jack ran his fingers through Rhys' hair, happy when the omega didn't complain and instead gave off a content rumble. It'd be fine if they stayed like that for the rest of the day Jack decided. As long as Rhys was in his arms, he didn't need to worry about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me update faster, just sayin...super saiyan.
> 
> If anyone wants to be my friend on overwatch, I'm totally open to the idea ;-; I have no friends on there lol  
> Username: LucentAnomic #1303  
> Cause I'm a vivid loner, lmao
> 
> Also, happy late Fourth of July! I hope you guys all had fun and were safe! C:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing a new character into the plot. 
> 
> Preparing to bring in a sweet baby doll.
> 
> Rhys and Angela finally gain some footing and Jenny has an emotional moment. Jack makes Rhys confused even more. Good job Jacky boy.
> 
> Rhys is left with a single question he must know the answer to before he even considers letting himself worry about something that could be nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone, so I apologize if there's any grammar mistakes. I do not have a beta so please put up with my mistakes.

Pandora, Jack's least favorite place. It was home to those dirtier than he deemed even himself to be. He tch'd, rolling his eyes as the vast dirt plains came into view. Business, he was here on business, he had to remind himself to push away the temptation to leave the forsaken hell hole of a place.

If it weren't for the old abandoned Atlas Eridium mines then he wouldn't be there. Yet, advisers had been sticking their noses into his business telling him that they should try to revive the mines and work them for all they're worth. Of course Jack couldn't argue when faced with the possibility of a large sum of cash, he had taken up the idea as his own and had sent out a fraction of workers to start excavating the old work site. He hadn't been expected to get forced into heading down to the shit hole but there he was, bound to set foot onto the ground in less than ten minutes. 

The workers had done their jobs exceedingly fast, probably stressed by the fact that they had been ordered by Handsome Jack himself and not an underling of his. The mines had been reported to be up in running conditions, the machinery that Atlas had left behind had still been in tiptop shape, albeit covered in a fine layer of dirt and dust.

Now Jack had to go down there to check out the whole place and make sure it was worth the expenses. He figured, even if it wasn't they'd still get a bit of money out of it and the cash he'd spent on the project wasn't enough to blink at. So whatever, the mines made would instantly be a profit in his eyes.

Jack wanted to get back to Hyperion, back to his office, back to Rhys. He had left him all by himself with only a simple email at the last second, leaving the company in his hands until he got back. Jack figured he wouldn't be gone that long, what harm could it do. Besides, he knew Rhys was smart, he trusted, well hoped that he would do as expected and would treat each thing as Jack himself would.

A manicured hand tapped Jack's shoulder as a feminine voice announced from behind him that they were arriving and that he should stick close by the guards.

Guards. Jack didn't need guards, he could protect himself all on his own. He wasn't incompetent, to bad everybody was overprotective with him. If Jack didn't consider their over protectiveness as a sign of worship he might have shot a few of them. He didn't like to be coddled by his underlings but as long as they made it like he was walking on a red carpet then so be it.

Jack turned facing the women who was to be his guide of the mines. She was average height, toned and beautiful. Jack wondered what a pretty thing like her was doing being a guide of Pandora. He smirked at her ready to ask her exactly that when the ship lurched, landing on the ground, a cloud of dust surrounded the ship blocking out any sight front the windows. Jack grit his teeth. Who exactly was their driver? He would have to have him replaced before their fly back.

The woman cleared her throat locking eyes with Jack. 

"May I offer a cautionary warning, the mines may be operational but are still dangerous. Toxic fumes have been known to make an appearance and all employees and visitors are asked to wear a mask to keep from breathing them in. When we get their I shall give you your mask sir."

Jack raised an eyebrow at the woman, her eyes were determined and a soft blue.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Angela Marcelo."

Jack hummed eyeing her up, he couldn't smell her with so many people around them so he was left clueless as to what her endotype was but he had a strong feeling it was alpha.

"You good with a gun?" Jack asked patting the gun holstered to his hip.

Angela smirked, eyes sparkling as she flicked her shoulder length mahogany hair over her shoulders.

"Well of course I can use one. Would you expect any less or are you asking because I'm a woman?" 

Cocky, Jack liked it.

"Maybe a bit of both. Guess we'll see how good you are with it." Jack smiled, lips stretched wide across his face, eyes calculating.

Angela nodded even as confusion flashed briefly behind her eyes. 

"How bout you lead the way now?" Jack asked tapping his foot on the floor as the hatch opened up, the smell of humidity and death hit them. 

Jack's nose scrunched up, he should have expected the odious stench but he always seemed to forget that one factor. 

What a pleasant way to get reacquainted with Pandora.

...

The mines had been as atrocious as Jack known they would be. They were indeed in running conditions but nothing to the level he would have liked for them to be at but either way it'd make the company money and the dolts there should be able to do so without getting hurt, hopefully. As long as they remembered to wear their masks. Angela hadn't been kidding when she said there were toxic fumes in the mines. 

Jack had almost taken his mask off once and Angela had quite literally smacked him upside the head. He had been forced to take a double take of the situation, not believing someone had actually hit him. He'd snarled ready to back hand her until he saw the anger brewing in her glare. He'd grumpily fixed his mask into the correct position, one hand ghosting over his gun annoyed.

She looked honestly pissed off.

When was the last time an underling got pissed off at him and hit him? How long had it been since he was treated like a normal person?

Besides Rhys no one seemed to treat him like a normal person and even Rhys sometimes slipped up when they were together. Often still calling Jack sir instead of his first name. 

Angela though, even if she didn't call him Jack, treated him like he would suspect an annoyed sibling. Wow, what a change. It got even better when she didn't back down from his sneer. 

She was definitely an alpha. She had to be.

After the mines had been approved and the employees instructed to continue their work Jack hastily retreated back towards the ship. The day was nearly over, Rhys would be heading home from the office soon, it was Friday. Jack sighed.

Well, either way even if he didn't get to see the beautiful omega he would get to go home and rest for a day. He needed it after the bullshit he put up with on Pandora. Fucking fumes.

To pass the time on the ship ride back to Hyperion, he and Angela had picked up a conversation on which type of arsenal they preferred and the fights they'd been in. Apparently Angela originated from Pandora and had worked hard to get to Hyperion. Before when she lived on Pandora she'd told Jack she'd used her status to overpower those with weaker wills and fought those she couldn't beat verbally. She'd been the sole provider for her small family of herself, her mother, and younger brother. She sent half of every paycheck she got to her family in Eden-5 where she was able to buy them a safe home away from the riffraff of Pandora. 

Jack was mildly impressed, almost sounded like him. Working hard from the bottom up. 

They'd made a quick pact of friendship. Jack wondered if he could weasel in having a PA and a secretary. He was sure Rhys wouldn't mind having a helping hand. The omega put up with a lot of assholes, Angela should be able to help relieve some stress.

...

"Rhys, this is Angela Marcelo. I'm thinking of having her promoted to my secretary, under your position of course." Jack motioned between the woman and Rhys.

"Hello Rhys." Angela spoke calm and collected.

The omega's eyes widened slightly.

"Do you need a secretary?" Rhys asked looking to Jack's eyes for an answer.

"Well cupcake, I figured it would be nice to have some help, besides I like her." Jack smiled teeth and all, it was unusual.

"Well, I can't argue with that. Hire her as you wish." Rhys responded with his hands clasped dutifully in front of him. He bowed his head slightly before excusing himself from their presence. Though, not before he heard Jack laugh and ask Angela to join him for a trip to R&D where they could test out new prototypes to see if she really knew how to handle a gun like she said she did.

Rhys bit the inside of his cheek.

Who was she?

...

Rhys minded. He minded a lot. He was Jack's PA, it was his job to handle everything for the alpha. Of course, he didn't let Jack know he cared, he had nodded his head and agreed that an extra hand would be useful. Though once he had gotten home with Vaughn the omega had started to rant.

"How could he think that it's okay? Can't he tell when I'm lying?" Rhys questioned his best friend as he paced in their kitchen, Vaughn was cooking dinner for them. The short alpha hummed.

"I thought he and I were on the same page, I thought we were getting somewhere!"

Vaughn stirred the spaghetti sauce.

"Then he brings in that hussy! Vaughn she's beautiful!" Rhys' shoulders slacked as he started pout.

"I couldn't even smell her endotype Vaughn! Do you think she's an omega like me? What if the reason Jack brought her in was because he's going to replace me?"

Vaughn continued to slowly stir the sauce as he turned facing Rhys.

"He is not replacing you Rhys. He said it himself, he's hiring her for extra help." Vaughn may not like that Rhys was with the alpha, yes it had seemed like a good idea before it happened but with the fragile state Rhys seemed to constantly be in now a days it made the situation sour in Vaughn's eyes. Jack could handle omegas but at the same time he was the textbook definition of an oblivious alpha, Rhys needed someone attentive.

Rhys frowned, hands dragging through his hair and gripping hard. 

"I don't understand. A helping hand? How is she supposed to help? She's going to throw off our balance. He and I can handle the workload perfectly fine without extra help."

"You're over reacting bro, besides, if you feel like that you should tell Jack." Vaughn knew he was right, it was just a matter of getting Rhys to see that this reaction was a product of his omega senses responding to the alpha he liked being approached by an unknown endotype.

"He'd airlock me Vaughn!" Rhys hissed then a beat later, in a quieter voice added in, "Am I really?" Rhys let his hands fall to his sides as he walked over to their small table for three and plopped down in one of the chairs.

"I just, I worked hard for this job Vaughn and maybe it was sudden that I got it but I think I deserve it. I've tried my best, catering to him, doing as he says, for nearly two months. He showed interest in me Vaughn, I showed interest in him. Then he brings in," Rhys scowled. "Angela."

"I don't get it."

"Maybe he doesn't want to overwork you too hard." Vaughn supplied as he reached for a clove of garlic.

"Maybe, I just, I worry. I'm sorry, I can't help it. I just, I don't know if she's an omega or not and it's putting me on edge. Do I have to worry about her or not?" Rhys sighed biting his lip.

"Why not just ask her?"

"I could never! What if she takes offense to it or worse, tells Jack! What if she see's it as me admitting to being afraid, as admitting defeat?"

"I'm sure he'd laugh her off and I doubt she'd see it that way."

Rhys huffed. Maybe Vaughn was right but in his mind, she was an unknown variable. She was a threat. His omega instincts told him to stick close to Jack, that if he didn't something bad would happen. They were practically courting each other, albeit a bit weird. Why would he bring in another person into their space?

Rhys tried to voice that to Vaughn but the alpha brushed it off.

"It'll be cleared up once you know her endotype. I bet she's a beta. Why would Jack bring in another omega when he's so protective over you, he wouldn't choose someone that would disrupt the," Vaughn didn't want to say relationship because he felt that wasn't what they had yet, they had an attraction, "flow between you two."

What Vaughn said did make sense but Rhys was stubborn and on top of that an omega. Not to assume anything about the endotype but they often had a hard time thinking rationally if their spot under an alpha's arm was being put into question. Tending to be emotional when it came to romances. Rhys was clingy but he'd never experienced this before, he'd never been attracted to someone like he was Jack.

Rhys just wanted to remain at Jack's side.

"Maybe you're right, I hope you are."

...

A week had gone by since Jack introduced Angela to Rhys and only two days since she'd been officially hired as the secretary under Jack. It was hard for Rhys to accept her help even as she habitually offered her services to both of them, more often than not to Rhys. Which the omega found odd, hadn't she been hired for Jack? Rhys would never ask why in fear of upsetting the alpha but he couldn't help that his curiosity about the woman grew in those two days. 

It was her third day on the job and Rhys had yet to smell any hint of her endotype, her secondary gender was unknown to him and it continued to chip away at his schooled exterior. She hadn't shown any signs of being a potential threat n the last two days, Rhys wanted to trust her but he was on edge. He needed to know what she was to calm the irrational part of his mind.

"Rhysie baby, why don't you and Angela head down to the cafe and get some food for us all?" Jack said giving Rhys a look that had a blush rising to the omega's cheeks.

"Of course Jack."

"Yes sir." Answered Angela mirroring Rhys as they headed to the lower floor.

As they left the office Jack let out a sigh. Rhys had been more tense than ever. 

What was there to be worried about? He had less work and now Angela was sent to deal with those that Rhys would normally hate to deal with, like Vasquez. If anything he thought Rhys would be happy but the omega had yet to express anything about the situation and only gave off faint scents of discomfort and confusion, worry. It was hard for Jack to understand. He just hoped he hadn't done anything to upset the omega.

...

Angela smiled at Rhys as they entered the elevator, it was the first time they had the chance to be truly alone since they had started working together.

"Why are you so on edge?" She asked boldly, arms crossed over chest, shoulders squared back and eyes gleaming. Rhys' eyes widened as he stepped back, his shoulders bumped against the wall.

"I- What? I'm not on edge." His heart hammered in his chest.

"Rhys," Angela rolled her eyes.

"I can smell your discomfort, so can Jack. You're worrying him."

Rhys stiffened.

"I am not!" He stated defensively. Was he?

With a sigh Angela turned her head to the side and tilted it at an angle, her neck cracked and she let out a content sigh.

"You're omega, obviously, and I assume Jack is, what? You're sugar daddy or something?" Angela laughed in a joking manner. Rhys didn't hear it as a joke.

Rhys was appalled.

"No he is not, he will never be my-" Rhys scoffed. "Sugar daddy."

"Well then what's got you so-" Angela moved her hands in front of her and shook them making her fingers splay out in all directions.

"I don't understand?" Rhys supplied slowly easing away from the wall, heart still beating fast.

"When we first got back from Pandora and you saw Jack the room burst with your scent all "Happy Omega" then you saw me and it soured. Don't think Jack didn't notice, he did. Though, he still doesn't understand why. And honestly, I'm a little confused on that myself, what's wrong with having me around Rhysie?" She used one of the nicknames Jack called him more often than not. Rhys' stomach twisted in disgust, it didn't sound right coming from her mouth.

"I don't think I gave you permission to call me that." Rhys tried to sound annoyed but his voice wavered in uncertainty. This woman was weird.

"Oh, are those little pet names reserved for Jack only, my apologies."

Rhys clenched his teeth, she didn't sound apologetic at all.

The elevator dinged and Rhys hurriedly retreated from the confined space and towards the cafe. Angela was close on his heels, following like she was instructed to do. Rhys' eyes scanned the tables and booths looking for anyone he knew, his eyes landed on Yvette mooching lunch off a Jenny, the small pregnant omega was animatedly talking to Yvette around a mouthful of food. Rhys smiled softly as he made his way to the cafe and went to the counter. The moment the worker saw Rhys they nodded and turned around walking to the back kitchen. The workers had long become accustomed to seeing Rhys and knew the orders, only recently had they had to adjust to the addition of another. A moment later the employee returned with a bag with enough for the trio. The bill was put on Jack's tab as always and Rhys walked over to his friends. He figured he could spare them a moment.

Angela made a small "tch" sound as he was greeted first by Jenny, her blonde hair loosely flowing down her back and around her shoulders. She jumped at Rhys, arms wrapping around his waist.

"Jenny, how are you sweet thing?" Rhys asked as the other omega pried herself off of him, his hand gently ruffled her hair.

"I'm great! I'm sorry I haven't called you about the baby shower but Garrett and I pushed it back because Noah caught a cold and spread it to Hayden." Jenny sighed like the tired mother she was but smiled brightly as she took Rhys' hands between hers.

"Did I tell you, Yvette is going to be the godmother! She agreed to it just now, isn't that right Yvette?" Jenny called back over shoulder to the woman who was sneaking food from Jenny's plate.

"Ah, yeah I did." She agreed stuffing her face with a handful of french fries. Rhys quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I don't mind as long as I still get to be uncle Rhys." He smiled, the feelings that Angela had made rise in him squashed away by the happiness of his friends.

"When are you getting an ultrasound done?" Rhys asked, hand hesitating, hovering over Jenny's pregnant belly. Jenny tilted her head smiling giddily as she placed his hand on her stomach.

"In a little less than a month, we've already confirmed the due date. Would you like to come with Garrett and I, Rhys? My doctor wouldn't mind." Jenny said looking up to him with big eyes. Rhys almost wanted to cave.

"How far along are you now, anyways?" He asked, Angela shifted huffing behind him.

"Fifteen weeks, nearly sixteen." Jenny smiled, Rhys' hand splayed farther out on her stomach as he gently caressed her baby bump. Ah, yes, he was still jealous.

From the side of him, Angela was watching his face intently.

Rhys' breath caught as he felt his hand get nudged, Jenny lurched startled, her hands grabbed onto Rhys' arm to steady herself as she sucked in a breath from the familiar yet odd sensation. The space seemed to go quiet around them before Jenny was laughing and wiping away a happy tear from her eye.

"Garrett's gonna be pissed you felt the baby kick before he did." She laughed, Yvette choked on her food behind them and Angela inched closer, eyes looking towards Jenny's stomach curiously.

"Well, I'm honored to be the first." Rhys removed his hand and Jenny's own replaced it as she smiled happily down at her stomach.

"Rhys, I thought pregnant omegas weren't suppose to work." Angela said, eyes now summing up Jenny, her look indescribable.

Rhys stiffened, the plastic bag in his metal hand was gripped tighter. He glanced to Jenny and Yvette and gave them a soft smile even as they could see the fire behind his eyes.

"Sorry girls, we have to get back to Jack but you two definitely need to come over. Vaughn and I miss hanging out." They nodded watching as Rhys turned and walked back towards the elevator.

"Rhys, she shouldn't be working when pregnant. What's wrong with her alpha, does he not care abo-"

"Shut up Angela."

Rhys slipped into the elevator not looking forward to the ride up to Jack's office. 

"So touchy, calm down. Fuck, you act like I'm threatening her and shit." Angela huffed rolling her eyes.

"Do not speak lowly of my friends and especially not of a pregnant omega, Jenny is fine." Rhys spoke up.

"I'm not but I'm just saying not all employees are trustworthy."

"Obviously." Rhys spat out the one word like venom and Angela smirked.

"Oh come on Rhys, why are you so upset?"

"Maybe it's because I'm uncomfortable around people I'm uncertain about."

"You're uncertain about me?" Angela asked stepping closer to him, the sound of the elevator raising was loud in Rhys' ears but the closer Angela got the smaller the space seemed to get.

"Get away." Rhys bit out.

Angela's brows furrowed.

"Rhys, I think you're jealous." Angela spoke only making Rhys try and back away more but the wall was solid behind his back.

"Jack spoke so highly of you," Rhys' heart skipped, Jack told her about him? "He said you were, well, not like this." Angela backed away.

"It's almost disappointing. He thought you and I would get along. But here you are, being contemptuous about things you can't have. I must say I'm not impressed."  

Rhys gulped.

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked curious.

"Well, Jack told me how you have to deal with everything yourself and how there were people that liked to get under your skin but with me here that wouldn't matter anymore. Said you were a spitfire."

Why wouldn't it matter? How would another omega be able to deal with people when even he himself couldn't.

"But your endotype?" Rhys said, voice raising to make it a question.

Angela sighed, eyes twitching in annoyance.

"You're a real idiot. Is that what's been bothering you? You can't smell me?"

Rhys shyly nodded his head, an embarrassed flush dusted over his cheeks.

Angela laughed a full body laugh, the elevator dinged, the doors slowly opening.

"I have to take suppressors due to an imbalance in my hormones. I'm an alpha. Jack guessed it without me having to tell him." She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Oh, so you're not going to replace me?" Rhys said hesitantly and regretted it the moment Angela's eyes widened. She hooked her arm around Rhys' shoulders and started to walk dragging Rhys with her out of the elevator. 

"Listen, Jack hired me for you more so than for himself, I'm here for you. I'm from Pandora Rhys, I got the brains and alpha command to deter anyone from fucking with me or you, get it?"

Rhys nodded squirming uncomfortably, he felt stupid.

Angela pushed the door to Jack's office open, the alpha looked up to them and smiled.

"Heya kiddos."

"Console your god damn omega Jack." Angela shoved Rhys towards Jack and the omega spluttered turning to look at Angela with embarrassed hatred behind his glare. Angela shrugged her shoulders and looked the other way whistling a soft tune.

Jack cleared his throat poising a questioning eyebrow at them expectantly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked standing up form his desk.

Rhys set down the food on the corner of the desk before shaking his head lightly.

"I was just, ugh," Rhys didn't know how to explain it without sounding childish.

"He got freaked cause he didn't know of my endotype, thought he was danger of a little competition." Angela laughed.

"Oh cupcake, that's precious." Jack crooned teasingly, smirk set in place. Rhys scowled despite the blush that was fighting it's way onto his face.

"It would have been nice to know, you know how I get." Rhys frowned. 

Jack sighed walking around to Rhys, his hands finding their place along his hips pulling the omega into his chest.

"No one is competition for you baby boy, have you seen yourself?"

Rhys nodded, giving a small self deprecating laugh. Vaughn had been right, well not about Angela being a beta but he was right none the less.

Jack would never do anything to intentionally upset him.

...

Rhys yawned as he walked into Jack's office, he had barely been able to sleep the night before, having tossed and turned until dawn. He'd woken with an ache in his back and bags under his eyes, though it was nothing a cup of coffee and an ibuprofen couldn't fix.

Though what he wasn't expecting to feel that morning was heat rushing to his cheeks.

Jack lay on his desk, cheek pressed against the wood, his forehead was wrinkled and face soft, devoid of all emotion. He looked younger from that angle, Rhys thought. He liked it. 

"Jack," Rhys called out knowing he had to wake the alpha before anyone else got to work to see him like that. He patted the alpha's shoulder, nudged him, and called his name. Jack didn't budge. Rhys was glad he had already ran into Angela and had her go to grab Jack's papers for the day.

With a heavy sigh, Rhys planted both hands on Jack's shoulders and pushed him off of his desk til he was leaning back in his chair.

"Wake up Jack," Rhys' voice had a slight growl to it now.

"Rhysie, Rhys, pumpkin, no, five more minutes," Jack slurred out in a sleepy haze, head lolling to the side, his cheek nuzzled into Rhys' hand, the omega blushed.

"Come on Jack, do you really want others to see you like this? If you get up now you may have time before your first meeting to freshen up a bit."

Jack grumbled nonsense words, eyebrows scrunching together as he forced his eyes open and stared at Rhys.

Rhys' breath caught as Jack placed a tired kiss to his hand while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His mouth was pouty from sleep, Rhys really wanted to kiss those lips.

Jack rolled his shoulders glancing to Rhys.

"What do I have scheduled for today?" Jack asked as he reached forward tugging at Rhys' suit. The omega was pulled forward, words momentarily halted as his lips were covered by Jack's.

The omega melted into the kiss, a small sigh slipping out as they parted briefly for breath. Jack placed one more quick peck on Rhys' lips smirking. 

The CEO stood up, hands and arms splaying out to his sides as he stretched.

Rhys blushed fumbling over his words, eyes blinking in rapid precision.

When Jack finished stretching he glanced back at Rhys, the poor omega seemed to have blown a fuse.

"Come on cupcake, what's scheduled for today?" Jack asked again as he walked around the chair to Rhys wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him back against his chest and rested his chin on the PA's shoulder.

Rhys licked his lips, eyes fluttering.

"You have a meeting with Vasquez first thing today, some papers arrived for you to sign, and then nothing."

"Good, seems quick enough." Jack mumbled, breath ghosting across Rhys' cheek and ear.

The omega smiled faintly giving a hum in agreement.

"When is Vasquez's meeting?"

"In about fifteen minutes." Rhys answered.

Jack bit his lip, as he nosed along Rhys' jawline.

"Come lay with me." Jack whispered placing a small kiss to the reddening skin.

Rhys bristled, skin heating up. 

Should he lay with Jack? Considering the alpha tended to get rather handsy, they couldn't have that happening when they had a meeting so soon. Though, deliberately telling the alpha no seemed like an even worse option. Jack didn't take being told "No", lightly.

"Fine Jack." Rhys consented, allowing the alpha to grip him tighter as he stepped backwards towards the couch.

Rhys let out a small yelp as he fell backwards landing with a soft groan into Jack's lap. Jack's hands rubbed small circles into Rhys' hips as he fell over to his side pulling Rhys with him. Rhys gave a small giggle, cheeks flushing as Jack's arms circled around him again hugging him tight against his chest.

Rhys wiggled making the alpha grunt. 

Jack's grip increased further as he buried his face into the back of Rhys' neck.

"Rhys you're so pretty." Jack mumbled pressing a kiss to the omega's skin.

"Jack-"

"So lucky to have you around." Jack yawned eyelashes tickling against Rhys' neck as the alpha blinked.

"What are you talking about you goof?" Rhys questioned worming his way around to face Jack. The alpha smiled, his eyes still fogged with sleep, but smile sincere. He gave Rhys a soft kiss to the lips, his jaw, his neck. Rhys' breathing stuttered as Jack nuzzled against his scent glands. Nose nudging lightly against the patch of skin making Rhys' scent flourish around them as he rubbed his cheek and face against him, covering himself in Rhys' sweet scent. The alpha gave a happy purr as he pulled away, eyes cleared up more than they had been a moment ago.

"What was that about?" Rhys questioned flustered as he leaned his forehead against Jack's chest, arms curled up between them, Jack's arms around him holding him securely against himself.

"I missed you." Jack answered smacking his lips together. The sleep haze was fading away but the need for a strong cup of coffee replaced it.

"We saw each other yesterday." Rhys stated.

"Don't talk back to me." Jack bit out.

Rhys smiled knowing Jack's serious tone from anything else, and that wasn't serious.

"Whatever you say, alpha." Rhys purred stretching his neck up as he gave Jack a kiss.

"Now that's more like it." Jack smirked, hands stroking along Rhys' back and down towards his rear. Rhys arched his back and making a small "tsk" sound.

"Now Jack, we have a meeting to attend to, I can't let you get ahead of yourself." Rhys said playfully.

"Come on Rhysie, I've been working so hard." Jack pleaded leaning forward to kiss him again but Rhys dodged it and planted his own kiss onto Jack's neck.

"Maybe, eventually. If you behave yourself while we're at work."

"We're always at work though." Jack pointed out hugging Rhys tightly against him again.

"What a shame." Rhys smirked shrugging his shoulders.

Rhys noted that his Echo had alarmed him the meeting would be starting in five minutes. Smirking, Rhys wiggled into Jack.

"There's five minute until the meeting starts Jack."

"I still don't want to go." Jack murmured nosing along Rhys' cheek.

"I know Jack, you never want to go to your meetings but,"

"But?"

"If you behave and do your work today, maybe I'll treat you to something special."

Jack licked his lips, mind immediately jumping to conclusions.

"Alright, prepare my reward Rhys." Jack kissed Rhys, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and teethed at it. Rhys gave a small whine as he hit Jack's chest. The alpha let his lip go smirking.

"Just wanted a good luck charm." Jack winked which caused Rhys to roll his eyes.

"Just get ready for Vasquez." Rhys shook his head smiling faintly as he sat up. 

Jack slowly followed his actions and sat up as well. He still looked tired but he seemed somewhat more energized. Maybe do to the fact Rhys promised him a reward.

"I think it's more appropriate for Vasquez to prepare himself for me, that idiot could barely hold his own the last time he requested an audience with me." Jack scoffed scratching at his neck. 

Rhys stood up, his hands pulled at his suit straightening it out. He could feels Jack's eyes on him, it made his blood boil under his skin. Rhys cleared his throat and tossed a glance over at Jack then directed his eyes towards the door of his office.

"Time is ticking Jack."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a twist Pumpkin." Jack waved his hand dismissively at him then paused, his eyes darted to Rhys with a curious glint.

"Do you wear panties Rhysie?" Jack smirked standing up, he sauntered over to the flustered omega.

"Jack, that isn't very appropriate for work."

"You're not appropriate for work baby boy." Jack drawled out reaching his hands out and tugging on Rhys' belt loop til he was slotted against his side.

"Well do you Rhys?" Jack asked again, lips grazing along his cheekbone.

Rhys' echo told him that it was time for the meeting and as if on cue a knock came from Jack's door accompanied by Vasquez announcing himself.

"Why don't you let me get that while you situate yourself at your desk like a good CEO." Rhys teased traipsing his way out of Jack's reach.

Rhys glanced over his shoulder as he walked towards the office door, Jack had sat at his desk like he was told though was pouting rebelliously at Rhys' back.

Rhys rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"Vasquez." Rhys stated, eyes turning cold as he faced said man.

"Rhys, I see you've made yourself comfortable. Wonder how you got here." Vasquez's lip lifted in a sneer as he stepped forward into the room.

"I advise you to shut the fuck up and get on with whatever you have to say Vasquez, I don't like you talking to my PA like that." Jack grunted from his desk garnishing the attention of the other two men.

"Ah, yes sir. My apologies."

"I don't want your pathetic apologies cockbite, just hurry up. I have work to do after this you know." Jack was glaring at Vasquez with words left unsaid and a type of disdain that he didn't need to fake to have. He generally truly hated most of the people at his business.

"Y-yes Handsome Jack sir, right away." Vasquez stumbled to start his probably well rehearsed speech. 

Rhys pursed his lips, his right eye twitching in annoyance as he walked to Jack's desk to stand next to the CEO.

...

By the time Vasquez had stopped running his mouth Jack was back to yawning. How much sleep had the alpha gotten the night before?

As soon as Vasquez paused to take a breather from his never ending sentences Jack was waving him off with a gruff, "I've heard enough, approved."

Vasquez gave a small smile before nodding his head.

"Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you."

"Yeah, you can't disappoint me more than you already have but whatever, get out of here." Jack sighed dragging a hand down his face.

Vasquez turned on his heels and left the room, hands balled up into fists.

Rhys let out a sigh, shoulders sinking.

"He is so god damn annoying." Jack groaned.

"He still gives me the creeps." Rhys frowned, making a small "blegh," Sound.

Jack glanced over at Rhys with eyebrows raised.

"Do I have to airlock him?" Jack asked pushing his chair back and standing up.

Rhys shook his head turning to face Jack. He placed his palms onto the alpha's chest and pushed him down so that he was sitting in his chair again.

"No, you don't have to do that but what you do have to do is your paperwork."

Jack seemed to mull over the idea before shrugging.

"I guess I can do that but in exchange give me a kiss." Jack reached towards Rhys, latching onto the omega's cloths.

"Don't act like such a baby Jack." Rhys laughed leaning down giving Jack a brief kiss before pulling away.

"Now no more of that until you finish your work." Rhys informed pointing his metal finger at Jack, wiggling his finger in teasing.

"Where is the work?" Jack asked looking around his desk with questioning eyes.

Rhys frowned, he had sent Angela to go pick up the paperwork and she hadn't returned yet. Sighing Rhys flicked a piece of stray hair out of his face.

"Let me go see what's taking Angela so long to get back." Rhys stated walking out towards the elevator.

"Yeah okay, you do that. I'm gonna nap til you get back." Jack yawned, stretching his arms up.

"You better not." Rhys glowered at the alpha as he left the room.

... 

Angela leaned against the cubicles doorway, hair swaying as she nodded her head in agreement to what Jenny was saying. 

The small blonde had caught the alpha on her way back up to Jack's office, arms full of papers, and had insisted on talking for a quick moment.

Of course Angela couldn't really deny her. She was small, pregnant, and an omega. Angela couldn't risk upsetting her in her state so she settled on dealing with the social butterfly.

"How is Rhys, you work with him so you must know." Jenny said smiling up from where she sat at her chair.

"Well, I actually only just started working with him and he didn't really like me until recently so we're still not on the best of terms but he seems fine. Maybe a bit frazzled? I have no idea." Angela shrugged her shoulders, the stack of papers in her arms shifted dangerously.

Jenny frowned taking in the information. Her small frame seemed to glow as she gave a startling "Ah-hah!"

"I know what Rhys needs to relax, though I should probably check with Vaughn and Yvette before setting it up but Rhys really likes going to clubs. Our group hasn't been since, well, forever. It'd be great to go out again with everyone." Jenny clapped her hands together proud of her small idea.

Angela couldn't help the smile that formed, the blonde's smile was contagious. She was an overwhelming ball of sunshine.

"You think you should be doing that, I mean I'm not telling you not to but I'm just saying cause you're, ya know," Angela nodded towards Jenny's pregnant stomach.

Jenny bit her lip nodding in understanding.

"Well, I could take my husband with me." Jenny piped up smiling again.

"Ah, I suppose that would be sufficient to keep you safe." Angela shifted moving from the door frame to stand up straight, a paper fell off the stack, fluttering through the air to land at Jenny's feet.

"Oops, sorry Jenny." Angela apologized watching the pregnant omega lean down and grab the paper, a small groan slipped from her as she pressed against her stomach lightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah! I'm fine, don't worry about me, this isn't my first kid." Jenny laughed placing the paper back ontop of the stack.

"Ah, I didn't know that." Angela said looking to the side mentally sighing becuase of course she wouldn't know that she had never even talked to the woman before and if she hadn't been with Rhys before then she wouldn't be in her current situation. 

"Yes, I have two boys at home, Noah and Hayden. They're toddlers and constantly on the move." Jenny smiled her eyes suddenly brimming with tears.

Angela floundered eyes widening as a tear slipped down Jenny's cheek.

"Shit," Angela cursed under her breath unsure of what to do. She'd never dealt with a pregnant omega before.

"Jenny, What's wrong?" 

At the question the omega only seemed to cry harder.

Angela looked around unsure of what to do, her eyes were searching for anyone that could have helped. Then the elevator down the hall dinged and, thank god, it was Rhys.

"Angela!" Rhys called out to her waving her over. Angela shook her head and motioned for Rhys to come closer. 

Rhys rolled his eyes but walked over at a leisurely pace unaware of the situation happening until he was a few feet away from Jenny's cubicle, the scent of distressed omega hit him and he rushed inside the cubicle to Jenny's side.

"Jenny, sweety, it's alright." Rhys said wrapping his arms around her, the blonde buried into Rhys' chest making small whining sounds. He ran his flesh hand through her hair, emitting a soft purr to calm her.

"Come on Jenny, what's wrong?" He asked and Angela prepared herself for the shitstorm, though was surprised when the pregnant woman hiccuped looking up at Rhys, her small hands wiping furiously at her eyes.

"I miss the kids." She flushed admitting, tears still brimmed her eyes but the consistency that they had been falling at decresed.

"Maybe you should go home early?" Rhys suggested rubbing her back gently, he was still purring, the sound comforting to even Angela, which caught her off guard.

"Rhys, I can't. My boss won't allow that." Jenny sniffled.

Rhys frowned kissing the top of her head.

"Your boss may not let you but mine will." 

Angela and Jenny looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Rhys you can't be serious?" Angela asked panicked, she may get along with Jack but that was only to an extent. Even she had been threatened once or twice so far, more often than not for pushing Jack's buttons too much.

"It'll be fine, trust me."

"He'll kill you." Angela choked back a disbelieving laugh.

"He won't harm me." Rhys smiled down at Jenny.

"Trust me Jenny, will you?"

The blonde looked between the two alphas, her chest rose rapidly, eyes wide and confused.

"I-" Her hands covered her face-"I don't know." She whined shaking her head.

"Just come back up with us Jenny, he won't be mad. I promise. He's good with omegas."

Jenny gulped and looked up through her fingers.

"He is?"

"Yes, love. He is, believe me." Rhys patted her head.

Jenny looked to Angela, the alpha shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright Rhys, you've never led me wrong before." She wiped her eyes and took Rhys' hand in her own. 

"Lead the way." She gave a worried smile.

"Great." Rhys smiled looking over at Angela.

"Also, Jack has been waiting for you to get to his office with those papers, though it appears there's more than I thought." Rhys sighed.

"Oh well, I'll just help him I guess." Rhys glanced down at Jenny.

"Come on," He said.

Rhys started to lead Jenny out of the office, Angela groaning behind them as she followed.

"Quiet Angela, everything will be fine." Rhys huffed looking back over his shoulder at her.

The brunette shook her head hoping for the best, she didn't want to see Jenny cry again, it was very uncomfortable.

As they entered the elevator Jenny clung to Rhys, she had obviously never been up to Jack's office. Almost all the employees hadn't, so it wasn't that much of a surprise to see her so worried.

"Jenny, you'll be fine. He won't hurt you, he won't even yell, I guarentee it." Rhys whispered to her.

Of course, Rhys knew Jack was still tired and hoped that the factor would make it easier for him to agree. He wasn't always so open with strangers, even if it was for Rhys.

Jenny nodded, she felt sick to her stomach. Of course, she had felt sick all morning but this was pregnancy sickness and stressed nerves. Even with Rhys comforting her, it was hard to shake the feeling away.

When the elevator came to a stop, Jenny froze. 

Rhys placed a hand on her back gently guiding her out.

"Jenny, I work with him nearly everyday, believe me when I say you'll be fine."

"I want to Rhys, it's just scary. Most of us normal ranking employees have never seen him except for in pictures or on the broadcasts throughout the company." Jenny chewed her lip nervously.

Rhys sighed, there would be no convincing her until she saw with her own eyes.

"I'll go in first, Angela don't hand him his paperwork until after I'm done talking to him. Alright?"

"Yeah whatever Rhys." Angela grunted rolling her eyes. They were going to get themselves killed.

Rhys entered the office, Jenny in tow behind him, her hand still tightly squeezing onto his own.

"Jack," Rhys called out.

The alpha grunted sitting up from where he had his head laid upon his desk. Jack's nose twitched at the new scent but he remembered smelling it on Rhys before and instantly calmed.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

Jenny hid behind Rhys but the male omega sighed and side stepped letting her come into Jack's view.

"This is Jenny, she's one of my best friends and she's pregnant." Rhys added smiling down at her baby bump.

Jenny felt very vulnerable and made a small keen, gripping onto Rhys' arm.

Rhys' eyebrows knitted together, as did Jack's.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack asked standing up from his desk.

"She is having a very rough morning, emotional and I assume sick, she's looks like it. Though, her boss won't let her go home so Jack since you know, you do own this company, could you let her go home?" Rhys asked giving the alpha a smile.

Jack pouted, he really didn't feel like being nice to her. He didn't even know who she was beside the fact that she was a friend of Rhys' and a pregnant omega no less. Jack sighed.

"Can your significant other come and get you?" Jack asked rubbing a hand down his face.

Jenny's body tensed as she inched closer to Rhys.

"Yeah, Garrett can come and get her no problem. His work understands that his mate comes first." Rhys answered for her. 

Jenny nodded gratefully slowly relaxing as Jack looked between Rhys and her, his eyes softening.

"Is she the reason whenever you come back from picking up lunch you smell doused in pregnant pheromones?" Jack asked stepping closer to them but Jenny felt no ill will. It was almost reassuring.

Rhys flushed scratching the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Yeah. I always used to hang around her, Vaughn, and Yvette so I usually smelt like them until I started being your PA. Now the only time I ever end up smelling like them is when I pick up your food." Rhys answered honestly.

Angela shuffled from foot to foot behind them wishing she could just dump off the papers already so she could sit down. These affairs couldn't bore her any less.

"Are you afraid of me?" Jack asked Jenny as he stood infront of her.

Jenny's fists clenched and unclenched.

"I want to be, b-but I feel no bad intentions coming from you." Jenny stuttered.

"Good." Jack gave the barest hint of a smile, only the upper corner of his lip lifted. It was the closest she'd get to a real smile.

"Come up here and visit Rhys sometime, though maybe message him first. Wouldn't want you to catch me on a bad day. Especially when you're pregnant." Jack mused, eyes going from Jenny's stomach to Rhys' eyes.

Rhys looked away, embarrassed to be held captive by such an intense gaze.

Jack smirked looking back to Jenny.

"Let's get ahold of your mate so that he can take you home safely." Jack said walking back to his desk.

Jenny looked to Rhys but seeing he was still flustered she decided to walk over to Jack's desk on her own.

"Thank you sir, Handsome Jack." Jenny's voice was wet and croaky from having cried not long before.

"No problem. Jenny, right?"

The blonde nodded and Jack hummed.

Angela sighed walking over to them, tired of holding the papers she plopped them down onto Jack's desk.

"There's your paperwork sir." She smirked.

Jack groaned. He had almost forgotten about it.

...

Garrett had arrived, face red and out of breath. It was obvious he had rushed over to get Jenny, concerned for his mate.

Rhys had managed to get Jack to behave while he saw Jenny off with Garrett, while the alpha had been worried he also had seemed rather interested in the fact that they were in Handsome Jack's office. Rhys had explained he was Jack's PA and that's why it was okay, he didn't mention he had Jack nearly wrapped around his pinky finger.

The moment Rhys stepped foot back in the office, Jack was on him.

"I was good wasn't I, so what's my reward?" Jack asked gripping onto Rhys' jaw so he couldn't look away.

"Well, maybe I'll tell you if you're patient." Rhys' lips curled up at the ends in sass.

"Now. Tell me now Rhys." Jack rubbed his eyes with his free hand tiredly.

"Well why don't you come over to mine and see what your reward is?" Rhys smiled cheekily. 

Jack's face lit up as a leccherous grin spred from ear to ear.

"Oh Rhysie baby, you know exactly what I want." Jack licked his bottom lip ignoring the disgusted snort from behind them, Angela was unwillingly filing paperwork from the day before.

"Make sure your Viagra prescription is filled!" Angela called out laughing, Jack glared annoyed at her.

"I'm not that old Angela, swear I'll fire you on the spot."

"No you won't cause then who would do the actual work while you and Rhys fool around." She stuck out her tongue at them.

"Just hurry up and leave us alone already." Jack frowned.

"Ya see, now I would love to do that but there's these papers here-" Angela slapped her hand against a stack of papers, "-that need to be filed." 

"Do them tomorrow."

"Can't do that Sir, if you remember I asked for leave on Tuesday, which happens to be tomorrow, for a family matter and you agreed."

"Can't I take it back, how bout Wednesday you take off?" Jack offered taking a step back from Rhys.

"No Jack."

"You can't tell me no, I'm your boss."

"Jack, leave it alone." Rhys smiled amused.

"Let's finish work up here, then after you can come back to my place." Rhys offered.

Jack's eyebrows furrowed but he nodded.

"Yeah whatever, this reward better be good." The alpha grumbled.

Jack moved back to his desk and sat down in his chair, it squeaked faintly under his weight as he got comfortable again.

Rhys had barely taken a step towards Angela before Jack's Echo had gone off alerting him of a new message, nearly scaring Rhys' soul out of his body.

"Jesus," Rhys breathed with a hand placed over his chest. He took a deep breath as he made his way to Angela's side.

From their right they heard Jack let out a curse.

It appeared he was reading the message and by the way his eyes lit up, it was good, or maybe it was bad by the way his eyebrows were creasing further.

"Jack?" Rhys called out halting in his filing.

"Look Rhys, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on tonight princess. I completely forgot I had plans already."

"O-oh," Rhys fumbled over his response.

"That's fine Jack." Rhys bit the inside of his cheek as he turned back to Angela and the files.  

"I'll be leaving early as well, so I'll be sending you two home a few hours ahead of schedule. Of course you'll get paid as if it were a normal day since this was due to my faulty planning." Jack mumbled the last part obviously a bit sour about the situation.

"Sweet!" Angela smiled slipping a paper into it's designated folder.

"What is it you have to do Jack?" Rhys asked skeptically. It wasn't often the alpha let him leave early and he didn't think he'd let Angela do so as well. 

"Just have this presentation to go to. Nothing you'd be interested in I'm sure." Jack answered with a an almost pale look to his face.

"Well I'm sure if you can handle it, I can as well. I do believe I am the more tolerant of us two." Rhys tasted blood in his mouth, bursting across his tongue leaving copper in its place, his cheek hurt something fierce from his biting.

"Ah, maybe in the future Rhys." Jack commented turning back to his Echo as a call came through.

The alpha quickly stood from his desk and made his way towards the corridor.

"I'll be right back," he said stepping out of the office and closing the door.

Rhys sighed, Angela jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

Rhys hissed in pain sending a killer look at her.

"What was that for?" He asked, one hand gently rubbing where he'd been struck.

"For over thinking every little detail that surfaces." Angela states matter of factly.

"I do not over think everything."

"You so do."

"Do not."

"Rhys don't make me play this childish game of do and do not with you." Angela sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about but fine." 

Silence stretched between them, they could faintly hear Jack pacing the hallway and the hushed tone of his voice.

"I wonder who he's talking to," Rhys let his thought slip and Angela rolled her eyes leaning over to him to flick his forehead.

"Stop worrying."

"You're not my mother." Rhys hissed feeling his agitation rise.

"I'm just trying to help, don't snap at me." 

"Well I don't want it." Rhys answered haughtily.

Angela sighed, her mind working go think of a way to help the poor omega relax when she remembered what Jenny had been talking about before ehr break down.

"Jenny was thinking of going out to a club, said you enjoyed them."

Rhys' ears perked up at the mention of clubbing.

"Yeah, I suppose I do. It's alright." He tried to play it cool even as he felt his bad mood lighten at the thought of dancing in a mass of bodies, surrounded by strangers while friends sat nearby. 

Rhys hadn't been clubbing since he had started working as Jack's PA. He definitely needed a break and maybe clubbing was it.

"Would you want to go Angela?" Rhys asked smiling, all Sunshines and rainbows.

"Sorry Rhys, I can't, not tonight." Angela gave a small smile as Rhys nodded in understanding.

"I guess I can get Vaughn to go with me, maybe Yvette. I doubt Jenny would want to go today. I'd have go invite her another time to make up for it though." Rhys started to ramble making Angela look off to the side amused.

The door to the office opened and Jack walked back in.

"What are you two talking about?" Jack asked waltzing over to them and hooking his arms over their shoulders.

"Rhys is going to go clubbing." Angela answered with a snicker as Jack quirked an eyebrow at Rhys.

"Why are you gonna do that cupcake?" 

Rhys halted in his rambling and flushed.

"It's fun and I haven't been out to a club since I've started working as your PA Jack." 

"That's cause you shouldn't need to go out clubbing." Jack responded with a hint of possessiveness.

"I like clubbing though, I haven't danced in so long." Rhys shifted from his left foot to his right, eyes refusing to meet Jack's questioning gaze.

"I should've figured you were the type." Jack gave an unconvincing chortle as he moved away from Angela and Rhys.

"When are you going?"

Rhys looked to Angela, she shrugged her shoulders. Rhys nibbled his bottom lip focusing back on the files in front of him.

"Maybe tonight, with Vaughn and Yvette." Rhys could feel Jack's eyes on him again.

"Alright." Jack's response was snipped and his tone was quick to withdraw back to himself.

"I know a safe club, it's very protective of it's customers and takes care of them really well. There should be no reason to worry Jack."

"I'm not worried."

"Liar." Angela mouthed silently.

Rhys smiled at her nudging her foot with his own.

"Can you two stop playing footsie." Jack groaned.

"Oh how the tables have turned!" Angela accused dropping the paper she was holding in favor of wrapping her arms around Rhys' neck.

"Imma bag me your boy." Angela teased pressing the tip of her nose to Rhys' cheek that had flushed a light pink in embarrassment.

"Angela," Rhys grasped her arms starting to lift her arms over his head to step away.

"You couldn't steal him if you tried," Jack said confidently smirking. 

Rhys halted and let Angela's arms fall back over his neck.

"Oh Angela, my savior, you have come to free me of this slave driver forcing me to work all day and night. How shall I ever repay you?" Rhys dramatically stated feigning a stereotypical weak omega role.

"I can think of some ways." Angela teased, a laughing tone barely concealed.

"Alright you two, seperate." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Meanie," Angela pouted letting Rhys free from her grasp.

The omega smiled over at Jack, the alpha didn't seem to have taken them seriously at all but did seem a bit annoyed.

"What's wrong Jack?" Rhys asked letting Angela go back to filing while he talked to Jack.

"Just the business that came up, I hadn't meant to forget about it." Jack sighed dragging a hand down his face.

"Well, at least she remembered to remind me so I wouldn't be late." Jack licked his chapped lips.

"Who remembered to remind you?" Rhys asked but was soon cut off by Jack's Echo going off again, this time Rhys was able to read the screen ID, his breath caught faintly as Jack held up a silencing hand to him.

"Are you coming or not?" An impatient voice mumbled through the line. Rhys couldn't make out the age but he was sure it was young, at least younger than himself. 

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way. Stop nagging me-" Silence. "No I didn't airlock anyone- yes I've gotten better I know- will you let me hang up so I can leave? Alright, alright, love you too sweety see you in a bit." 

Jack hung up his Echo and glanced at Rhys and Angela. 

"I gotta go you two, so hustle hustle, let's go." Jack stood up only to immediately start to herd Rhys and Angela towards the exit. They were barely able to grab their things before being shoved out, the soft sound of the door clicking locked seemed loud in Rhys' ears.

Jack had already made his way to the elevator and pressed the parking lot button, he wasn't waiting for Rhys nor Angela.

Rhys turned to his coworker, a single question on the tip of his tongue.

"Hey Ang, who's Angel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated (:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read, I'll be updating when I can. I've been busy since school started back up for me. Though I will do my best not to make you guys wait so long again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys runs into an old friend, not his own though. He discovers who Angel is and finally gets the long awaited alone time with Jack ;D Oh yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes made when writing this, if you see any worth mentioning please tell me!!! Enjoy (:
> 
> Also, sorry about the wait for the upload. School is kicking my ass....also procrastination... HAHA

Angela wracked her mind for an answer.

"Angel, Angel-" She repeated out loud to herself. She felt the answer on the tip of her tongue, like she knew it but not from Jack himself.

"Rhys, I honestly don't remember him mentioning anyone named Angel."

"Oh come on-" Rhys sighed, "-you guys talk like you've known each other for ages. All I can get out of him is when he last slept or ate." Rhys popped his hip out to the side as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We may act ol' buddy buddy but do remember we met only recently. He told me some crap about himself but nothing he wouldn't have told you." Angela confessed throwing her hands up in defeat.

Rhys tapped his foot on the floor, an uneven rhythm quickly formed as they held bated breaths.

"Maybe you should wait for him to explain it to you?" Angela spoke up hesitantly not wanting to upset the easily riled omega.

"Who knows when that'll be?" Rhys ground his teeth.

"Calm down Rhys," Angela wanted to flick him again but wouldn't let herself do so.

"Listen, give it a week. If he doesn't say anything then we'll ask together, alright?" 

Rhys crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, I mean if you're insisting." Rhys caved in.

Angela's eyes fluttered as they rolled.

"Why don't you call up your friends already and go to that club."

"I don't wanna now."

"Too bad, you need to relax." Angela said and grabbed Rhys by the front of his shirt. His feet skidded for purchase on the floor as he was dragged towards the elevator that had barely returned.

"It won't be relaxing if I'm forced to go!" Rhys pointed out as he was pushed into the metal wall of the elevator and squished by Angela's weight as she leaned against him. She used the toe of her shoe to press the floor button they needed to go to.

"You're not being forced, you're just being stubborn cause you're confused, so I'm giving you a little nudge."

"A nudge, sure. So that's what you call getting smashed into a wall called." Rhys replied sarcastically.

"You'll thank me later." 

•••

Rhys would not be thanking Angela. He was alone at the bar, the club was packed full of people but not a single person was willing to mingle with him. Vaughn had been dragged to another part of the club by Yvette under the pretense that she'd seen a strikingly beautiful woman.

Rhys sipped away at his Blue Lagoon Cocktail, it had a pleasant taste to it making him want to down it, though he knew he shouldn't drink too much. He was taking it slow due to that thought.

Those that had gotten close enough to Rhys had obviously been interested in more than a conversation, but once they'd gotten close enough to him to smell the lingering scent of another alpha on him they scattered. Without Yvette or Vaughn by his side he wasn't comfortable enough to launch himself onto the dance floor to be grinded upon by hot bodies that were to focused on themselves to be concerned for those whose feet they were trampling, so he sat and he waited.

And waited.

Rhys groaned as he took the final sip of his cocktail.

How long had he been sitting? How long had Yvette been gone with Vaughn? Were they striking up a conversation with the supposed beautiful woman?

Rhys tried to ignore his hurt annoyance by thinking of the questions going through his head. It didn't work.

Rhys turned slowly setting his empty glass upon the counter only for the bartender to glance at Rhys and slide a shot glass topped off with whipped cream in front of him. Rhys' eyes widened as he glanced at the bartender.

"You seem rather lonely, I thought you could do with a drink on the house."

"Thanks." Rhys said eyeing the drink curiously.

The bartender, having picked up on Rhys' curiousity piped in, "It's called a blowjob." The bartender gave a light chuckle as Rhys flushed a healthy shade of pink due to the meager amount of alcohol running through his system, giving his gut a soft warm feeling.

"What a name, hopefully it lives up to it." Rhys said picking it up and knocking it back, it went down smooth with a sweet taste and a somewhat noticeabe bite, but not really, it was mainly sugar.

Rhys licked his lips getting rid of the stray whipped cream that clung to his mouth.

"It lived up to it's name." Rhys assured as the bartender gave him a questioning eyebrow raise.

"How do you make that?" Rhys asked.

The bartender appeared shocked by the question not expecting for that to have been asked.

"I suppose I can write it down for you, it'll cost you though." The bartender winked. Rhys' eyes widened as he leaned back almost appalled having thought the man infront of him was above such attempts at flirting, he was blinded by niceness wasn't he?

The bartender smiled shaking his head letting out a small laugh.

"Don't even worry, I was teasing you. I wouldn't encroach on another alpha's territory- you are taken aren't you?" The bartender asked suddenly as if it wasn't obvious.

Rhys rolled his eyes nodding his head yes.

"Yeah, I'm taken or believe me I'd be having fun right now but as it is nobody wants to get near me."

"What a shame, you seem like a real blast to hang out with."

"Well when I'm not being hovered over by Jack."

"Your alpha?" The bartender asked.

Rhys flushed. It wasn't officially offical yet but from how he reeked of Jack it must seem like their relationship had been consummated. Rhys wanted to consummate it, soon he thought.

"I- uh, yes." Rhys gave a forced smile.

The bartender seemed to want to ask more about Rhys' response but didn't push it.

"How about I write you that recipe now." The bartender stated bending down behind the counter and reappeared with a paper and pen. 

"This should do it." The bartender said starting to scribble down the ingredients and qauntities needed.

"So you here with any friends at least, seeing as your alpha isn't here or else he'd be by your side."

Rhys gave a small nod and said thanks as he was handed the paper. His eyes peeked to the side of him where he caught the barest view of Vaughn hand in hand with a stranger dancing, though it seemed like the woman knew more of what they were doing than Vaughn did.

"I'm with a couple of friends though they seem to be having more fun than I am."

The bartender nodded.

"Sorry that I can't be of much help. If I wasn't stuck behind the bar I'd offer to be your body guard for the night." He chuckled. 

"Rhys!" Yvette called out from somewhere behind him, she had to be close he figured or else he wouldn't have been able to hear her so well.

Rhys turned around in his seat, hands void of any drink, he put on an easy smile.

"Look who's finally back." He teased pouting his lips.

"Oh stop it, Vuaghn and I met this girl, come dance with us." Yvette grabbed Rhys' arm pulling him up with a small grunt.

"Fine, alright, just let go of my arm, I don't need you leaving any bruises on my delicate skin."

Yvette let his arm go and Rhys rubbed where her fingers had been wrapped around his arm.

"Geez-" Rhys exhaled turning his head to face the bartender, he read the name tag, "-thanks for the drink, Kirk." Rhys figured he wouldn't be visiting the bar again anytime soon so he gave a small wink and followed Yvette into the ever growing mass of bodies.

Hands grazed his arms, dragging along his thighs and occasionaly cusping his ass, it wasn't anything he wasn't used to but this time it felt more off than the last. He grabbed onto Yvette's hand allowing her to pull him through a barrier of woman grinding upon eachother, hair splayed everywhere with sweat clinging to their bodies, Rhys blanched.

They made it throught the barrier with a small heave. Vaughn appeared standing next to the "beautiful" woman as Yvette had called her. Rhys smiled politely at her. She was indeed beautiful, though not Rhys' type. 

"This is Rhys, the friend we were telling you about." Yvette introduced nudging him towards her. The woman smiled, it didn't seem all to real, but not forced either. 

"Hello, Rhys." She said leaning forward to faintly sniff the air around him. Her eyes faintly widened but returned to normal.

"So, where do you work?" She asked almost immediately throwing Rhys off course.

"Oh, I work at Hyperion."

"As what?" Her voice seemed snipped, judging. 

Rhys gulped glancing to Yvetter And Vaughn for guidance but they were to enthralled by the woman's mouth as she licked her bottom lip and flipped her hair.

"Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant."

"Yeah, personal alright." She smirked and Rhys deflated. 

What was this woman on?

"May I ask your name?" Rhys said shuffling back, he was mildly intimidated by her attitude. Did she know something he didn't?

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me." She rolled her eyes hooking an arm over Yvette's shoulders pulling her close. 

Yvette swooned and Vaughn stared jealousy at them.

"I'm sorry but the few he's told me about, he hasn't shown me pictures of." 

"That explains it." She said barking out a laugh.

"The name's Nisha. Jack's best friend of course, well used to be best friend. That asshole done and up turned one too many of my jobs and left me stranded with the outcome." She scowled but deep down Rhys could tell she only marginally didn't mean it.

"Is he here?" Nisha asked looking around.

"No, he isn't. He had business to attend too."

"Oh yeah, what day is it? Doesn't he like to go to Angel's rehearsals still? Yeah, he wouldn't miss it for the world." Nisha gave a small smile.

Angel, there was that name again. Rhys' throat bobbed as he swallowed his saliva.

"Nisha, who's Angel?" Rhys asked.

Nisha stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh boy, he hasn't told ya 'bout Angel yet? Well this must be confusing. I don't wanna spoil it for you but he already has a kid. From a previous relationship obviously, she's what now? Eight or nine, she's a total doll. I wish she was my kid honestly. Would kill for a daughter like her. Could fool everybody shit you not. That little snot, I miss her." Nisha cooed fondly slapping a hand on her thigh.

"I- uh, oh." Rhys said, eyes downcast.

"I remember when she was first born and her mother-" Nisha paused and took a moment of silence. "She died, complications from the birth, that's what happens when you have an all alpha relationship." Nisha sighed.

"Well, Jack would say Angel was it, he didn't need anybody else. I wonder if that's changed?" She peered at Rhys curiously.

Rhys was sweating under his schooled expression unsure of how to treat Nisha. She was Jack's friend so he should behave but she was also an omega, Rhys wanted to know how Jack treated her, he wanted to hear her side of the story not just Jack's.

"Say, Nisha. Why don't you stay with us three tonight at our place?" Rhys asked glancing to Yvette and Vaughn, they seemed upset that they hadn't thought of asking.

"That's a great idea Rhys!" Vaughn piped up grabbing Yvettes elbow in his grasp.

"Well, I don't see why not." Nisha shrugged her shoulders, only a hint of annoyance hinting through it all.

"It's not like I have anywhere to crash tonight. I didn't plan on coming here honestly." She chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you did." Yvette said quirking her eyebrows.

Nisha rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are, everyone loves me." 

Rhys bit the inside of his cheek. He could see how Jack got along with her.

...

Rhys had called a cab to pick their group up. It'd taken fifteen minutes to get to their home and another five minutes to get Vaughn and Yvette to stop fawning over Nisha and get inside.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Rhys smirked. He knew their home wasn't anything amazing but for him it was quaint and cozy, it was safe.

"It's- homey." Nisha said taking a look around the living room. She glanced at Rhys before sitting down on the couch.

"So what is it you want to know?" Nisha cut straight to the point staring down Rhys like a deer caught in headlights.

"I- oh." Rhys flushed embarrassed that his intentions were obvious.

"You obviously have questions, so spill it." Nisha piped up again as she used a hand to push a, scent high Vaughn, away. 

He got like that sometimes, so drunk on a sweet smell that he couldn't stop but preen over the omega emitting such a heavenly aroma. Rhys had only seen him do it once before and that was when he and Vaughn had first started living together. Rhys had been made to squash that behavior towards himself.

"Vaughn stop, go lay down with Yvette and relax, catch your cool again bro." Rhys grabbed Vaughn by the shoulders and led him to where Yvette had sat down and fallen asleep in the alpha's bedroom. She'd meant to just take a breather but as soon as she had stretched and touched a soft pillow, she knocked out.

Vaughn grumbled quietly wanting to go back to Nisha but allowed for Rhys to sit him down. Vaughn gave a final huff as he looked to Yvette, he laid down next to her and cast a glance at Rhys.

"Go to sleep Vaughn."

Vaughn crinkled his nose but didn't object any longer.

Rhys gave him a small thumbs up before leaving the room to join Nisha on the couch.

"So, what was up with him?" She questioned.

"He gets like that sometimes when an omega's scent is just right for his liking. I call it a scent high, don't know what it really is." Rhys shrugged his shoulders as Nisha nodded.

"Alright, well as long as he isn't hovering over me anymore." She scowled.

"I really don't like others looking down on me, makes me want to hurt someone."

Rhys' eyebrows raised.

"I suppose I see how you two were friends." 

"Friends, yeah." Nisha knocked her head back in mock laughter.

"Jack was like the aggressive big brother I never knew I didn't want. He was overly caring, too cautious. Which yeah, I suppose I'm thankful for him cause he kept all the sick fuckers away from me." Nisha crossed her arms over her chest.

"I could have kicked their asses."

Rhys nodded along with her. She seemed nice, on a Jack sized scale, she seemed nice. Well, maybe that was just because Rhys was used to Jack's mannerisms.

"What made you visit?" Rhys said.

Nisha seemed to think about the question.

"Well, you see here, every so often I like to check up on Jack. Make sure he hasn't killed himself, ya know?"

Rhys rolled his eyes, he understood perfectly.

"He tends to worry and its easier for me to visit him than vice versa." Nisha shrugged her shoulders as a small yawn fought its way out.

Rhys gave a kind smile.

"I just want to ask you one question, then you can sleep, is that alright?" Rhys asked.

"Yeah, shoot." Nisha said slapping her hands upon her knees to bunch over and face Rhys.

"Why didn't he tell me about Angel?"

Nisha's face contorted, her limbs going soft and eyes looking away from the other omega.

"She's his princess, his world, and if he's as serious about you as I think he is," Nisha took a sniff around Rhys, "then he was scared you'd reject Angel since she wasn't your own." Nisha looked Rhys in the eyes, said omega was shell shocked, fingers itching, digging into his thighs.

"I would never reject a child, never. Especially not Jack's." Rhys said.

"I don't think I'm the one you should be telling that too." Nisha countered covering her mouth as another yawn escaped.

"Hey, since I'm visiting this shit hole place anyways, tomorrow let's go see Jack together. Give him a real fright, am I right? He'd never think we'd know each other. Could act all good and friendly with each other." Nisha snickered.

Rhys smiled giving her a knowing smile.

"I'm sure he'd get a good kick out of it, but I sort of want to talk things out now that you've brought that fear to knowledge." 

Nisha patted the couch cushion next to her.

"Well, alright Rhys. You're his omega, do what you want." She said reclining against a soft throw pillow.

Rhys blushed, but didn't deny it. He was Jack's, even if they hadn't progressed towards sex or openly stating their affection towards one another. Jack had marked him his and Rhys was happy to roll over on his back and accept whatever his alpha had to offer him, even if it was small fragments at a time.

"We'll go see him tomorrow, goodnight Nisha. Thank you for the talk." Rhys said as he stood up.

Nisha waved him off letting the other omega walk to his room, shoulders slumped and head hung in thought.

He was sure he hadn't given Jack any reason to think he'd reject his child. Though, they had never talked about it. They hadn't talked about anything yet. Rhys sighed, eyes closing tiredly.

"Tomorrow," he told himself as he pressed his palm to his bedroom door; the cool texture calmed him as he pushed forward. Rhys smiled at the nest of blankets on his bed. He toed off his shoes and shrugged off his clothes, leaving on his boxers and brightly colored socks before diving into the blankets and swaddling himself in them. 

Instantly the sense of safety cocooned him, a comfortable warmth settled in. He gently nuzzled into a pillow as he imagined Jack laying next to him, arm draped around his waist, pulled close enough to share lazy kisses and soft spoken words of "I love you."

Rhys fell asleep with Jack's name on his lips.

•••

Jack smiled watching as a small head of black bobbed in and out of sight, the gentle pitter patter of feet jumped up and down next to him.

"Good morning pumpkin." Jack greeted, voice deep with sleep.

"Dad! Get up! Get up!" Angel grabbed at her father's arm trying to rush him.

"What is it?" He asked sitting up, slipping his hands under Angel's arms, lifting her up onto the bed.

"Someone's at the door!" She cheered, blue eyes wide and expressive.

Jack gave her a look.

"This early in the morning?" 

Angel shook her head.

"Its not early." She answered bouncing giddily.

"What time is it then?"

"It's high noon!" She said giggling.

Jack smirked rolling his eyes.

"Of course it is sweetheart." Jack looked to the clock reading that she wasn't lying. Somehow he had managed to sleep until midday without being disturbed. 

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner princess?"

Angel pursed her lips and looked away crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wanted you to rest up."

"I get enough rest, there's no need to worry." Jack sighed hugging Angel to his chest, placing a kiss to her forehead.

There was a persistent knock at his front door.

"How long have they been knocking Angel?" Jack said pulling back to look at her.

"Not that long." She said wiggling her way off the bed.

"Can I answer it?" She asked stating to run down the hallway toward the door.

"Angel, wait!" Jack called after her sighing.

"I'm answering it!" She called out, the sound of the surity system beeping sounding alerting them the door was opened.

Angel squeeled a second later followed by a woman's soft laughter. Not even a beat after Angel spoke up again.

"You have pretty eyes!" 

Jack sighed, Angel was too cute. He threw the covers off of him and stood up. He was in sweat pants and an old Hyperion shirt. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door. It was his home, whoever it was would have to deal with it.

"Angel who is it?" Jack asked rounding the corner before stopping.

"Hey Mr. Silver spoon." Nisha teased stepping forward but Jack wasn't watching her, he was more focused on the man Angel was currently talking to animatedly. 

"Rhys," Jack said his name making the omega snap his head up, a soft blush coated his cheeks.

"Hey." Rhys said glancing back down as Angel tugged on his shirt.

"So your name is Rhys? Mine is Angel! Its very nice to meet you mister." Angel went straight in for a hug surprising Rhys.

The omega flushed darker under Jack's watchful eyes.

"Hello Angel," Rhys spoke softly, the omega in him cooing at the small pup. "Your father never told me how beautiful you are." 

Angel preened at the compliment, eyes shining as she hugged Rhys tighter.

Jack caught himself smiling at them.

Nisha smirked nudging him with her elbow.

"So how long was it gonna take before you introduced them? Or did I just save your ass?"

"You saved my ass." Jack said turning to her.

"Its good to see you again, how're you?" He asked.

Nisha shrugged her shoulders still smiling.

"I stayed the night at pretty boy's home last night cause I didn't have a place to crash. His friends were trying to hit on me, it was almost flattering."

"Hit on you? Where were you?"

"At a club." Nisha laughed.

Jack's eyes immediately went to Rhys who was being chatted up by Angel, who was excited to meet someone new.

"Oh don't worry, He was fine. Anyone that tried to get close was instantly deterred by your alpha stink that was clinging to him." Nisha rolled her eyes.

Jack sighed.

Not a second later, as if angel had been eavesdropping piped up, "Dad, why does Rhys smell like you?"

Rhys averted his eyes, the tips of his ears turning a healthy shade of red. Jack covered his mouth as he coughed caught off guard.

"What?" He questioned.

Angel pointed at Rhys sniffing at his stomach, the only place she could reach.

"He smells like you." She said again.

Nisha but her lip stifling a laugh.

"Yeah Jack, why does he smell like you?" Nisha asked acting clueless.

Jack glared at her.

"Damn it Nisha." 

"Language!" Called out Angel.

Jack pouted looking towards Rhys. The omega looked as if he was out of place, like he didn't belong there. Jack didn't enjoy that look on his face.

Nisha groaned and leaned into Jack.

"Own up to it Jack. He was hurt you didn't tell him about Angel." She whispered into his ear.

Jack looked back at Rhys, the omega was glancing at him worriedly as Angel stood at an arms length away from him.

"Come here baby," 

Angel stepped forward but stopped as Jack continued.

"Come here Rhysie." 

The omega straightened up, eyes catching Jack's, cheeks flushed in a good way as he smiled shyly.

Rhys hesitantly walked to the alpha but wasn't given a chance to second guess his decision as he was pulled towards Jack's chest.

"I missed you." Jack sighed against Rhys' ear, hands gripping into the fabric of his shirt.

"Uh," Rhys stuttered, eyes glancing at Angel.

"Dad?" Angel questioned again.

Jack gave her a soft look that meant later but he had a feeling she already had it figured out, she was sharp after all.

"Angel, how bout you and I go draw!" Nisha said, clapping her hands together. 

Angel pouted as she stared at her father and Rhys.

"I guess." She answered slowly walking to Nisha.

Nisha took hold of Angel's hand, guiding her towards her room.

Jack gave a nod as Nisha glanced back at him. 

"thank you," he mouthed out.

"Jack," Rhys began.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter- she's beautiful might I add." Rhys said detangling himself from Jack's arms.

Jack gave a small groan, eyes looking away as he furrowed hisbeyebrows in thought.

"Jack?"

The alpha huffed, stance straightening as he looked head on at Rhys.

"This- thing between us," Jack placed his hand on Rhys' shoulder.

"It's new, it's fresh- it's too early in the stages of development to risk ruining it by telling you I already have a child from another person. I didn't want to scare you off."

Rhys nibbled the inside of his lip. Nisha had been right, of course she was. She'd known Jack for way longer than he had.

"I wouldn't have been scared off and I'm not now that I know." Rhys took Jacks hand off his shoulder and brought it to his mouth where he placed a kiss to his palm and then nuzzled his cheek against it.

Jack's lips twitched up into his ever familiar smirk of a smile.

"I'm an asshole." Jack said.

Rhys chuckled shaking his head.

"I don't care, you're mine." Rhys pulled Jack forward landing a kiss on his lips.

When they parted Jack laughed.

"I've missed you cupcake."

"Its been like a day." Rhys lightly slapped jack on the arm.

"Doesn't matter, I'm used to being spoiled with your sweet voice and beautiful face everyday." Jack kissed the tip of Rhys' nose, the tips of the omega's ears a fair shade of pink.

"Oh stop," Rhys said looking away.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself Rhys, let me make it up to you?" Jack asked.

Rhys nodded, allowing Jack to tug him into the living room. 

Jack sat down on the couch and pulled Rhys along with him.

The omega tittered as he fell onto Jack's lap.

"What-" Rhys stopped, biting his lip as Jack ran his hands over the omega's sides, fingers gliding across ticklish spots before landing on hips. Jack's hands staid there for a moment before gliding back up to Rhys' neck, his thumbs worked small circles into the sides of it, drifting lower to the junction, and Rhys melted letting out a small purr.

"Jack," Rhys sighed dazedly looking up at the alpha.

"Yes, my love?" Jack asked.

"Please, never hide things from me again. I- I love you." Rhys blushed burrowing his face into Jack's thigh.

The alpha's hands stopped moving as his heart skipped a beat.

"Fuck, fuck Rhysie, come here baby." Jack slotted his hands under Rhys' arms and pulled him up to where he was sitting on his lap.

Jack kissed him, teeth nipping at his bottom lip, hands roaming down to grab handfuls of Rhys' ass.

"Rhys, Rhysie, love you, love you so much." Jack said between kisses.

"So perfect, such a good omega, so beautiful." Jack praised pressing kisses on every inch of Rhys' face. 

Rhys keened at the praise and affection being showered upon him.

"Alpha, alpha, so good, please," Rhys' eyes were squeezed shut as he leaned into each and every touch.

"You're mine, right Rhys? No one else's? No one else can touch you, okay?"

"Yes alpha, yours, all yours," Rhys whined as Jack placed a kiss to Rhys' neck.

"Good boy." Jack kissed Rhys on the mouth one last time before leaning their foreheads against each other. 

Jack was breathing unsteadily, his arms wrapped tight around Rhys.

"My precious omega." Jack rubbed his cheek against Rhys.

"Not yours yet," Rhys said in a tone that suggested more.

Jack chuckled kissing Rhys on the neck again.

"Soon," Jack murmured wistfully.

Rhys smiled, bouncing giddily.

"My heat's in about a week." Rhys answered.

Jack licked his lips.

"Well we'll have to do it before then. I want you to remember our first time together." Jack said smirking.

"Oh I always knew you were a romantic." Rhys laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut it." Jack kissed Rhys.

"Let's go check on Nisha and Angel." Jack said, slipping his arms under Rhys' thighs as he stood up, bringing the omega with him.

Rhys flushed as he got a twinkle in his eyes at being held up by Jack.

"Think you could fuck me like this?" Rhys smirked as he felt Jack shudder at the thought.

"Oh, I know I can." Jack smirked as he continued to walk towards Angel's bedroom. He stopped outside her door and put Rhys down so that he could stand on his own.

Jack gently rapped on the door.

"Hey guys, can we come in?" Jack asked.

"No! No boys allowed!" Angel screamed laughing followed by a, "fuck yeah love!" By Nisha.

Jack cringed at the language being used in front of his daughter but then again, she'd heard him swear a many times before as well.

"Come on, don't you wanna see daddy Angel?" Jack asked knocking on the door again.

"No!" Angel giggled through the door.

Jack pouted glancing at a smirking Rhys.

"Why not?"

"Because Aunty Nisha says you and Mr. Rhys need some alone time because you're a big dummy!"

"I am-"

Rhys gave Jack a pointed look. 

"Fine, maybe just a little." Jack gave in making the other three laugh in unison.

"Let me handle this, Jack." Rhys smiled. 

Jack looked at him doubtfully, his daughter could be more stubborn than he himself sometimes.

"Angel?"

"Yes Mr. Rhys?" Replied.

"Just call me Rhys sweety, may we come in?"

Angel hummed loudly.

"I don't know," she said in a singsong voice.

"I'll let you help me cook." Rhys replied and almost instantly the door swung open followed by an over energetic Angel flinging herself into Rhys' arms.

"I think I like you already." Angel smiled wide as she clung onto Rhys' legs.

"What do you want to eat sweety?" Rhys asked tossing a quick smirk at Jack.

"Pancakes!" Angel smiled.

"Alright," Rhys looked to Jack.

"Would you like to help as well?" Rhys asked Jack.

The alpha shook his head no.

"Nope, Angel should be enough." Jack smiled watching as Rhys leaned down to scoop Angel into his arms.

"Alright, then. Angel you're gonna be my little helper and tell me where your father and you keep everything, yes?" 

Angel nodded enthusiastically.

"Good, now let's get started." Rhys said walking to the kitchen.

Jack let out a happy sigh watching them disappear around the bend in the hallway.

"You got it bad Jack." Nisha walked out of the room and punched him on the arm.

Jack didn't flinch but shit her a curious eye.

"He looks like he'd be a good mom." She added in quickly.

"Damn it Nisha, don't start. Not now. Let Rhys and I figure shit out." Jack said.

"You gonna have another kid with him?"

Jack froze as sheer terror ripped through him at the thought, the memories of losing Angel's mom still raw and painful at the forefront of his memories.

"No." He whispered.

Nisha looked at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jack, I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that Rhys is an omega, not an alpha. His body is made to carry children. Don't you think he'd want his own one day?"

"We'll cross that hurdle when it comes. Who knows, I've heard of omegas adopting other's children as their own if left without one parent or another. Besides Angel likes him, I'm sure Itll be fine just like this." Jack said, eyebrows drawn tight.

Nisha sighed patting Jack sympathetically on the back.

"Alright Jack." She said leaving his side and headed toward the kitchen.

"Good job Angel," Jack heard Rhys coo to his daughter. His chest tightened at the softness of his tone.

Jack cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders before walking out after Nisha into the kitchen. 

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked. 

Rhys and Angel didn't turn around, continuing in their motions of mixing and pouring onto the pan.

"It's going good Jack. She's a big help, you can tell she's your daughter." Rhys smiled off to the side.

Jack bit his lip.

"Yeah, you can, can't you." Jack said.

It was an unusual feeling to watch someone besides himself next to Angel, to have her so happy and carefree around someone she'd only just met was odd. Though, he couldn't complain, they looked like they were having a good time. There were small handprints of flour on Rhys' legs and side, a bit in Angel's hair and all over her hands as she stirred the batter.

"Such messy children." Jack teased letting out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh please, says the man who I have to force to work everyday."

"You work with daddy?" Angel asked stopping her action of stirring.

"Yup, I sure do sweet thing."

"Is that way daddy has been so busy lately?" Angel asked eyeing Rhys curiously.

Rhys floundered as his cheeks lightened. 

"I- no Angel, - Jack!" Rhys exclaimed embarrassed. 

Jack chuckled.

"Oh yes, its all his fault. Tempting me to stay longer than necessary to- work." Jack played the role of the corrupted employee.

"How could you cupcake?" Jack accused trying to cover up his laughing.

Angel pouted at Rhys.

In the background Nisha could be heard letting out a sift snicker followed by the sound of a message going off on her echo.

"Be right back," she said exiting the room.

Angel waved at her smiling before turning to face Rhys. 

"You're lucky you're making fold or else I'd have to punish you mister." Angel nodded to herself.

Rhys gaped at the father and daughter duo.

"Both of you are evil." Rhys stuck his tongue out.

"Be mean and I'll withhold your guy's pancakes." Rhys said acting smug.

"You can't deny my baby girl what she needs and you won't deny her what she wants." Jack stated matter of factly. He knew he hit the nail on the head when Rhys began to pout again.

"You suck Jack." 

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" 

Rhys flushed.

"Shush, don't say that right now." Rhys bit his lip turning to face the stove in front of him where the last bit of batter was being poured into the pan by Angel.

Angel hummed excitedly as Rhys grabbed a spatula and started to dish out food. The stove had been turned off but the mouth-watering smell of fresh pancakes stayed in the air.

"Smells damn good." Jack said as Angel set a plate in front of her father. 

"How do they taste?" She asked. Jack   
grabbed the syrup bottle and drizzled a bit on before cutting into the fluffy food. The first bite had him groaning in satisfaction. 

"It's amazing baby doll. You did amazing." Angel giggled before sitting down next to Jack at the counter.

"Don't forget about Rhys, he helped to daddy!" Angel reminded, though Jack didn't forget. Angel eyed Rhys' movements waiting for him to bring their food over.

"Hurry up lazy butt!" Angel yelled towards Rhys.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, hold on." Rhys sighed, smiling as he turned around.

"Yay!" Angel's hands slapped against the marble countertop, her small feet hitting the wall below.

"Angel, stop sweety." Rhys chastised, earning a small nod from Jack.

In each hand was a plate of pancakes, one for Rhys and the other for Angel. He carefully set it down in front of her, she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Rhys!" She said, tot sized hands grabbing at the silverware that they'd set out before hand.

"Don't eat too fast, you'll get the hiccups." 

Angel nodded at the mega before continuing to slice into the her food and eat it. Rhys sat down next to Jack, their arms brushed against each other gently.

"You looked good cooking with her." Jack said nudging him.

"Thank you, I enjoyed cooking with her. Where's Nisha at?" Rhys asked stopping to glance around the room.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"She got a call on her echo, said she'd be right back, then left the room. I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I know, I just worry that her food will get cold."

"I still can't believe you actually cooked with my daughter." Jack lughed.

"Well I did." Rhys said shyly.

There was a muffled curse from another room then Nisha was scuffing her boot along the ground draggin herself back ontop the kitchen.

"What's wrong Nisha?" Jack called out over his shoulder.

"Wilhelm was watching over my shop while I came down here but some shit came up."

"Like?" Jack asked.

"Some punk kid tried to steal some ammo, Wilhelm knocked him out. But get this Jackie! That brat was som rich executives kid! Wilhelm says we should try and get some money out of him, what d'ya think?" Nisha said flopping down on the open seat next to Angel. 

Jack hummed in thought, eyes connecting with Rhy's for a split second. Long enough for Rhys to dedice that Jack wasn't exactly sure.

"Why not, though maybe not too much. You know what they say, don't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"I don't know what a gift horse is but I hear you. You're alright Rhys." Nisha smirked.

"Daddy, I finished my food." Angel said tugging at Jack's sleeve.

"Alright baby, you wanna take a shower and get cleaned up while I talk with Nisha and Rhys?"

Angel nodded, a drop of syrup that had been clinging to her lips rolled down her chin.

"Okay, run along then. I'll take care of your dishes."

"Thank you!" Angel smiled at her dad before bouncing down to the ground, she skipped away towards the bathroom.

"Im gonna text Wilhelm real quick tell hi what we agreed upon." Nisha said pulling up her echo.

Jack grunted taking the final bite of his food. Rhys had barely started his own.

"I'm going to do the dishes, hurry up and finish and you can help." Jack said to Rhys. He leaned down and kissed the top of his head before grabbing his own and Angel's plate.

Rhys smiled dopey at Jack.

"Alright." He said putting a bite into his mouth.

The four of them has spent the rest of the afternoon lounging together. Rhys had mentioned work but Jack had brushed it aside with a wave of his hand and a kiss to the cheek.

Angel had bathed, with her long black hair matted and wet, she had ran to Rhys giggling.

"Braid my hair!" She insisted.

Rhys relented and got to work caarding his fingers through her hair. It was as soft as feathers, he pulled each section, one after another until he had her hair plated into a beautiful French braid. Angel spun around on her heels watching her hair spin with her.

"Thanks!" Angel said throwing her arms around Rhys. They both could feel Jack's eyes on them.

"You like Rhys, don't you Angel?" Jack asked, making Rhys stiffen. Though the child in his arms nodded hugging him even tighter.

"He smells good and he seems really gentle." Angel buried her face in Rhys' chest.

Jack smiled at them, heart thumping loudly in his chest. In his mind, he knew that this was the beginning of it. The end of his lonlieness. Rhys' first day around Angel was proving it all so ever clearly.

Angel loved him, he was soft and caring and just so very much an omega that as a child with only a father, Rhys was giving her the soft emotions she'd only seen her friends mother give them.

Angel peered at her father from over Rhys' shoulder. She had that sparkle in her eyes, the acknowledgement that she was accepting him and she wanted her dad to know. 

Jack nodded once at her before she disappeared behind Rhys, sliding down his body to the ground again and out of his arms. Angel ran to the couch in the living area where Nisha was located leaving Rhys and Jack alone.

Jack glanced at the clock, it wasn't too late in the day. A perfect time for an early dinner.

The alpha glanced at Rhys, he was fiddling with his thumbs trying not to look at Jack.

Jack smirked as he sidled up to him.

"Why don't we use Nisha to our advantage since she's here?"

"What do you mean?" Rhys asked.

"Let me take you out on a date, then maybe we can spend the night together?" Jack took Rhys' hands in his own, kissing his fingertips.

Rhys worried his bottom lip but nodded.

"As long as Nisha doesn't mind, Let's do it."

"Oh we will." Jack smirked kissing Rhys chaste on the mouth.

Rhys whined, following after Jack's mouth with his own.

"Hold on Rhysie. Tonight, I promise." Jack kissed him again.

"Nisha better agree." Rhys grumbled as he thought about Jack finally claiming him.

"She will, no worries." Jack grinned like a Cheshire cat, wrapping his arm around Rhys' waist.

They walked to Nisha, she was playing Go Fish with Angel.

"Say Nisha, do you mind staying the night here with Angel?"

Nisha looked up at them, to the arm around Rhys, then to the ever permanent blush on Rhys' cheekbones.

"Sure, but only if that boy comes back with mark. And you know what I mean." She smirked watching as Rhys squirmed.

"Thanks, I owe you one!" Jack laughed.

"You owe me more than one, you're just lucky I love Angel." Nisha rolled her eyes.

"Now get out of here, think of poor Rhys. He's been giving off mixed signals all day with your teasing." Nisha waggled her eyebrows at them.

Jack stuck his tongue out but held tight onto Rhys as they went to Jack's room to grab a change of clothes for him to get into before going.

•••

Jack had dressed into more casual clothes that were good enough for a plain date. They weren't going anywhere fancy, but it was an old restaurant owner by an old couple that served the best Italian anywhere, Jack would bet his company on it.

They'd sat by the window with a view of the skyline. Rhys had loved it so Jack wasn't going to complain. They sat, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, unwilling to separate the entire night.

They'd abandoned touch only to enter a vehicle to go to a hotel for the night. Yet, as soon as they were in the vehicle their hands found each other in the middle, fingers threading together.

"Jack, I love you." Rhys said for the millionth time that night.

Jack looked at him briefly before nodding.

"Love you too baby boy."

They rented a single bedded room for the night, receiving a knowing smile from the receptionist.

"Have fun you two." She smiled.

Clothes were unbuttoned by the time the bedroom door clicked closed. The elevator ride up had been handsy feeling and sloppy kisses but now they had privacy.

"Can I?" Jack asked, hands at the hem of Rhys' shirt. Jack was determined to at least be a gentleman when he was about to make love with the omega of his dreams.

The omega didn't answer with words, simply nodded and allowed Jack to pull the shirt over his head before working on getting his own off as well. They kissed again, soft lips brushing together, coated in saliva. Rhys didn't bother stopping his hands when they wondered down to palm at his dick through his jeans.

Rhys whined needily into his mouth, helpfully reminding Jack why they were in the hotel away from home in the first place. Jack's senses were flooded with the pheromones of a needy omega, a willing omega, his omega. 

Jack stopped palming Rhys to instead take off the omega's pants. Rhys was flushed with want.

Carefully, Jack maneuvered Rhys back onto the bed, kicking off his shoes while the other man followed suit. As soon as their lips met again Jack ground his hips down into Rhys', desperate for more contact that the omega was happy to indulge in, pushing him into the bed with his hips, drawing appreciative noises from below.

Rhys' lithe fingers began frantically working at Jack's belt, fumbling in his sex addled mental state.

"Hey, slow down," Jack warned, moving to straddle Rhys' hips so he could help the frenzied omega out. 

"We'll get there, don't rush."

Jack could feel Rhys' hands at his crotch, fingers moving deftly over the button of his pants.

"Please Jack, Alpha, need you," Rhys whined.

Jack let Rhys unbotton his pants, pulling them down alongside his boxers. He was already at half mast, just from kissing.

They had thought of this many times, yet neither could believe it was finally happening. Jack failed at fighting off the smile that spread across his face.

"I'll take such good care of you." Jack fitted his hands through Rhys' hair giving it a small tug.

Rhys tilted his head with the movement, eyes slivering closed as he let out a breathless plea.

"Jack," Rhys whined when the alpha didn't proceed further.

"Shh-" Jack quieted him.

Rhys shook his head, long legs wrapped around Jack's waist, the room spun for a split second and then Rhys was sitting atop Jack with his bare ass grinding down onto the alpha's erection.

Rhys placed his palms on Jack's chest, slowly rolling his hips.

"Please don't make me wait any longer." Rhys said, eyelashes fluttering as his eyes rolled back at the feeling of Jack thrusting up. His cock caught on Rhys' rim but slipped up making the omega whine.

"I got you, no more waiting, I promise," Jack said, he could smell the slick coming from Rhys.

Jack gripped onto Rhys' hips, guiding him down until he was seated to the hilt.

Rhys shuddered at the stretch, his back arching into the feeling. The coil of anxiety that had been stringing tighter and tighter within him released, he sighed, eyes clenching shut, tears prickling at the edges of his ducts.

Jack's nose twitched at the sudden pungent smell of salt water. He glanced up at Rhys, eyes cloaking in concern.

"Rhys, baby, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Rhys shook his head, a smile worked it's way onto his face as he lifted his hips and dropped back down moaning.

Jack tried to still him but failed.

"Just happy, overwhelmingly happy," Rhys said between punched out breaths.

Jack was biting the inside of his cheeks, watching Rhys bounce on his cock was ephemeral, he looked like he had wings bouncing so freely.

Jack watched Rhys, from each breath he took in, to the muscles that moved with each lift of his hips, Jack could see the swell of his stomach from his breath. So beautiful, so pure, so omegan and natural, a true wonder of the world.

"My omega"," Jack said watching as Rhys' face flushed darker.

"Come here baby," Jack said grabbing Rhys' wrists, he kissed his palms then easily twisted to flip them over. Jack goraned as he slipped put of Rhys, the omega letting out a sad whine.

Jack pinned Rhys' wrists next to his head as he ligned himself up with the omega's entrance and slid back in.

Rhys wiggled his hips happily, wanting his alpha to move.

Jack began to thrust again, their skin gently slapping together with the small movements.

Rhys leaned his face forward and kissed Jack, he waited for the alpha to initiate it further. Jack licked into his mouth, sucking his bottom lipbetween his teeth, letting it go with a pop.

The bed squeaked pitifully in protest as Jack picked up his pace.

The alpha, still looming over the other, allowed a hand to release one wrist to trail down Rhys' front. His hand stopped at his stomach, a twisted, needful, selfish, feeling rose deep from within him as his thumb pressed small circles into his soft belly.

"Alpha?" Rhys called, back arching with each thrust.

Jack let out an animalistic growl, slamming his hips forward, he leaned down biting at Rhys' pectorals, collarbone, and neck, bright red marks appeared with teeth indentions, blood tinged a few. 

Rhys whimpered but didn't oppose the actions, only baring himself more for Jack to claim.

"Alpha, Jack, alpha, alpha," Rhys was panting out with his head lolled back. His body was light as a feather and mind high off of hormones, his neck ached not from Jack biting him but from the want to be bitten, to be mated. Yet, Jack had successfully managed to avoid his mating spot through all his markings of him.

Jack layer a warm palm over Rhys' erection, gently squeezing it before starting to stroke it, the precum making it easier.

Rhys writhed, broken moans and sobs leaving him. A warm tingling sensation had started to build within the pit of his stomach.

"Jack, please, close," Rhys said, slobber trailing down his chin dripping onto his chest.

Jack grinned, eyes blown wide, he nodded as he gripped Rhys' hips. The strength he exerted as he thrust made Rhys wine, he could feel each bruise forming beneath Jack's fingers. 

Rhys'  breath caught as he felt Jack's knot start to press against his rim with each thrust. Then, it was snagging, it hurt, it was too big for Rhys but he wanted it.

"Alpha please, please Jack knot me," Rhys whined pushing his hips back to meet Jack's thrusts.

Jack huffed, leaning down to burry his face in the crook of Rhys' neck. He let out a long moan as his knot popped in place, locking the duo together.

Jack's knot pressed firmly against Rhys' prostate throwing the omega over the edge until he was orgasming, thick strands of semen soaked into Jack and Rhys' stomach's. Warmth spread inside Rhys, the realization that Jack was coming inside him made his heart flutter.

Jack slowly rearranged them so they could lay down comfortably with Rhys being the little spoon. The alpha's arms circled Rhys, pulling him protectively to his chest. The instincts in him kicking in, telling him to protect the omega he was knotted to safe at all costs. Jack pecked a light kiss to the back of Rhys' neck, licked the spot and then gently sucked. 

Jack was telling himself he could leave one more mark, one more to prove that Rhys was his and only his. Jack would love to see anyone try to get at Rhys, he'd have them killed faster than they could blink.

When Jack's mouth left Rhys' skin, another dark purple splotch marred his skin. Rhys gave a small rumble, nudging his body back against Jack's, making the alpha grown as his knot was squeezed.

Jack huffed a small growl burrying his face between Rhys' shoulder and neck, nosing his damp skin, enjoying the way the omega's scent had changed even further to encompass Jack's smell.

Rhys breathed quietly, gaining his regular breathing pattern back over time, along with the rise and fall of Jack's chest pressed against his back, he was lulled into a dazed state.

It was only when Jack's knot had receded enough to slip out did he jostle awake with a pitiful whine. Rhys could feel a trail of come leak out, he couldn't hold it all in.

"Jack," Rhys sighed turning to face the alpha.

The omega curled against his side, a content smile on his face as he placed a hand on his neck. It wasn't a bind bite but it was a rather impressive hickey. Rhys pressed his fingers against it revelling in the ache that blossomed from the spot. Rhys knew he was releasing all types of pheromones but Jack didn't seem to mind.

The alpha had started humming under his breath, fingers carded through Rhys' sweat damp hair as he allowed for the omega to kiss at his bare neck and chest, leaving small love bites in his wake. Jack didn't mind the markings, in fact he wished Rhys would leave them higher up on his neck so that every employee, business partner, and citizen knew that when they smelt the omega on him it wasn't just because Rhys was his P.A. It was because they'd made the choice to be together intimately, to start a bond together that couldn't be rivalled by anyone.

"Jack, I really do care for you a lot." Rhys said.

"I know, I love you too Rhysie." Jack cranes his head to kiss Rhys a top his head.

The omega let out a soft rumble of happiness.

"What are we going to tell Angel?" Rhys asked, sucking in a worried breath of air.

"She's a big girl Rhys and smart too.  I think she's already started to put the pieces together."

"You really think so?"

"Well it's that or Nisha told her." Jack let out a soft huff. 

Rhys grumbled unrecognizable words under his breath as he flushed an embarrassed red.

"I would hope Nisha wouldn't do such a thing." Rhys said. 

"You Don't Know Her Like I Do kiddo."

"Don't call me kiddo when your knot was just burried in me." Rhys wiggled for emphasis, making Jack groan as felt the bed bounce and a new wave of Rhys' smell hit him. Rhys let out a shuddered groan as more come leaked out. Rhys leaned his head up in Jack's chest.

"Fuck Rhys, gonna give a man a heart attack doing that." Jack reached down and groped at his ass. Rhys preened, eyes slanting closed.

"It'd be a worthwhile way to die." Rhys countered happily rocking his hips forward to make his alpha moan at the contact on his sensitive skin.

"I'm so full Jack," Rhys said smirking up at the alpha.

"Look at my stomach, I'm bloated, so full." Rhys said taking Jack's hand and placing it on his distended stomach.

Jack's hand rubbed circles, pressing into the omegas skin, he groaned.

"So proud baby, I love you so much." Jack cooed kissing Rhys.

The omega keened, pressing further into Jack's touch.

"Jack," Rhys began, settling against the alpha.

"Why didn't you bite me this time, you know, mate me?" Rhys asked embarrassedly.

"Well, I have a plan. You said your heat was within a week so I figured why not wait until then."

"But I want to remember that moment as clearly as I remember this one too Jack." Rhys frowned.

"I know baby, just leave it to your alpha, okay sweetheart?"

"Fine, Jack." Rhys gently smiled at him, his eyes showcasing the trust he was putting into the other's hands.

"Don't let me down, alright?"

"I won't, I promise." Said Jack.

It was with those words that Rhys and Jack fell asleep, still huddled together and infinitely happy with one another and if Jack were to dream of having a whole family again and Rhys were to dream of adding to that family, who could blame them. For in their dreams they could be as honest as they wanted with their desires, maybe soon they would be able to be honest with each other about such things while awake.

...

Rhys' eyes twitched, a small laugh leaving him as he felt a tickling sensation spread from his hip bones up.

"Stop," he whined in a tired, happy tone. He knew it was Jack, he could smell the alpha's happiness.

Rhys shifted but froze when he felt Jack bite at his pectoral in a playful warning, more of a morning cuddlers plea asking not to move. Rhys complied and snuggled closer to Jack, he could feel the alpha smile against him. They huddled together under the feather soft blankets, limbs tangled together, and hearts filled to the brim with love for one another.

Neither knew what time it was but they didn't bother checking, they peppered light kisses on the other before soon falling back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, so, what'd you think? Pretty cringe worthy, am I right? 
> 
> Maybe you could drop a comment down below, I'd appreciate it :33 
> 
> Just saiyan, super saiyan lmao


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finally has his heat and he and Jack bond. A doctor's appointment ;D Discussions of why Angel is slightly obsessed with being near Rhys, and just sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are filthy sinners that are going to join me in the depths of hell xD I swear, writing smut is not my calling but I'm glad to finally have this chapter done so I can share it. As I upload this at 1:35 in the morning I am debating on writing a late short christmas oneshot of these dorks 
> 
> I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES OR JUST PLAIN GRAMMATICAL ERRORS I MAY HAVE MADE!

Rhys’ eyes twitched, a small laugh left him as he felt a tickling sensation spread from his hip bones up.

“Stop.” He whined in a tired, happy tone. He knew it was Jack, he could smell the alpha’s happiness. 

Rhys shifted but froze when he felt Jack bite at his pectoral in a playful yet warning manner, more of a morning cuddlers plea asking not to move. Rhys complied and snuggled further against him. They lay huddled together under feather soft blankets, from outside the hotel room the gentle “clack-clack-clack” of the maid’s cart rolled by. 

“I hope Nisha didn’t burn down my home.” Jack mumbled, lips brushing against Rhys’ skin, goosebumps rose.k

Rhys smiled, craning his neck to place a kiss onto the top of Jack’s head.

The alpha was wrapped around Rhys, legs tangled and arms secured. A hand was lazily sprawled across Rhys’ stomach, the omega was hyper aware of the way the fingers were kneading into the soft skin. Jack kissed Rhys’ chest, nuzzled it, then placed his ear over his heart beat.

“Lub-dub lub-dub,” Jack sighed at the sound, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

Soon the time for checkout would come and they would have to go home to Jack's. The alpha knew Angel would be awake already, she was an early riser. She had probably woken up Nisha as well, meaning breakfast. Nisha wasn't the best cook but she could cook a few things well and one of them happened to be scrambled eggs. Jack could feel the hunger settle in his core. 

With his his chin, Jack nudged Rhys, catching the omega's attention, he sat up leaning against an arm.

“I bet if we go back soon we could get Nisha to make breakfast for us.” Jack said, eyebrows raised inquisitive.

Rhys stared at Jack through thin cracked eyelids, watching the way Jack's mouth was twitching, his eyes searching Rhys for any sort of movement that could be taken as an answer. Of course, Rhys couldn't tell his alpha no, not now.

“Sure Jack,” Rhys yawned sitting up, stretching his arms above his head. He could feel Jack's eyes upon his chest.

“Take a picture why don't ya.” Rhys smirked, lowering his arms. 

Jack let out a bark of laugh, leaning into Rhys.

“I don't have to, not now that I finally have you.” Jack reached over, taking Rhys’ chin in his hand and turned him towards his face so he could kiss him.

Rhys moved into the kiss, pressing closer to Jack. He sighed as they parted, foreheads pressing together.

“Come on Rhysie, don't make it hard for us to get out of bed.” Jack winked before slipping out of the bed.

Rhys wolf whistled at Jack's back, appreciating the way his tan skin moved, muscles defined clearly as he stretched. Rhys bit his lip forcing his eyes away.

“Come on cupcake, I can smell you getting worked up.” Jack laughed looking over his shoulder. 

Rhys rolled his eyes, flipping Jack the bird.

“Bite me,” Rhys teased.

“Oh I plan on it and don't think about backing out.” Jack growled licking his lips.

A shiver worked its way down Rhys’ spine, his toes curled. 

A glimmer of light caught the omega's eyes, directing his attention to the cracked door behind Jack. The bathroom door was off kilter just enough to allow a ray of sunshine to glint back. 

Rhys’ eyes widened, mouth dropping open.

“Jack, Jack,” Rhys repeated his name, turning around, crawling across the bed.

“Jack, let's take a shower before leaving.” Rhys stopped at the edge of the bed on his hands and knees. He reached out, fingertips barely grasping onto the alpha's elbow. He tugged him backwards so that he was closer.

Jack let out a small hum, rocking back on his heels.

“I suppose we could do that.” He said turning to face Rhys, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Rhys cocked his head to the side, pulling his legs out from under of himself.

“Lead the way, alpha.” Rhys smiled cheekily.

He was inwardly cheering, a shower sounded so nice at the moment. He could feel the dried fluids clinging to his skin from the night before and nothing sounded better than washing it off while getting off with Jack. Rhys mentally praised himself as Jack pulled him into the bathroom.

“What're you so proud of?” Jack asked glancing back at the smiling omega.

Rhys shook his head.

“I'm just happy.” Rhys answered leaning forward pressing their chests together, slotting their mouths together in a brief kiss.

Jack shook his head, lips quirked, as he turned the shower heads nozzle, warm spray rained down emitting the start of what was to soon be a cloak of steam.

Rhys sighed as the warmth wrapped around him. He stepped forward circling his arms around Jack, pressing his cheek to the alpha's back.

“Step inside.” Rhys commented, slowly letting go of Jack to side step him and go under the downfall of water.

Jack followed helplessly, eyes focused on the omega like he was in a trance.

To the sides of them were bottles of shampoo and conditioner and a single one of body wash.

Rhys laughed as the water flattened out their hair, Jack's laid down his face while Rhys’ threatened to block out his vision. 

“You look like a drowned puppy.” Jack laughed as he took his index finger and placed it on the middle of Rhys’ forehead, applying pressure.

Rhys scowled letting out a small “hmph” as he turned his back to Jack. The water washed over him, warm and welcoming.

Jack rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around Rhys, placing his chin on the omega’s shoulder.

“Come on babe, you know I was only teasing.” Jack kissed the side of Rhys’ neck, brushing his lips over a love bite from the night before.

Rhys arched into Jack, allowing the alpha's hands to travel from where they were wrapped around his chest to rest heavily upon his hips.

The omega couldn't differentiate smells through the moisture in the air but he could feel his alpha's arousal pressing firmly between his arse, he rolled his hips back, relishing the way his alpha breathed raggedly into his ear, teeth biting at his lobe.

Rhys knew why he wanted to take a shower, not only to clean himself off but to have another chance to be with his alpha before going home to Jack's daughter and Nisha. The omega twisted skillfully, facing Jack he placed a light kiss to his jaw before dropping to his knees. He gave a small hiss at the harsh flooring. The shower wasn't big by any means but it wasn't small either. It had just enough room to fit the pair in it comfortably.

Rhys slid his hands up along Jack’s thighs, fingers tracing over the subtle curve of his muscles.

 

The omega hesitated, glancing up toward Jack as if looking for guidance, only to be met with an expectant look. Rhys pressed a tentative kiss to it's tip, courage swelling at the shudder that passed through Jack. He curled his fingers around his shaft, picking up a slow rhythm, choosing not to put it in his mouth, instead sliding his tongue down along his length. Jack twitched again, letting out a soft curse. Rhys smiled from his perch, licking his way back to the tip. 

The water was dripping down their faces, catching along Rhys’ lips, forcing him to stop in his ministrations ever so often to stop himself from choking on water.

 

His actions were slow, and deliberate, and he could see that it was starting to drive Jack crazy. He obviously wasn’t all that patient, Rhys would, of course, push his buttons for as long as he could. He'd waited so long to have his alpha, he would never tire of the taste and feel of him in his mouth.

Jack gave his hair an impatient tug, urging him to take it in his mouth.

 

Rhys hadn't been ready for that, he swatted away Jack’s hand, earning an irritated grunt from the alpha.

 

Rhys ignored it, running his tongue down again, an impish smile crossing his face. He moved fast enough that Jack didn’t have time to wonder what he was up to before he’d taken one of his testicles into his mouth and was lavishing attention on it.

Jack swore loudly, giving Rhys’ hair a rough tug back, pulling him away from his crotch entirely and using his hand to force Rhys’s own to a halt around his dick.

 

“Fuck, not yet.” He grunted, his breathing had increased rapidly, and Rhys smiled again, playing innocent. Jack shot him a glare. 

“I got really close to coming on your face, Rhysie.”

 

“I might have wanted you too.” Rhys challenged, making Jack’s face heat up in want. 

“Kinky bastard,” Jack said hauling Rhys up to standing. 

There was a look shared between them, a glimmer in their eyes, a catching if breaths, the tension snapped and Jack pinned Rhys to the cool tile wall.

The steam was thick, filling the small bathroom up, making it hard to breathe, Rhys was taking deep, shuddery lungfuls of air while Jack snaked his fingers down, trailing over his the curve of his arse and between it.

Rhys was wet, his body naturally prepared itself, he'd been ready since he'd gotten on his knees to please Jack. His rim was a bit sore from the night before but he was more than welcome and ready for the finger that was plunged into him. He gasped, eyes squeezed shut.

“Jack-” Rhys moaned, hips quivering in small movements with the pumps of his alpha's finger.

“Jack, it's fine, please-” The breath was pulled out of him as Jack removed his finger, covered in slick.

 

“Are you sure, I won't stop once I start.” 

Rhys bit his lip, nodding his head. He trusted Jack because he had not been given a major reason not too.

Jack let out a whistle that was drowned out by the water above. He pressed His face against Rhys’ neck, he lapped at the skin administering small bites across the area, never hard enough to break skin. He lined their hips up, cock pressed against Rhys’ arse and rutted up. Soft moans left them.

Jack's hips tilted as he rutted up again, this time safely seating himself inside the omega.

 

Rhys’ chest and cheek were pressed against the tiled wall, his face turned to the side, panting harshly as Jack swore, thrusting into him. Jack latched his mouth onto the juncture between Rhys’ neck and shoulder, sucking hard at the flushed skin there, leaving a nice bruise. Jack smiled, pleased with himself. Jack's fingers found their way to Rhys’ mouth having the omega suck them in, tasting water. 

Rhys loved it when Jack would mark him, he loved the reminders. Rhys shivered at imagining him standing naked in front of a big mirror, admiring the finger marks on his hips, or the hickeys Jack sucked into his inner thighs and over his neck.

Jack took his fingers back, slick with spit now, and reached in front of Rhys. His fingers curled around Rhys’ member, thumb rubbing over the slit before he started to stroke it.

Rhys’ ass was full, stretched open, and it felt too good. His nerves were tingling with each thrust, his body hummed with energy. He was in the delirium of desire, thoughts of Jack rimming him, down on his knees, face buried in his ass, tongue following the trails of love bites he’d left- Rhys wanted that. To have Jack lick him and suck at his hole and bite at his cheeks, open him up with his tongue and fingers and then his cock, Rhys’ thinking was being the edge of his pleasure stumbling forward.

 

Rhys dropped an arm down and reached back clutched at the back of Jack’s thigh, urging him on. Jack's movements picked up, his breath hot against Rhys’ ear. He was pounding Rhys against the wall.

Rhys’ fingers find a scar on Jack's thigh, he traces it with his fingertip as he pants into the wall. Rhys loved Jack's scars; they were a part of the crazy, almost unbelievable story that made up Handsome Jack. Jack was a fighter and he was brave and he was strong. He was loyal and he had a huge heart buried beneath his tough exterior. He loved fiercely - his family and his friends and Rhys. Rhys still pondered what he did to deserve him because he's not sure what exactly he did to earn the right to call Jack his. 

“Rhys,” Whispered Jack against the back Of Rhys’ neck. 

“Jack,”

Rhys moans, his fingers digging into the flesh of the alpha's thigh. 

“C'mon Rhysie, c’mon baby boy,” Jack pleads, and Rhys squeezes around him lightly as he's being stroked just once, twice and it’s enough. Rhys came against the wall in front of him as Jack watched it drip slowly down the wall, mixing with the swirling water below.

Rhys was boneless, slumped against the wall, all while Jack picked up his pace, his grip on Rhys’ hips Tight. He slammed into him, his knot had been swelling excessively, catching on the omega’s rim as he thrust. Seconds later Jack gasped, forehead pressed to Rhys’ shoulder as he came deep inside Rhys, knot catching and locking. He slumped against Rhys’ back, holding tight around the omega’s waist as Rhys sighed happily, turning his head back for a sloppy kiss.

They stood there for a long time, Jack's knot eventually went down enough for it to slip from Rhys’ ass. The water washing away the evidence of their activities. Just one advantage of fucking in the shower, Rhys thought, mostly pleased yet annoyed with the pain in his lower back and hips from standing for so long while stuck to Jack.

The alpha pressed a kiss to Rhys’ temple mumbling a small apology.

“I'm sorry cupcake, I shouldn't have knotted you in the shower.” 

“You think?” Rhys sighed annoyed, but he was happy. He was glad his alpha wasn't able to control himself around him. 

“Next time, let's just stick to the bed.” Rhys gave a light and airy laugh, stealing Jack's breath away.

He nodded dumbly, awestruck by the beauty of the omega that was still embraced in his arms.

Jack hugged him tighter to his body, heart skipping beats, as he pressed kisses to his face. 

“I love you.” Jack whispered.

Rhys flushed, his stomach did flip-flops.

“I- yes. I love you too Jack.” Rhys answered embarrassed.

•••

Jack groaned as Angel Jumped into his arms with a cry of, “You're back!”

Rhys smiled shyly at the duo, only to be called over by Nisha a second later from where she stood in front of them all.

Rhys walked around Jack and Angel and made his way to Nisha.

“Hey Nisha, I hope it wasn't too much of an inconvenience to watch Angel like you did.” Rhys scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Nisha shook her head, shoulders drawn up in a shrug.

“She's a piece of cake, probably the only child I'll be good at handling.” Nisha smiled at Angel from where she stood.

“Ah, well thank you anyways.” Rhys said giving a slight bow of the head.

Nisha waved him off.

“Don't sweat it, man. From what I could tell you both needed that.” Nisha smirked, her finger pointing at Rhys before zoning in and poking at a dark purple mark.

Rhys’ skin flushed, muscles tightening in an anxious embarrassment.

“Nisha, stop.” Rhys laughed biting the inside of his cheek.

“Oh calm down,” Nisha swatted him on the back, the action made a small clapping sound and made Rhys’ skin tingle, he winced but still smiled at her.

“Okay, calm down over there.” Jack said, letting Angel out of his arms to stand at his side.

“What did you guys do?” Angel asked innocently, staring up at the adults in the room wide eyed. 

Nisha snickered.

“We had a very meaningful chat, isn't that right Rhys?” Jack said.

Rhys’ eyebrows raised, eyes darting to Jack then down to Angel. Thus nodded, his head muttering a, “Yes, yeah that's what we did.” His response wasn't of the convincing type.

Angel looked to the omega with a tilt of her head, eyes crinkling as she smiled. She walked to Rhys’ side reaching up towards him.

“I haven't given you a hug yet.” She exclaimed happily. 

Rhys let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he reached down to pull her up. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in Rhys’ neck. The omega let out a sigh ashe smiled returning the embrace, his eyes had closed. 

Angel squirmed in his arms, he pulled back allowing her to look at him in the face as she sat perched on his hip.

“What is it?” Rhys asked noticing the curious glint in her eyes.

Angel shook her head smiling.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry!” She piped up hugging Rhys again. She was lax in his arms as she nuzzled against him letting out soft giggles.

Jack watched with a curious eye, having never seen his daughter act that way before towards someone. He glanced over at Nisha seeing her have the same curious look as himself.

When Rhys caught their shared stares he gave them a sheepish smile, lightly shrugging his shoulders, readjusting Angel in his arms. She gave a small noise of discomfort but didn’t moved.  
Nisha pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I have been trying to get her to calm down all morning and all it took was for you to hold her, I’m jealous.” Nisha announced.

As if by the sound of her voice Angel snapped out of her state and squirmed her way out of Rhys’ arms. She smiled up at him, eyes blinking unphased.

“Sorry,” She apologized with a soft laugh before running off to what Rhys assumed would be her room.

Nisha watched carefully but didn’t say anything, even as Rhys let out a sigh.

“What was that about?” Jack asked curiously.

“I have no idea, but- it was nice.” Rhys clasped his hands in front of him, smiling happily as he looked down at the floor.

Jack nibbled at his lips, they were slightly chapped.

“I’m sure it was nothing.” Jack shrugged his shoulders.

“Y-yeah,” Rhys halfheartedly agreed.

Nisha sighed rolling her eyes at hem.

“I don’t even want to know. Anywho, I talked to Willem some more while you guys were gone. We discussed the store some more and I am needed back. It was nice visiting you Jack. And when I say nice I mean it figuratively.” She smirked.

Jck flipped her off before pulling her into a side hug. 

When they parted she looked towards Rhys.

“For you being you, you're alright Rhys. May your future prosper.” She snickered grabbing Rhys by the back of the neck, pulling him into a short hug.

“Angel and I already had our heart to heart, she was glad to see me again. Though she was a bit hellbent on trying to keep me here. Wonder why she changed her mind.” Nisha frowned but let it roll off of her.

“Well it’s better than the last time you visited when she wouldn’t let go of your leg!” He laughed stepping over to Nisha to clap her on the back. 

She coughed, glaring daggers at Jack.

“Yeah, whatever, I actually like it when she acts all cute though.” Nisha let out a puff of breath turning away from the pair.

“Well maybe things will be different the next time you visit.” Rhys opted.

“Maybe.” Nisha agreed looking up, tipping the hat she wore back.

“Well, I better get on my way then. I don’t want to hold you guys up for too long.” She laughed.

“Bye Nisha.” Jack and Rhys chorused.

Nisha shook her head letting out a soft scoff before leaving the house.

The door clicked closed with a dull echo. Jack turned to face Rhys, arms reaching out to pull the omega to his side so that they were connected at the hips.

Rhys pursed his lips, hands falling flat against Jack’s chest as he pushed himself away.

“You weirdo, leave me alone.” Rhys stuck his tongue out at Jack ,aking the alpha smirk.

“Go ahead and act all tough, just wait.” Jack threatened.

Rhys put his hands up in mock defeat.

“Oh no, not the almighty alpha, come to spoil my picturesque values.” Rhys giggled.

“That’s it, you did it to yourself,” Jack gave a deep chuckled before placing his hand across his chest, raising the other in the air in a dramatic presentation.

“Angel, save me, Rhys is being mean!” Jack called out. Not a second later there was the creaking of a door and hurried footsteps.

Angel flew around the horn, dark hair splayed out behind her as she ran, eyes wide and giddy.

“Don’t worry I’m the strongest, I’ll save you!” She giggled running up to the two adults, standing in front of her father she pointed a finger at Rhys.

“No!”

“No?” Rhys asked smiling as he leaned down to her level, crooking his fingers and reaching out towards her.  
Angel eyed his hands warily but nodded.

“Be nice to daddy!” She said stepping forward all giggles and bravado.

“You asked for it,” Rhys declared launching forward at Angel, scooping her up into his arms, his fingers avidly moving against her sides eliciting in her joyous laughter.

“No-” She laughed, eyes tearing up as she giggled. 

“Rhys!” She called out squirming, trying to get away from his tickling fingers to no avail.

Jack stepped forward into their space, wrapping his arms around the two of them.

“Oh what a dangerous tickle monster,” Jack laughed.

“Looks like I’ll have to turn this monster into a prince, huh?” Jack leaned forward, his face centimeters from Rhys’.

The omega froze in his actions, eyes connecting with Jack’s.

“Turn him, daddy!” Angel cheered out of breath, still recovering from the ticklefest.” 

“You heard her,” Jack said leaning in, pressing a kiss to the edge of Rhys’ lips. The omega smiled, face red.

Angel made a small cooing sound, bouncing in Rhys’ arms happily.

“Does that mean daddy is the king and I’m the princess?” Angel asked.

Rhys froze having forgotten about the child in his arms momentarily.

“I- Oh geez, Jack-” Rhys stuttered.

“Yes sweetie, that’s what it means. I’m the king, you’re the princess, and Rhys is our queen, how’s that sound pumpkin?” Jack said pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Angel hummed in thought.

“I like Rhys! He can be our queen!” Angel said leaning up to nuzzle into Rhys like she had done earlier. Rhys’ heart melted, body slumping into Jack’s body with Angel between them, cocooned in warmth.

Maybe they hadn't gotten back in time for breakfast but for Rhys, that moment was well worth coming back when they did. 

…

Jack flipped through the channels on tv, Rhys’ head was a solid weight against his shoulder. Soft breaths left the omega, occasionally he would shift around only to be comforted by Jack placing a hand on his thigh.

Rhys had fallen asleep an hour before, the omega had worn himself out playing with Angel. Said girl slept curled up next to Rhys, her head in his lap. 

Jack felt more proud than he had in along time. A sense of completeness having worked it’s way into his heart, a feeling that had been absent for quite sometime. As his eyes wandered from the tv to the sleeping omega next to him with his kid on his lap, Jack thought it was what it would have been like if Angel’s mom had lived. Yet somewhere in his mind, he was telling himself it was even better.

To have a partner, a loving one at that, one that was caring and yet strict, one that could easily put him in his place if needed; Jack was head over heels. He turned his head kissing the top of Rhys’ ruffled hair.

Jack relaxed further into the couch, draping an arm around Rhys’ shoulders. He didn’t mind the notion of cuddling with his sleeping mate and daughter.

…

Time seemed to breeze by for Rhys, even as he dealt with his alpha hovering over him. The closer his heat got, the more hormones his body would start to secrete. Jack himself was dazed by him but the instant another being, their secondary gender irrelevant, Jack got defensive. The memory of how he’d found Rhys last time at the forefront of his mind. Of course, This time Jack wouldn’t allow him to work the day before his heat. No, Rhys was scheduled to have a week and a half off from work, enough time before and after the event. 

Jack had made sure to clear his schedule for that amount of time as well, planning on spending every second at the omega’s side. They hadn’t decided upon whose house to stay at yet, both seemingly good choices. Rhys’ home because he was used to it, it was comfortable and therefore deemed safe. Jack’s home smelled of him, pure alpha, and would keep Rhys’ heat under control, making it easier to care for the omega between sessions. Though, either choice still meant Jack had to find someone to watch over Angel. 

Nisha was out of the question, she had barely left under a week ago and any other person Jack could think of was out of town or busy. With a heavy sigh he had resorted to asking Rhys if he knew of anyone trustworthy enough to watch over Angel for the duration of the omega’s heat.

Rhys hd tapped his fingers along the edge of Jack’s desk, shoes scuffing along the floor.

“Vaughn.”

“Him, are you sure?” Jack asked pulling up the other alpha’s work sheet.

“Yeah, we can introduce them, see if they get along. I’m sure they will, Vaughn is great with kids.” Rhys said turning away from Jack with a small “tsk” as a phone call came through.

“I have to take this Jack,” Rhys said answering the call.

“Hello- Yes you’re speaking to him.” Rhys nodded his head to whatever they were saying and Jack almost let his curiosity get the best of him. Jack pouted his lips as he focused on Vaughn’s profile, he clicked on his email and sent him a message. Jack still chose to listen for Rhys as he spoke.

“Yes, I am- No, I have one, why?” 

The voice from the other end of was garbled and hard to understand with a thick accent.

“I see, I suppose it has been awhile since I scheduled a visit. Of course I’ll come in soon. When would the optimal time be to check that?” Rhys asked. 

Jack tutted and stood up from his chair, he walked to Rhys, looping his arms around the omega.

“Alright, I’ll see you then. No I’m sorry for not keeping them regular. Yes, yes. Goodbye.” Rhys hung up the call finally wrapping his arms around Jack in return.

“Who was it Rhysie?”

“My doctor, I forgot to schedule an appointment last time so I’m way overdue for a checkup. He wants me to come in soon.”

Jack leaned back a bit, suspicion creeping at his edges.

“How soon?”

“After work.”

 

“I’m going with you.” Jack said, clearly determined to have his way.

“Jack, you can’t.” Rhys sighed, detangling himself from his alpha.

“Why not?”

“Because you’ll get irritated that someone else is touching me.” Rhys said.

“I can behave myself, I swear.” Jack made an X motion across his heart.

Rhys let out a long groan as he scrubbed his hands down his face.

“Fine, but no complaining, no comments, no nothing. Behave.”

“Of course.” Jack smiled like a cat who caught the canary.

Rhys gave a final nod all the while mentally berating himself for caving in so easily. His doctor most likely wouldn’t be pleased to have an alpha hovering over him while he worked but it was too late to take back what he said to Jack.

Though Rhys was to blame, he should have remembered about his visit but he'd forgotten. Now he was stuck going late. He hoped his doctor would make quick work of it and tell him what he needed to know, of course Rhys believed he'd be in perfect shape as always. There had been a point in his life where the doctors thought his arm and eye, being implants, would mess with his health and make him have health complications. No such issues had occurred but his doctor still liked to check on those matters along with the general parts that came with a health checkup.

Setting aside a reminder for his doctor's appointment, Rhys managed to get Jack back on track. They filed away reports, signed permits, and even made time for a quick nap together on the couch. By the end of the day Rhys’ lower back was aching and he wanted nothing more than to go home and take a warm bath, add a bath bomb or two, and bask in it but as life would have it the reminder he’d set up went off, indicating it was time to head off to his appointment.

Jack was already clinging to him, eyes looking over him carefully for any signs of discomfort that were sure to appear.

“Jack I’m fine, stop worrying.” Rhys assured, hands raised in a showcase.

“Are you sure you need to go?” Jack asked.

Rhys gave a roll of his eyes having answered that question more than once.

“Yes Jack.” Rhys signed knowing it was going to be a long visit.

The doctor had been less than thrilled to see Jack trailing behind Rhys, looking around very much like the territorial predator he was acting as. There had been clipped growls whenever the doctor touched Rhys somewhere Jack wasn't okay with, almost everywhere. Save for the handshake at the beginning of the appointment. Though the doctor had managed to go about his job nonetheless. Rhys had ordered Jack to leave the room for certain parts, for the doctors safety. 

While the doctor was a beta, as most were, it was still likely for Jack to lunge if feeling he was overstepping his line. So as he checked Rhys’ fertility and health, Jack was made to wait outside, the sound of angry pacing heard clearly through the doorway, the rapid slap of his shoes against the linoleum floor made it hard for Rhys to relax. 

By the end of the check up Rhys was more than annoyed, casting pointed glances at Jack that meant he'd hear from him later. All the while the doctor gave them a wide smile. 

“You're in great health, good to see so too.” The doctor gave Rhys a small nod, a sparkle in his eyes. Rhys gave a shaky smile, unsure of what that was supposed to mean.

“I'll see you the same time next month then. Stay well until then.” The doctor patted him on the shoulder, Jack grumbled.

On the ride to Jack's the alpha had complained about how the doctor and been over Rhys, of course Rhys had defended him saying it was his job. Mentioning that was why he had wanted the alpha not to go only made Jack give him a sharp glare.

“Well I'm sorry if I care.” Jack said, feigning hurt. 

“Well stop caring so much then you big baby.” Rhys scoffed.

“Never.” Jack answered, the annoyance from both of them had seeped away as they fell into a comfortable silence.

As of late Jack had made Rhys stay at his place. He'd used the excuse that he wanted him closer since his heat was coming up soon but Rhys felt like there was more to it. 

Rhys had apologized profusely to Vaughn, his friend often annoyed and upset at being left home alone, bored out of his mind. 

Yvette had been staying with him a lot, which meant Rhys had both of them nagging at him. But each time he felt his alpha's arms circle his waist, lips brushing against his own, he didn't care. 

Rhys liked staying with Jack, even if he hadn't been doing so for long. It was nice to wake up to Angel running around them, she was a ray of light and Rhys already loved her. 

Rhys had noticed that Jack liked to watch whenever he would interact with Angel. Of course it made sense, his pup interacting with his omega. Rhys always felt fuzzy when Angel would throw her arms around him. 

She was strong for her age, smart, and beautiful. Rhys was proud to just have gotten the chance to know her. It had appeared she'd grown fond of him too. That was until Rhys woke up one morning before Jack, he felt hot as he got up.

Angel was already in the living room, drawing.

"Hey sweety," Rhys had said only to have Angel turn her head, nose scrunched up. She lowered her head as she stood up with her arms out to the sides like she was balancing on a beam, she glanced towards the bedroom then at Rhys and made a dash towards where her father was.

Rhys felt a pang in his chest. Had he done something wrong? He frowned, eyebrows knitted together. The soft call for Jack to wake up could be heard from Angel.

At the thought of the alpha Rhys let out a whine.

From down the hallway he heard Jack's breath hitch, followed by him ushering Angel to pack her stay away bag. He walked towards the hallway, body slow to his commands.

"Jack?" Rhys called leaning against the wall.

Said alpha emerged from his room, hair mussed and eyes wide as he looked At Rhys.

"Hey baby, come here-" Jack said opening his arms out towards Rhys. The omega stumbled forward, cheeks flushed as he fell into Jack's arms. He nuzzled against his neck, hands grasping for purchase on the alpha's shirt.

"Jack, it's hot."

"I know Rhysie, just hold on okay baby boy." Jack kissed his forehead guiding Rhys back into the bedroom.

The omega followed blindly, mouth open, panting softly. He sat upon the bed, at once noticing the soft blankets and pillows. He stood up, a gleam in his eyes as he gathered the fabrics into his arms.

"Rhys, what are you doing?" Jack asked with a tilt to his head.

The omega didn't respond, a soft purr coming from his chest as he laid each article down; the formation took shape as a circle, leaving just enough room for Rhys and Jack, if the alpha decided to crawl into the structure.

"Baby, are you making a nest?" Jack asked.

Rhys' ears perked up at that as he turned towards his alpha. His eyes were glossy, lips wet from constantly licking them. His body swayed where he stood.

Rhys gave small chirp, eyes looking between the alpha and his nest.

"Lay down, I'll be right back." Jack said, soft smile gracing his lips as he leaned to give Rhys a chaste kiss.

The omega whined, reaching out towards the alpha's retreating back. He curled into the nest, face burying into a pillow that happened to be the one Jack used previously; it was saturated in the alpha's scent calming the omega as he waited patiently like he'd been told to do. Even as his insides churned, a full body ache taking over him, he but his tongue to stay quite as best he could. He was a good omega.

Jack gave a light jog towards Angel's room. Delighted to see his daughter already packed and waiting to be gold what to do next.

"Let me text Vaughn real quick, okay babydoll. He's a good friend of Rhys', he'll make sure you get taken care of while Rhys and I are- busy." Jack said as he was already sending the message to the other alpha. In a quick second there was a beep, Vaughn's reply came through saying he'd be there to pick Angel up immediately.

Jack sighed in relief.

"Alright, Vaughn will be here soon. Just wait for him by the door. Lock it on your way out. I trust you baby girl, behave. Daddy loves you." Jack said leaning down to swoop Angel into his arms for a quick hug and a kiss to the cheek. 

Angel giggled as they rubbed their noses together.

"I love you too. I'll be good, I promise." Angel said giving a salute.

Jack chuckled giving one last look at his daughter before hurrying back to Rhys. 

The omega had his face pressed into the pillow still, face flushed, mouth agape, as tears brimmed his eyes clinging to thick lashes.

"Alpha," Rhys panted.

Jack's eyes rolled back at the scent leaving the omega, pheromones already heady now that his heat had kick started, his instincts sparked to life as he pulled his clothes off; he growling as he stalked into the nest, stark naked, his body layered over Rhys' pressing him into the bed below in an act of dominance.

Rhys whimpered, pressing his arse back towards Jack, his boxers were damp with his slick, the shirt he wore had fallen forward as Jack pressed him into the bedding. 

Jack nosed at Rhys' neck, hot breath causing shivers to wrack his body.

"Jack," Rhys pleaded bending his neck to the side, submission was what it was, an invitation for Jack to take him and mount him. 

Jack licked his lips, hips rutting against the omega's clothed ass. Rhys' smell was clogging his mind, his brain only capable of only thinking of the most primal needs. His need for the omega in his arms.

Jack reached with a hand to pull the boxer's down, Rhys sighed. The sight of Rhys' pale thighs shiny with slick had Jack vibrating, his cock was straining.

In the distance he heard the front door slam closed. It didn't fully register with him as he was too occupied with dipping his head down, his body shimmying back so he could press his nose to the slick covered skin. He licked at it, moaning.

Rhys' head was thrashing above, hands gripping tighter than ever upon the blankets as more slick oozed from him.

"Alpha, Jack, please," He whined in a sweetly sick tone.

"Hurts, please alpha, hurts," Rhys said, hips pushing back towards where he had felt the alpha's erection, knowing the only thing that would quell the ache in him and douse the fire would be to get knotted. 

Jack picked his face up, eyes droopy, as if high on Rhys' pheromones. 

He nosed at Rhys' hip when the omega whined. He gave his flank a soft bite, a kiss, as he kneeled.

Jack's hands gripped his ass, spreading his cheeks apart with gentle movements. He pressed his face close, feeling Rhys shiver above him. A gravely moan echoed through the room.

Jack licked his lips making a last second decision.

"Come on baby, trade places with me," he said.

Rhys whined at the loss of contact, fuzzy mind barely able to comprehend what Jack was saying to him but it was a command and he would follow through with what his alpha told him to do. Clumsily he rearranged them, he sat on Jack's hips now, with the alpha staring at him.

"Scoot your ass up here Rhysie, sit on my face," Jack's pupils were dilated as he said so.

Rhys scrunched his face up wanting to be touched then and not have to move anymore but he relented. Slick trickled out of him as he moved, he moaned positioning His ass above Jack's face.

"Alpha," he whined, hands holding onto the pillow beneath Jack's head. His knuckles a pale white as he gripped. Rhys' head tossed back as he felt Jack's tongue flick over his hole, wide and flat, cleaning him of the slick that was leaking.

"Jack, alpha, yes- so good," Rhys moaned trying to grind his hips down on Jack's tongue. The alpha's hands held his ass up, helping to keep him spread and relaxed.

Jack gave a small growl, biting into Rhys' cheek in warning. He didn't want to end up with a broken nose because the omega couldn't control himself. 

The omega gave a pitiful sob, trying and failing to stop himself from pressing his hips against his alpha's tongue.

Jack growled one last time but went back to work, pressing his tongue as far as it would go inside, flicking it, retreating it, and teasing it along the rim. He played Rhys like a fiddle til he had the omega above him in a state of euphoria.

Rhys' thighs shook as his walls clenched tight around Jack's tongue, his cock dribbled a thick line of cum, desperate for release. Tears brimmed his eyes, it felt good to be stretched open but it wasn't enough. He was burning up still, his insides a mess of feverish temperatures and an itch that needed to be scratched.

Finally, as if sensing Rhys' trepidation Jack moved out from under the omega. His eyes glittered in the light with his intent. 

Rhys moaned as he was manhandled onto his back, legs spread, presenting himself for his alpha. He lifted his hips til he could feel the alpha's head at his hole. 

"Jack-" Rhys broke off into a sob as the alpha pushed in, a shaky breath leaving him as he bottomed out. He leaned down, breathing in the omega's sweet scent. Jack began to thrust, mouth starting to suck at his omega's neck, teeth pressing against him.

“You, only you Jack. Alpha. Knot me, please,” Rhys begged, clawing onto Jack's back and scratching at it in an effort to speed things up.

Jack grunted as he pulled both of Rhys’ legs across his hip and side to get best angle, getting the omega fully on his back while Jack stayed hovering over him, in the perfect position to do what he wanted. He stroked a hand across where they were joined, gathering fresh slick on his fingers and returning them to Louis’ cock. “Oh, I’m gonna do a lot baby boy,” he declared ominously, dipping his head down and latching onto Rhys' flushed skin upon his pectoral, sucking painfully hard at it until he got what he wanted, a deep magenta mark.

Rhys screeched, balling his fists in Jack’s hair, hopeless to give much of a reaction besides letting go and taking it. “A-alpha,” he stuttered, arching his back as much as possible.

Jack's tongue explored the expanse of his soon to be mate's skin, from his collar bones to his nipples. He shoved his right arm under the arched back, sneaking it up to come up around the back of his omega's shoulder, using it as leverage to keep Rhys still while he fucked him.

They stayed like that for a while, a tangle of limbs and breaths as Jack’s thrusts got more frantic, harder, his desire to mark the omega growing ever more with each bite made to the soft skin. Jack was fighting with himself but the longer it went on, the better it felt. Rhys revelled in his alpha's possessive actions, knowing that for his mate it meant everything in that moment and he egged the alpha on by tugging at his hair followed by letting out wet moans. He could feel himself feeding his alpha's ego with each pleasured sound and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

When the beginning of Jack's knot began to press at Rhys' rim the omega made an embarrassing whine, letting out a succession of pleas.

It all became too much very quickly, and just when Rhys was getting ready to come, Jack stopped his expansive marking and burrowed his canines into his bonding site instead. Rhys was now nearing the peak of his climax from the blissful feeling of the bite, his walls tightened and his head fell back as a loud moan left him. 

White painted their torsos as the alpha's knot caught, locking them together. 

Jack slowly retracted his canines, licking at the wound that would rapidly turn into a scar to forever show he was spoken for. He kissed the mark, arms wrapping around Rhys as he laid upon him.

The omega let out a high pitched whine, eyes that had once been glassy had quickly evolved into massive tears that gushed down his red stained face. The haze that had once clogged Rhys' mind seemed to have cleared for a short moment as he peppered kiss after kiss over Jack's face. 

"Alpha, my alpha, Jack. Oh my god- I love you, please-" he choked on his tears causing a coughing a fit. 

Jack smiled, eyes crinkling with his age as he kiss Rhys on the lips, it was soft and brought Rhys down from his hysterics. 

The omega whimpered, nuzzling lovingly against his alpha. 

"So happy," Rhys said before falling unconscious. It was no doubt due to the fact he'd been just bonded, his body was spiritually exhausted. Even in his heat addled state he was now drained. Instead of immediately being prepared for a second round after the alpha's knot went down he would no doubt be sleeping for a short amount of time. 

Jack was glad, he knew Rhys would need whatever energy he could muster for his heat especially since he was sharing it with an alpha. Jack kissed his mark again, so proud of his omega, he was so perfect, so lovely, he'd look beautiful when- "when what?" Jack mentally asked himself as he settled down to wait out his knot.

•••

The next week was spent in a mess of frenzied sex and sentimental cuddling. Between each session Rhys would have short bouts of clarity where he'd most often than not cry as he tried to kiss and touch every inch of Jack he could while thoroughly knotted. It had resulted in the omega uncomfortably tugging on the alpha's knot making pain flare up for both of them.

Jack found himself forcing the omega into submission to calm him down, often biting his bonded mark to release the pheromones and endorphins that were abundant upon the spot. 

Rhys would wake after each time, apologetic and whimpering to be knotted again. Jack could never deny him. Not when his body called out to him in such a seductive way.

•••

By the end of Rhys' heat the omega was fairly back to normal. His heat wasn't throwing him into a frenzy anymore, nor was he unaware of his surroundings. It was a blissful state of constant euphoria. Between Jack knotting him and being asleep, it was great.

Jack's hands slid through Rhys' hair getting a firm grip as he yanked the omega's head to the side presenting his neck to him. He leaned forward, inching closer with each thrust till his nose was flat against his sweat slicked skin. He breathed in deeply, moaning at the way Rhys reeked of him, of being owned inside and out, there was no more a prominent smell on him than Jack and that was an insane turn on for the alpha. 

Jack growled, teeth reasserting themselves along Rhys' neck; on his bond as he lodged his knot inside his omega. Rhys panted for breath beneath him, his hips and knees ached from the over usage of the past week. Yet his hole still fluttered around Jack's knot and with a strangled cry Rhys came, staining the blankets below him.

The alpha carefully moved the omega onto his side, laying behind him with the greatest ease as to not disturb their connection. He kissed Rhys' shoulder resulting in the omega letting out a happy purr, hips wiggling until Jack wrapped his arm over him, hand splayed across his stomach. 

“Did I do good alpha."

"You did amazing, now get some sleep omega." Jack said.

It must have only been moments before the gentle snores of the omega graced his ears. Jack listened gently to the steady heartbeat of his mate, smiling as his mate gave a hiccupped gasp before falling silent again. 

In the morning the alpha knew they'd have to get back to normal and pull themselves out of the state of minds they were in. Angel needed to be picked up and he was sure Angela was waiting at work with more than she could handle. Not to mention Jack was sure he remembered Rhys getting a call halfway through his heat from his omega friend, what was her name? Jenny. They hadn't stopped from fucking but he definitely remembered it, it had rung for what felt like hours until it finally stopped. 

Jack closed his eyes determined to go to sleep. He took to counting claptraps in his mind, yet as he neared three hundred he realized it was never going to work. He stared at the back of Rhys' head, he leaned forward letting his nose graze across the base of his skull. 

His scent had changed so much from when they'd first met, even so it seemed to get better every time he leaned into it. 

It was with that thought he fell asleep nuzzling his mate.

•••

"Oh come on! How can you be so good at video games?!" Vaughn exclaimed flinging his hands up, almost throwing the controller in his grip.

Angel laughed, eyelashes batting mischievously.

"In due time young one, learn from your master." Angel said pressing the start button undoing the pause. 

Vaughn growled annoyed as Angel's go-kart sped past him for what felt like the millionth time. 

"I quit! I've been playing this game for years and you just pick up the controller and are a pro, what the fuck?" Vaughn dropped the controller next to him on the couch.

Angel shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I'm just MLG at Mario kart." She boasted.

"Where did you even pick that slang up from?" Vaughn asked groaning as Yvette walked into the living room.

"Did you kick his ass again Angel?"

"Mhm, you should've seen it! He's such a sore loser." She said sticking her tongue out at the alpha.

Yvette laughed clapping her hand onto Vaughn's shoulder.

"Hey, don't pick her side over mine!" He said.

Yvette paid him no attention as she rounded the couch and plopped herself between Angel and Vaughn.

"You know, you're a real delight darling." Yvette said letting out a sigh as she hooked an arm around each person beside her, pulling them into a hug.

"I must say I'll have to thank Rhys for giving us the chance to know you." She said.

Angel stiffened at the mention of the omega.

Yvette's eyebrows rose in curiosity.

"What is it?" She asked.

Angel ducked out of Yvette's touch giving a shake of her head, finger tapping her small chin.

"Daddy likes Rhys a lot but-" Angel paused as Yvette and Vaughn stared at her with rapt attention.

"But I think Rhys is more than all those others he would bring home. Rhys smells like home." Angel said eyes darkening as she ducked her head down.

"He treats me like how the mother's of my classmates treat them." Angel said, cheeks a light pink as she gazed up catching the awestruck looks of the adults.

"D-do you not like it?" Vaughn asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I do, it's nice." Angel concluded smiling.

"I like that daddy's happy, I know he misses my mother a lot but I never knew her. So having Rhys there, it's nice." She said. Angel squeaked as she was pulled into a hug by Yvette soon followed by Vaughn.

"You're so bright." Yvette said patting the girl's dark hair.

•••

 

When the alpha opened his eyes he instinctively knew it was over, that once his omega woke up they’d be in the clear and wouldn’t have to deal with his heat until irs cycle came around again. Jack let out a sigh, while he loved having sex, he wasn’t as young as he used to be and the flecks of grey in his hair seemed to get more apparent with each passing year.

Jack rolled onto his side, grimacing as he landed in a cold wet patch of what he assumed to be Rhys’ cum and slick. He grumbled nonsensically, wrapping his arm around his omega having let go sometime in the night. 

Rhys’ eyelids fluttered, mouth opening a sliver as he opened his eyes. He yawned pressing his forehead against his alpha’s chest.

“Jack-” Rhys began, voice deep and scratchy from a weeks worth of moaning. 

“-is Angel okay?” 

Jack chuckled pressing a kiss to the top of Rhys’ head.

“Don’t worry, Vaughn is watching her as you suggested he should.”

“You listened to me?”

“Of course I did.” Jack said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Rhys smiled hiding his face.

“I’m sure she had fun then. Though, we should probably get her soon.”

“Sure Cupcake, we can go get her. You miss her?”

Rhys let out a small laugh as he rolled away from Jack.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He said throwing his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. He winced, hands instantly shooting to his lower back where he rubbed small circles into it.

Jack watched Rhys, he could feel the bond they now shared, an ever flowing ribbon connecting them and Jack figured that maybe that was why he knew that the other was feeling maternalistic urges. He gave a small smile before following Rhys’ example and getting up.

After a quick shower together, which involved nothing that leaned towards the nature of being sexual, Rhys was too sore, they got dressed. Jack had insisted that Rhys should sit and let him pick out their clothes and the omega, being as tired as he was had no issues with it. They ended up dressing in comfortable clothing, sweaters and soft jeans, normal everyday home clothes.

•••

Angel knew the instant her father and Rhys walked into the building. Her eyes widened, back straightening as she eyed the door.

Vaughn coughed awkwardly.

"What it is?"

"They're here." Angel said jumping off the couch, smile spread wide. She scrambled to the door leaving behind a baffled Yvette and Vaughn in the dust as she flung the door open. Beyond the entrance stood the wide eyed mates.

"Daddy! Rhys!" Angel cried jumping up knowing that one of them would catch her indefinitely. 

Rhys threw his arms out before Jack even knew what was going on and caught the child in his arms. He hugged her close, burying his nose in her soft locks.

"Hey beautiful, did you have fun with Vaughn?" Rhys asked balancing her so she sat on his hip.

"And Yvette!" Angel said.

Jack chuckled stepping forward pressing a kiss to Angel's forehead.

"I missed you baby girl." 

"I missed you too!" She said towards her father but quickly chose to snuggle in closer to Rhys. She laid her head upon his shoulder, nose pressing to his neck.

Rhys laughed, eyes searching out Jack's then Vaughn's, landing on Yvette lastly. The woman bristled, getting a cocky look in her eyes.

"So how was your week Rhys, you look like it's hard to stand."

Vaughn barely contained a laugh.

"Sore? How about a seat- wait." Vaughn mock offered.

"Sorry, you see we just feel like you've thrown us to the side, you're rather attached to Jack." Yvette added in.

Rhys' face flushed in anger. He bit the inside of his cheek as he pouted, bottom lip jutting out.

Jack snorted placing a hand on Rhys' lower back.

"Leave him alone guys." He kissed Rhys' temple, catching Vaughn's eyes as he did so. He still remembered the first time he met him, he was still wary but he trusted Rhys' judgment of people- for the most part.

"Oh fine, only because Angel is right there." Yvette said. 

At the mention of her, everyone's eyes focused in on the girl. She had her eyes closed, nose pressed flush against Rhys' neck- close to his bond bite. 

Jack reached for her, but before he could remove her from Rhys' arms her eyes opened up. She blinked a few times looking between her father and Rhys before letting out a soft whine. 

The alpha instantly let go and let his daughter get closer to Rhys. When she settled down again she gave a slight grunt, head tilting up to press a kiss to Rhys' cheek. She nuzzled the spot then and quickly quieted down.

Rhys was flustered, a now happy smile graced his features. He tightened his hold on Angel, ensuring he wouldn't drop her as he walked towards the couch. When he sat down Angel crawled onto his lap, resting her head against his chest.

Yvette watched confused with the other two as well, but she quickly gave a small gasp as it clicked in her head. She snapped her fingers drawing everyone's attention to her herself.

"Has she been doing this for awhile?" She asked.

Rhys looked to Jack before giving Yvette a single nod.

Yvette's grin widened.

"She recognizes Rhys as her, quote unquote mother. This is too precious." 

"Would that have to do with how he and Jack are mated now?" Vaughn asked.

Yvette nodded, sighing happily.

"Yeah it does, isn't it cute. She said her mom died, remember Vaughn! This is just what she needed, though even if Jack and Rhys mated, she shouldn't feel the bond unless they share a blood connection- I mean it's possible without one just really unlikely." 

Vaughn looked at Rhys, eyes glancing down to Angel.

"She's a good girl-"

"Damn right she is, that's my baby girl!" Jack butted in proudly.

Rhys shot Jack a small glare that read "shut up". 

Vaughn chose to ignore it and continue.

"-she talked a lot and I think that this is just a process. If Yvette's right, which I think she is mind you, this may be like how a newborn infant bonds with it's mother, just she's not a baby. They're imprinting slowly on each other." Vaughn said giving a few vague hand gestures.

Yvette nodded in agreement giving her best impressed face.

Jack looked to his family, eyebrows drawn tight together. Rhys was very much the first omega he'd ever been with in a committed relationship and maybe it was because he was an omega that Angel liked him so much. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful, because he was, he just really wanted her to like Rhys for himself and not his endotype. But he knew not having a mother growing up was hard for her, he tried his best but he knew he wasn't perfect. He knew could definitely spend more time at home.

It was when his heart skipped a beat and his stomach gave way to butterflies and a fuzzy feeling overtook him from the sight of Rhys holding his daughter did he realize why he so willingly gave into his feelings for Rhys. It was because he knew he was the right one for not only himself but for Angel too.

Jack crouched down next to his mate and daughter, he kissed Rhys' lips, then the top of Angel's head.

"My beautiful family." He whispered.

Yvette and Vaughn looked towards each other, very much feeling that they were intruding on the moment.

Rhys giggled, giving Jack on of his dazzling smiles.

"Why don't we go home, it seems like we have a lot to think about- theorize." Rhys said.

Jack nodded standing up again.

"I would ask you to stay at your real home but it doesn't matter at this point." Vaughn laughed.

Rhys gave him a small mile as Jack picked up the lethargic Angel. She grumbled agitated until Rhys stood up and took her back into his arms.

She was by no means small but Rhys had no problem holding her. He loved it and he'd do it for as long as she'd let him.

"Thanks for watching her." Rhys said.

Vaughn gave a small roll of his eyes as he stood up making a quick dash to Rhys' old room, where Angel had slept, and grabbed her small bag she'd brought with her.

"Don't forget her stuff. Now, take care and know I'm always willing to watch her for you." Vaughn gave them a wink as they graciously took the bag and exited the apartment.

When the door closed Vaughn collapsed back onto the couch next to Yvette. He rolled his head to the side peeking an eye open.

"Wanna play some Mario kart?"

•••

Rhys had begun to yawn by the time they reached home. His eyes had started to droop but he still managed to keep a good hold onto Angel.

The alpha gave a small sigh as he ushered Rhys inside. They quietly deposited Angel to her room where she'd laid down and went to sleep. Having been tired from what they now knew as "bonding" with Rhys.

"Jack?" Rhys said.

"What is it Rhysie?"

"I love her. And I love you-" Rhys began, the words getting stopped as he yawned mid speak.

"-and I feel really nauseous." Rhys began, swaying on his feet. 

Jack's eyes bugged out as he rushed to Rhys' side steadying him. He helped his omega to their room and sat him down on the bed.

It wasn't long before Rhys doubled over, hand clapped over his mouth as he stood and ran for the closest bathroom.

Jack's mind drew a blank before he was running to Rhys' side, rubbing his back and whispering gentle encouragements to him as he heaved over the porcelain bowl. 

When Rhys stopped puking, the omega wiped his mouth on his shirt.

Jack grimaced still leaning forward to press a kiss to his head.

"Do you think you're sick, sick? Or do you think it'll pass?" Jack asked.

"I think it'll pass but I'll ask my doctor about it at my next appointment." Rhys said.

Jack sighed helping his mate to stand up.

"We'll see, for now I'm prescribing you lots of bed rest. Let me take care of you." He said.

Rhys smiled, placing his hand, palm facing outwards on his forehead, as he pretended to swoon.

"My knight, how may I ever repay you?"

"Help me make an army to take over the world."

Rhys laughed.

"I think I'm too sore for that right now. Ask again later." He teased, allowing himself to be laid down and covered up.

"Darn, sucks for me then don't it baby boy. Just rest up." Jack said leaning down to kiss Rhys' bond bite, he lingered until he felt Rhys giggle.

"My alpha." Rhys said lovingly, eyes hazed in a sleepy fog.

"Go to sleep." Jack said, watching as Rhys took breath after breath until they slowly evened out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are how I thrive, so drop a comment, message me, or something :33 I'm pretty nice, just saiyan (jk I'm super lame, save yourselves) I accept story prompts/requests ya know, so like if any of you want a short story or a moderate sized one, obviously not a monster sized one since I'm dedicated to this one currently, then say so :33


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today(Jan. 23) is my birthday y'all (:
> 
> So I decided to post this now before I forget later. I sorta rushed this chapter to be updated, so I didn't reread it all the way through the second time. Its a tad bit shorter than usual, sorry about that as well. Any who, I hope you guys like it still!

Days came and went, Rhys had officially moved into Jack's house. With the assistance of the alpha and Vaughn of course, Yvette had watched- supervised in her words- and they managed to transfer his belongings from one place to the other.

It was after that when they knew they had to tackle another occurrence. Angel. While young, she was old enough not to be glued to a parental figure but with Rhys it was all she seemed to be able to do. 

Jack had taken a moment to devise a way to help the situation and slowly Angel had begun to slow down in her clingy nature. Jack and Rhys had helped her transition by giving her time to lay with Rhys every night. They called it their bonding time; she would curl up in Rhys' arms for a good hour, sometimes more and just lay there. It helped to stop her from being connected to his hip during the day.

Though there would be times where she would get over protective of Rhys, even towards Jack. She'd do her usual act of curling up on his lap but whenever Jack would try to touch the omega he'd be met with an angry child glaring profusely at him, small hands smacking his own away. Along with that, Rhys had been increasingly getting more sick. It appeared at random times, though most predominantly when he woke up or smelled something off.

Jack had begun to worry about the omega, scared something was drastically wrong with him. Yet each time he mentioned the doctor Rhys would say he had a regular appointment and he'd go then, swiftly changing the topic afterwards. For the life of him, Jack couldn't understand what was going on. Rhys would get done throwing up only to announce he was hungry, then go and make the most horrendous food combinations he'd ever seen.

Jack tried to ignore the feeling in his gut, allowing the omega to continue normally. He allowed Rhys to hang out with Jenny and her mate, he allowed Rhys to continue at work, to do his everyday things, all while Jack felt like the omega should be in bed resting. 

Rhys wouldn't admit to feeling down, even when he had bags under his eyes and his body ached. He trudged through it, pushing off his symptoms as nothing more than being sleep deprived and needing to go to bed earlier.

Jack had suggested waning Angel from being so clingy even more so and Rhys had shot him a hurt look.

That night he had found Rhys and Angel curled up on a pile of blankets and pillows. Angel was facing Rhys, curled in towards him, her tiny hands pressed against the omega's stomach as they slept. It was that which made him call up Rhys' doctor, begrudgingly, and ask for his mates appointment to be pushed forward.

The doctor had been confused but easily relented when asked too.

It took Jack a while to get Rhys to agree to be dragged to the doctor's when the new appointment came around. The omega had whined about being fine, eyes darting from side to side until they landed on Angel. She was watching them, wide eyes looking at Rhys with so much adoration.

"If not for me, for Angel Rhys. What if there's something wrong with you?" Jack had challenged.

Rhys had tapped his foot on the ground, lifting his head. He gulped nervously as Angel stood from the couch and went to him wrapping her arms around his long legs.

"You'll be fine, won't you?" Angel asked.

Rhys nodded his head, shoulders drooping as he caved in. His hands laid on his stomach.

"You have two days before the visit." Jack informed triumphantly. 

Rhys nodded his head, kneeling down to pull Angel into his arms. In the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't be worried but he was terrified.

•••

The next day Rhys had woken early and went to Jenny's home only leaving a note for a Jack.

The omega welcomed Rhys into her home with open arms; her bright smile faltered as Rhys gave her a worried frown.

"Oh sweety, come in, come in! What's wrong?" Jenny asked ushering Rhys to sit down upon her sofa. 

"Jenny, I'm scared."

"About?" She asked sitting next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I've been sick a lot lately, throwing up, and constantly hungry but not at the same time, my back hurts and I feel like I'm going crazy because Jenny-" his voice cracked as he turned to face her with tears in his eyes. 

"-I think I'm pregnant."

Jenny gasped, small hands covering her mouth.

"I knew something smelled different about you!" She cheered, eyes already pink and glassy with tears waiting to be shed. She threw her arms around Rhys, burying her face into his arm.

"I'm so happy for you, Rhys! Have you told Jack?" 

At mention of the alpha, Rhys deflated, slumping against the couch.

"No, of course not. I'm not even sure yet, it's just a feeling I have besides being sick recently." 

Jenny rubbed at her eyes as she tried to get back to her previous state.

"I see, I'm sure he'd be happy Rhys."

"But he already has Angel-"

"Angel who's mother died, Angel who has taken to you like you're her birth mom, don't you think Jack would want a pup with the person he's mated to?" Jenny said, eyes still red but she managed to get rid of the tears.

Rhys whined trying to disappear into the cushions.

"I don't know, we haven't really talked about it, kids, I mean." Rhys said.

Jenny pursed her lips, her hands caressing her own baby bump. 

"He had my doctors appointment pushed forward Jen." Rhys said.

"Then you better tell him before it then."

"That only gives me what? Tonight and tomorrow, Jenny I can't!" Rhys sucked in a sharp breath turning his face away from his friend.

"Come on Rhys, you're stronger than this," she said standing up, she slotted herself between his legs and took his face into her hands.

"Do you need Garrett and I to be there? For support of course."

Rhys shook his head.

"No, no, you can't be there, it has to be private. I- I need it to be private." He said.

Jenny sighed leaning her forehead against his.

"This is your first pregnancy, it can be the riskiest, don't stress yourself out love. Talk to Jack, let your alpha help you. He won't reject it, you. You're his family now and you carry his child. There is no deeper connection than creating a lttile person together." Jenny rubbed their noses together before backing away.

Rhys took a deep breath, slowly looking Jenny in the eyes. Her long hair was thrown up into a sloppy bun and she looked exhausted with dark bags under eyes and a crease on her brow from constantly furrowing them; Rhys suddenly felt guilt stab it's way in him.

"I'm sorry Jenny, you're right. I didn't mean to cause trouble for you." 

Jenny waved her hands dismissively.

"It's not a problem Rhys, I just worry about you. Please, talk to Jack, I'm sure he'll be more than accepting. I bet he's even picked up on it already."

"You think?"

"I know."

•••

Jack bolted to the front door the moment he heard the lock click. He swung the door open bundling Rhys up into his arms, peppering the omega with kisses. They hadn't seen each other all day and the alpha hadn't been able to stop himself from frantically worrying about his mate. 

"Oh baby, are you okay?" Jack asked taking a step back to arms length to get a good look at Rhys.

The omega nodded his head, a lopsided smile directed at him.

"I'm fine but Jack, I think we need to talk." Rhys had managed to keep from stuttering but the alpha could smell his distress, his nervousness.

Jack said a small "okay" as he pulled Rhys towards their sofa and sat down pulling the omega onto his lap.

"What is it baby, are you okay?"

Each time the alpha said "baby" Rhys flinched, eyes lowering farther and farther.

"I think, I may be p-pregnant."

Jack stared at Rhys, eyes searching the omega for any signs that would mean he was joking. When a sign didn't appear he moved Rhys from his lap. He stood up starting to walk away, hand raised to his face as he pressed his fingertips into his forehead.

"Jack?" Rhys called getting no response. His breath caught in his throat.

"Alpha, please-" Rhys whined.

Jack stopped for a second, his back still facing Rhys before continuing down the hallway.

Rhys blinked rapidly pushing away the tears as he stood up and went after Jack.

Rhys stumbled down the hall, hiccuping as he restrained the emotions that bombarded him.

"Jack please, can we talk, w-what are you doing?" Rhys froze in the doorway to Angel's room.

Jack was crouched down, arms wrapped tightly around his daughter, his shoulders were shaking as were the small hands that were balled up in his jacket.

"Jack? Are you- are you okay?" Rhys asked warily.

Instead of words in return he heard the quiet sounds of two separate sobs followed by, "we're having a pup, did you hear that Angel, you're gonna be a big sister." 

Rhys sank to his knees against the door, face split into a wide smile as he let out a watery laugh.

"It's not for certain yet but I'm pretty sure that I am." Rhys said wiping at his eyes.

Jack slowly let go of Angel, pivoting on the pads of his feet to face Rhys. He opened his arms and made a beckoning motion.

Rhys nodded, moving forward and crawled into his arms.

The alpha encompassed Rhys and Angel into his embrace, burying his face between their own.

"I love both of you. All of you." Jack croaked, kissing Angel on the cheek and Rhys briefly on the lips before unwrapping his arms from them and ducked his head down, placing multiple kisses on Rhys' still flat stomach. 

"Jack stop," Rhys laughed smiling, gently pushing Jack's face away from his stomach. 

Angel got between her father and Rhys, giant blue eyes peered into the omega's.

"Does that mean I can call you mom now?" She asked innocently enough. 

Rhys blanched, eyes going wide as he tears instantly trickled down his cheeks.

Jack gave a soft chuckle, moving forward to hug them again.

"Yes baby girl, that means you can call him whatever you want." Jack said.

Rhys nodded dumbly, squeezing Angel the closest to him.

"I'll wear the title proudly, I won't let you down Angel." Rhys said between tears and snot. 

That night the trio slept together, curling up on the adult's bed, cocooning Angel in their warmth. She huddled closely to Rhys, whispering small words to her parents.

"Good night daddy-"

"G'night Angel,"

"-Good night mommy."

A small happy whine left Rhys.

"Good night baby." 

•••

When the day came for Rhys to go to the doctor's appointment they took Angel with them. She refused to go to Vaughn's, demanding she be allowed to know how the appointment went.

Rhys paced nervously in the waiting lounge, nails bitten down to a shorter length than normal for him.

"Calm down cupcake, it'll be okay." Jack reassured.

"If I'd known you were just pregnant I wouldn't have moved the appointment up."

"Just pregnant? Just pregnant, Jack, Really?" Rhys shot him a glare.

"Don't mind me, apparently I'm the only one worried of my condition which involves the baby." Rhys exasperated. 

"Don't stress Rhys, everything will be alright."

"Don't be upset mommy." Angel piped up, instantly deflating the omega as he dropped to his knees hugging her.

"Patient Rhys B. The doctor will now see you." Said a nurse.

Rhys gulped as he stood up. He took small steps towards the room being pushed forward by Jack.

"Hello Rhys, I'm glad to see you're doing well still." The doctor said gesturing for him to sit down.

"Doctor," Rhys began hesitantly.

"I believe I'm pregnant."

The doctor laughed, slapping his knees as he did so.

"Why of course. I had a feeling you were the last time you were here, well your body was also displaying the symptoms commonly known to happen to male omegas as their bodies quickly change to make way for their child." He said.

"Why didn't you think to say anything?" Rhys asked angrily.

"I assumed you both knew. Your alpha there was already getting over protective."

"No Jack's like that normally." Rhys said offhandedly.

Jack snorted pulling Angel to his side as the doctor eyed her.

"And this must be your child from a previous engagement. Hello pup!" The doctor said cheerfully.

Angel sniffed his way then decided to hide behind her father's legs.

"How would you know that without proof?" Jack asked snappy.

"Well I've been Rhys' doctor for a long time and I know for a fact he's never had a child before. Never been pregnant before either. How tantalizing." The doctor said clapping his hands together.

Angel pouted sticking her head out from behind Jack.

"What are you going to do to mommy?" She demanded.

The doctor smiled at her.

"You see young one, I'm going to make sure Rhys' body is healthy and that he'll be able to carry the pup without trouble."

"Carry the pup?" She said.

The doctor hummed thoughtfully pulling out a patient gown and his gloves.

"Now Rhys, please go get changed into this so we can begin."

As the omega went to get changed, the doctor faced Jack and sighed.

"The nursing assistants seem to get lazier with each new trainee, can't give an old man a break, eh?" He laughed lightly before letting out a sigh.

"I hope you both the best and I hope to see good results with this pregnancy." He said lastly before turning away from the alpha.

Jack looked at him confused as Angel's hand tightened her grip on his pants.

"What does that mean daddy?"

"I'm not sure baby doll." Jack said.

Jack and Angel were made to sit outside a curtain while the doctor checked Rhys. It started out with,

"How are you feeling Rhys?"

"Emotionally: scared, physically: alright."

The doctor gave a small hum at that, his pen scratching against the paper. Afterwards he announced he'd be checking Rhys' weight, blood pressure, and urine; perform other exams and order tests, as appropriate; and closely monitor any complications he may have or that he were to develop, and intervene if necessary.

A half an hour passed, finding Jack nervously tapping his foot along the linoleum flooring. Angel was sitting in a chair next to him, her hands clasped in her lap as she swung her legs back and forth.

Behind the curtain a machine beeped. 

Jack's breath caught as he heard the doctor sigh. He stood up moving to the curtain to push it aside.

"What? What was that sound for? Is everything okay?" He asked.

Rhys gave him a small look, motioning for him to calm down.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"Well you see, since Rhys here has implants, metal ones, there can be certain complications."

"Like what?" Jack demanded.

The doctor took a deep breath, probably used to giving this speech to the partners of those who had implants.

"Metal-on-metal bearings frequently are used in young patients leading to the concern that disseminated metals such as chromium and cobalt as the main constituents could affect pregnancies. Which is what I was afraid of appearing."

"And the sound?" Jack reiterated. 

"The sound simply meant I'm going to need to monitor his blood pressure. Also at different gestational weeks, maternal blood, aspirate of the pseudotumor, and amniotic fluid will need to be analyzed for chromium and cobalt. If the toxicity levels increase I may need to put Rhys on a therapy regiment using chelating agents." The doctor said.

"Rhys, is he serious?" Jack asked looking to his omega.

Rhys nodded his head sadly.

"Yes, he is but I'm sure everything will be fine." Rhys said trying to remain on the bright side.

"I'm sorry Rhys, Jack, but I will do everything to make sure this is the easiest pregnancy for you both and that your child is born healthy."

Jack breathed through his nose, calming himself down.

"Thank you, doctor."

"Of course, it's my job. Now Rhys there are a few things I want to go over with you before I dispatch you to go home."

Rhys nodded, motioning for the doctor to continue as he reached out taking Jack's hand in his own.

"From what I can tell this is your seventh week. I'm going to need you to eat healthy, especially since we need to keep your blood pressure at a constant good rate. Can you do that?"

"Yes of course, you can count on me." Rhys said squeezing Jack's hand.

Rhys was allowed to change back to his normal clothes, the next appointment was set and they were sent on their way.

As they piled into the vehicle to go home, Angel turned to Rhys.

"Is he going to be alright?" 

Jack shushed her giving a small nod.

"Rhys will-"

"Not mommy, the baby," she stated.

Jack gave her a soft smile.

"Of course Angel, the baby will be just fine."

•••

In the time after the doctor's visit Rhys began to sleep a lot more than he ever had before, having a hard time focusing on anything when he was awake.

When the alpha woke up one night to the omega sitting up in bed, staring hopelessly at the wall ahead of him, eyes glassy with unshed tears, he stopped having him go to work. It was persistent apparently because it wasn't the last time the alpha found his mate, secluding himself away to worry all by himself. He would allow Jack to pull him in to his lap where he'd be comforted until he stopped mumbling "sorry, I'm sorry Jack, sorry," sorry for what, Jack wasn't sure. He was giving them everything they could have hoped for.

Jack did his best to care for Rhys, the omega, even after being warned, had started neglecting his health. He had forgone eating, only doing so when Jack sat him down, presenting him with a platter of food and hand fed him.

Rhys never seemed into it, only doing the bare minimum of chewing and swallowing, never making eye contact with the alpha.

Jack was at his wits end, he was beyond worried about his mate. Not to mention how much Rhys' condition as of late effected Angel. It wasn't unusual to find her curled up beside him trying to get any of the responses he had use to give her.

It had only been a couple of weeks since his last doctor's visit and Jack couldn't push the next one to be sooner. It wasn't a good idea, he knew it, but he couldn't stop himself as he began an online search using the symptoms Rhys had begun exhibiting.

He knew it was dumb to believe everything he read, knowing it could be a variety of things but only one stood out to him like a beacon of light.

Depression.

It wasn't uncommon, up to 33% of pregnant mother's experienced clinical depression.

Jack was certain that it was that because Rhys had been showing signs such as: no longer enjoying the things he used to enjoy, decreased interest in the world around him, guilt, low energy, poor concentration, and appetite changes. Not to mention that he'd been oversleeping, sleeping more hours than what was necessary even for a pregnant person.

It didn't take much for Jack to figure out what caused it. It was the report from the doctor, that his implants may cause problems for their child. 

It was normal for omegas to blame themselves when something happened to their child. And Rhys had barely found out he was carrying only to be told he could be potentially harming it. It was in his nature to protect and nurture and he no longer knew if that was what he was doing. 

All Jack knew was that he had to think of a way to reassure his omega that it was okay, that he was doing amazing, and that their pup was healthy. 

It was terrifying to think that if he failed, Rhys may stress his body behind it's limits. Jack knew if they lost the baby, Rhys would probably never carry again.

It had happened before in many cases. Most omegas could never bounce back from losing a pup during pregnancy. It threw them into a state resembling an omega drop, constant distress; they could almost never forgive themselves.

Jack never wanted that to happen, not to Rhys.

If they couldn't see the doctor Jack could at least look up safe remedies online and pray that they worked. He would do anything for his family.

There were several therapies that didn't involve medication and were therefore considered generally safe for a developing baby. For those who needed medication, there were low-risk options that could deliver real relief. Jack took a few from the list, thought about them for a bit and finally decided he would try them.  
It began with natural mood booster's, Omega-3 essential fatty acids. 

Rhys had easily eaten the food, a variety of cooked fished garnished with walnuts and other items to add flavor and boost it's nutritional value. All it took was the Jack rubbing Rhys' stomach and some gentle kisses to his neck before Jack had gotten him to taste it. It was after the first bite that Rhys began to eat by himself. Jack figured he was so hungry he couldn't help it anymore.

When he wasn't feeding him, Jack gave him massages, talking about how their child may look, who it would act like, and most importantly how healthy it would be. 

Rhys always seemed to open up a bit more at the mention of the life growing inside of him. Jack kept doing research on how to lift his moods without medications, it felt like nothing was helping, maybe he was just impatient.

Jack woke up one morning, the spot next to him in the bed emoty. At first he had panicked, hurrying out of bed and down the hallway.

Rhys had been in the kitchen sitting on the counter, a baggie of trail mix Jack had prepared for him some time before was half gone in his hands. The alpha sighed in relief.

"Is that good baby?" Jack asked walking towards him, resting his head on his mate's shoulder.

Rhys nodded, "yeah, I was hungry but I didn't feel like cooking." 

Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to his neck, overwhelmingly happy.

"I could cook for you, you want that Rhysie?" Jack asked.

The omega went silent for a moment before giving an affirmative chirp.

Jack cooked a simple breakfast of banana walnut pancakes and bacon.

Angel had stumbled out of her room, drowsily rubbing at her eyes.

"Daddy?" Angel asked walking up to his legs looking up at him holding a spatula serving out the food.

"I'm hungry too,"

"Alright baby, I'll give you some too." Jack reached down and ruffled her hair.

Soon the family sat huddled on the couch, watching television while they stuffed their faces with food. Angel dribbled syrup down her chin, giving a huff. Rhys, having seen it gave a small laugh, reaching over with a licked thumb to wipe it away.

Jack's heart tripped up. What a good day.

"After this, do you guys want to go shopping? We could look for things for the baby?" He clinked his silverware on his plate as he looked to them expectantly.

•••

It was a good day. A very good day in fact, according to Jack. Rhys had been keen on getting out of the house and he was more than happy to accompany his mate to get some fresh air.

They chose to go to a close shopping center that had a variety of shops. The first shop they visited ended with Angel buying a few new toys, clothes, and bracelet that centered on a light blue butterfly.

Rhys had smiled, kissed the top of her head and called the bracelet "extremely beautiful" and that he thought it looked cute on her. 

Angel had preened under his compliments, puffing out her chest and squaring her shoulders.

"I know." She said confidently, then a beat later added in shyly, "thank you."

They wandered the center for a short while after that. Rhys would make small comments on the stores while offering to his and Angel's conversation.

It was a relief to see Rhys behaving even the slightest bit normal. It gave Jack hope and he knew that as long as he supported him then they'd be okay.

When Rhys plastered his face to the window of a shop titled "bibs for babes" Jack knew they would be carrying many more bags.

Rhys dragged them into the store, immediately overwhelmed by the mass variety of baby clothes for all stages. Rhys looked at Jack, once he received a nod from his alpha he took off. The small basket he'd had was overflowing by the time he made it back to Jack.

"Rhysie, we don't know the gender yet." Jack reminded him.

"Thats why I got clothes for both!" Rhys piped up happily holding up a blue and white striped onesie with a whale on it in one hand and a light yellow onesie decorated with daises and ladybugs in the other.

Jack couldn't deny him when he smiled.

"Fine, we'll get 'em all." Jack waved his hand motioning for Rhys to join him at his side.

The omega smiled walking over to his mate, slotting himself into his side as Jack draped an arm over his shoulders.

Angel looked up at them and smiled before she skipped ahead to the cashier.

Rhys waited patiently as the cashier rung up their items. Occasionally the beta would look to where Jack's arm was wrapped around Rhys then act like she hadn't been trying to see more into their lives.

"Okay, that'll be your total." She said pointing towards the price on the screen.

Jack handed her one of his credit cards.

"Thank you sirs, have a pleasant day." She said smiling as she handed Jack his card back and slid the bags across the counter.

As they exited the store, Rhys turned to Jack.

"Can we get ice cream?" He asked.

"Oh! Please daddy!" Angel chimed in.

Jack looked between the two of them as they puppy eyed him. His resolve crumbled and he caved in.

"Fine, let's go get some." He said.

"What do you feel like buttercup?"

Rhys tapped his index finger against his chin as he thought.

"Mint chocolate chip."

Jack chuckled, nodding as he guided them into the creamery.

"How about you babydoll?" He asked Angel.

Angel threw her hands up in the air giving a small shout of, "chocolate!"

Jack winced at the high pitch but smiled nonetheless.

"Single scoop of chocolate on a waffle cone, double scoop of mint chocolate chip in a bowl, and one scoop french vanilla in a waffle cone." The lady behind the counter took down their order.

When they paid and were handed their ice cream, Jack was bombarded by an armful of pregnant omega.

"Thank you alpha." Rhys purred into his ear, his actions almost causing both him and Jack to drop the ice cream but they somehow managed not too.

Angel giggled at them as she skipped past, moving to a table.

Jack's pupils dilated as the omega kissed his neck before sauntering away after Angel.

Jack followed his movements with a shake of his head.

"What a tease." He whispered.

•••

The rest of the day went by in a blur, shop after shop, they acquired a new handful of bags. It quickly became too much for the alpha to carry alone and not wanting to stress his mate he requested they head home.

Rhys had whined, complaining that he was still okay to walk around more.

Jack smiled at him and assured him that he'd do whatever the omega wanted when they got home. That quickly shut Rhys' mouth as he ushered not only the alpha but Angel as well into the vehicle to head home.

•••

Angel sung under her breath as she played with her new toys that her father had bought her: a new doll and a child sized electric piano.

"Oh that sounds lovely Angel," Rhys cooed kneeling down next to where she sat. Angel paused in her playing to look at Rhys, giving him a giant smile. 

"I'm performing for my new doll!" She said. Rhys chuckled pulling Angel to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Well you're doing amazing baby, a real prodigy." He assured.

Angel glowed under his compliment as she went back to pressing keys and humming a sweet melody. As Rhys stood and made his way towards his and Jack's room, a sigh slipped out. Jack was on him in a second, hands comfortingly patting his arms.

"Hey buttercup, are you okay? Want to do something, watch a movie or play games with Angel?" He asked giving an upbeat smile.

Rhys shook his head, casting a glance back at Angel.

"Nothing, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Already? That's a little early, even for you." Jack went for playful tone. 

The blank look in Rhys' eyes had the alpha frowning.

"Come here baby." Jack said pulling Rhys into his arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Rhys shook his head against his shoulder.

"Nothing."

Jack tsked, starting to walk them to their room. He closed the door behind them, giving them privacy.

"Rhys," Jack began as the omega tried to squirm his way out of Jack's grasp.

Rhys pushed Jack away, his eyebrows tensed together, and his body rigid.

"Why does there have to be something wrong with me? Can't I do anything without it causing a global epidemic?" Rhys growled.

"Bbay, baby no, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" Rhys hissed through clenched teeth.

"I just want to support you."

"The just- just!" Rhys let out a frsutrated cry, crumbling to his knees.

"Rhys?" Jacksaid, worry pinching his features close together. He knlet down, taking Rhys' hands into his own.

"Talk to me, please Rhys. I'm here for you, I'm your mate now, don't leave me out of your loop."

Rhys wilted, a shaky breath on his lips as he leaned onto Jack.

"I'm so scared." He admitted.

A surprised inhale came from Rhys as the omega lifted his head, watery eyes stared into his alpha's. Rhys knew he was the cause of that fear, he had to be, but he was scared too. So very scared of failing his alpha. He was scared he'd lose Jack; their child. The odds were so at war. His doctor had made a side comment about knowing for sure if the child would be healthy at their next visit but Rhys knew better than to get his hopes up. The thought of his next visit sent chills down his spine, though if it went good not only would his child be diagnosed healthy but then he wouldn't have to worry about miscarrying.  

"Jack-" Rhys hugged him- "I am too." He said.

"Why have you been so distant?" Jack asked holding Rhys against him, the warmth of the other more calming than he could have ever imagined it being.

"I never meant to become distant, never. It just happened. I started thinking Jack, thinking a lot about the possibilities. That we have the chance of having a child together and making this family bigger! I just want to provide that for you, for Angel. She'd be such a good sister, Jack," Rhys sighed as Jack begun to rub his back.

"I don't want to be unknowingly causing harm to our child in any form. I'd love them no matter what, I already do, but what would others think? Of them, of me?" Rhys' body gave an involuntary shudder.

"I don't want your reputation to dwindle because of me," Rhys said.

"Don't worry about that, not my reputation Rhysie. You're worth so much more than what others think of me and this child, our baby, it's without a doubt just as important. And she, or he, whatever we have, they will be healthy and strong and beautiful, like their mother." Jack pressed his forehead against Rhys'. 

Rhys was silent as he sought out more of Jack's comforting touches. He tapped his arm til the alpha brought his hands forward so they could be held and he resituated himself on his lap. 

"Please continue," Rhys asked.

"They're gonna be smart Rhysie, so smart. I mean look at us, we're basically geniuses, this kid, they're gonna have it made. We still have to design the nursery, what school should we send them too? The same as Angel, yeah-" Rhys nodded his head against Jack. -"Just imagine it baby, we're going to have the best kid in the world! No one would be able to hold a candle to them. And when the doctor tells us that they're healthy, it's not going to be a surprise because you've been fighting along side through this pregnancy already. Wearing yourself thin worrying baby boy, you don't need to worry any more. I promise everything will be okay, I'll support you through anything."

Jack brushed his lips over Rhys' mating mark, nose pressed to his neck.

The omega's pulse had slowed as they held tight onto each other, his panicked breaths now calmed and slow.

"None of this is your fault Rhys." Jack kissed his temple.

•••

Early in the morning Jack had been called into work to take care of an emergency. Apparently a fire had started in R&D while no one was around and the alarm didn't go off alerting the sprinklers. Jack had cursed when he'd gotten the call, gently waking Rhys to tell him.

The omega had whined, reaching for his alpha so he wouldn't leave.

Jack had bit his lip and forced himself to look away.

“I'll be back soon Rhys, go back to sleep and by the time you wake up I'll already be back home,” Jack said.

Rhys had whined, pulling the blankets over his face as he buried himself into the spot where Jack had previously been.

•••

Angel knocked at her parents door, eyes bleary and drool dried on her chin. When no answer came she tried again.

From inside she could hear the soft intake of breath, a low whine, then a sobering sniffle of- “Angel, is that you?” -before the door opened in front of her.

“Where's daddy?”

Rhys wiped at his nose with the neck of his shirt, eyes puffy from the lack of sleep. After Jack had left he hadn't been able to sleep properly.

“He had to run into work real quick. He'll be back soon baby.” Rhys knelt down opening his arms out to her.

Angel went to him, accepting it as he hugged her and picked her up.

“Do you want to lay with me while we wait?” Rhys asked walking towards the bed already.

Angel nodded, a small yawn slipping out. It was still early, not even a couple of hours had past since Jack left.

They cuddled together on the bed, Rhys curled around Angel as she snuggled into his chest, hands pressed to his sides and stomach. Rhys delicately combed his fingers through her hair, pressing soft kisses to her eyelids and forehead, an old lullaby being hummed softly from the back of his throat.

It was the kind of distraction he needed with Jack not being there. Because even with the reassuring words bouncing back and forth in his mind still, it was the absence of his warm touch that made Rhys remember that sinking feeling that still lurked around the edges. He didn't want to fall to that again, not when Jack had so easily picked up on it and had been clearly upset. He was still scared to ask how his “absence” had effected Angel. 

He knew she looked to him for the comfort of a mother she had gone so long without and he would do everything within his power to give that feeling to Angel but he didn't want to be a new source of disappointment. Rhys stopped the gentle hum and stilled his actions. 

Angel had fallen asleep, her eyelids flickered back and forth in her slumber.

Rhys took a deep breath, calming himself. He focused on the feel of Angel in his arms, the smell of lavender from her favorite shampoo, the sound of her breathing, the stale taste in his mouth, and the sight of a flickering light coming from the alarm clock on the night stand. Rhys took another steadying breath.

“I'm alright.” He told himself as he closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

•••

After the emergency fire Jack had been needed a lot more frequently at the company. It had gone from once functioning without much say from him to needing his voice every other second. And for Rhys, pregnant and slowly trying to overcome the depression that had worked its way into him, it was hard. He loved it when Jack was home, it made it easier to focus on him, on how happy he made his alpha. Because whenever Jack was around, it was always smiles and laughter, kisses to the forehead and cheeks, and whispers of “I love you”.

But when Jack went to the office Rhys wouldn't have any contact with him until he got home. He'd smell of every employee he had socialized with and every time there was always the smell of at least one unmated omega that set Rhys on edge. He knew there was no competition but it was hard for his instincts to understand that, especially when he was pregnant and his mate wasn't around constantly.

Though once Rhys would mention the smells Jack wouldn't instantly start to sooth the omega. Even while his eyes had bags under them, the whites of them red and heavily veined. Rhys felt bad, he knew better, he shouldn't be so needing.

Jack never let him feel bad for it, he would kiss Rhys’ stomach and tell him that it was all for a good reason.

Rhys could never say anything after that, his mouth would go dry and eyes wide in a comical fashion.

It was with great patience and many late nights laying awake fretting over his pregnant lover that Jack finally made it to the day of their next doctor's appointment. Jack had nearly pulled his hair out, watching as Rhys’ mental state went from good to bad and back again. It was exhausting, he just wanted him to stop worrying.

•••

“-They’re healthy, with a-” 

Jack couldn't hear past the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. 

They looked to each other, Rhys opened his arms up and the alpha dove into them, hugging his mate.

“You hear that Rhysie? You're doing great, our baby is fine!” Jack kissed Rhys, ignoring the way the doctor gave them an undignified squawk.

“Sirs, please!” The doctor laughed awkwardly, looking to the clipboard in his hands and then to the monitor.

“Would you like to know the gender?” 

That got their attention, instantly Jack had turned his head towards the doctor. With a knowing look he said- “it's a boy” -causing the doctor to give a smile.

“Well usually the sire does know even before tests are done.” The doctor sat down on his rolling stool and still started to get out the jelly and sonogram machine.

“I'd still like to check, it's also mandatory.” He gave them a small shrug.

Jack had been right much to Rhys’ delight. He could feel a weight being undone from his shoulders the longer the knowledge that their baby, their son, was healthy sank in.

Jack had a hand gently gripping his shoulder, giving reassuring squeezes every now and again, grounding Rhys. 

“Does this mean I don't need to worry about my prosthetics causing ill effects on him- or any in the future.” Rhys added in embarrassedly. 

The doctor laughed tapping his own against his clipboard.

“It shouldn't be a problem, the levels that I'm seeing here should be pretty consistent in this and future pregnancies. We just had to be careful this first time since we were unsure of what would happen.”

Rhys let out a deep breath feeling Jack’s grip tighten.

•••

The change in Rhys wasn't instantaneous like Jack would have hoped but it was showing through in little ways.

When Rhys began to smile more often, the soft gleam in his eyes returning to their old full brightness and his laugh that made Jack weak in the knees had him ready to weep from joy. When Rhys began yo be more active, subtly of course, spending more time awake and playing with Angel when she wasn't at school. 

When they had told Angel the gender of which her sibling was to be she'd stuck her tongue out.

"I already knew that! I could just tell!" She'd said before going back to doodling a family picture of them. Of course when Rhys had peeked over her shoulder at it he'd swayed in place, proud at her skills, even as she covered it embarrassed, stating that it wasn't finished.

•••

Jack had watched as Rhys slowly became, Rhys, the pieces he'd let fall out of place started to glue back together even if they would slip up every so often. Jack would make sure to help him, never blaming the omega when he'd have a day where he didn't want to move from where he lay curled up in a ball on their bed.

Angel supported Rhys the best she could from what she understood. She never let Rhys not smile when she was around, always happy to help keep her mother figure as happy as possible. 

It worked, the three of them trying to find a pattern that helped keep Rhys balanced. Between that and preparing the spare room into a nursery, they had their plates full. Jack refused to hire anyone to help make the room, he didn't want a stranger's smell in the baby's room. Of course Rhys knew that was true but he figured it was more so because Jack wanted to show that he could do it for Rhys.

Rhys chopped it up to being an alpha thing, because Jack loved it when he could provide for him in any way, especially when Rhys would acknowledge it. Of course it worked vice versa as well, but Jack seemed to be doing more of the pleasing of late.

It wasn't long before they'd received a message from Nisha, she'd heard of his pregnancy, no doubt from the alpha himself. She'd gone on about how she'd be the best aunt, how she'd planned another visit down to see them.

Jack was happy about it, even if he hadn't come right out and said it. Rhys could tell in the way he kept shooting small victorious smiles off to the side and towards Angel.

•••

The nursery was a mix of what Both, Jack and Rhys, thought would suit their son. From blues and yellows to the generic sky and clouds. Rhys had shoved at Jack laughing when the alpha had said yellow, because "really Jack, who paints a baby room yellow? Yellow makes them cry more," Rhys had said. They'd settled on a soft lilac and a pretty aqua blue, it had taken them a moment to find the paint with nontoxic fumes that were okay for pregnant people to inhale.

Rhys dipped his paint brush into the pan, blue dribbled down landing in a dot onto the paper they'd set below to keep paint from getting on the floor.  
In his mind he had a clear image set on what they wanted. The room was to have the colors of the horizon, when the sun was setting. The colors consisting of blue, orange, purple, and white. Rhys gave Angel the brush in his hand, "be careful," he said.

Angel gave a determined nod as she stroked the paint upon the wall in one long motion.

Behind her, Jack sucked in a quick breath resisting the urge to admonish her. She was a child and was having fun, he knew if she made any mistakes he and Rhys could easily fix it.

They spent an easy half hour painting before Jack felt it, the cold slap of paint against his cheek. He groaned as it slid down his face. Turning on his heels he shot an insinuating looks towards his mate and daughter. 

Rhys and Angel looked to each other, eyes alight with mischief.

"Yes, Jack?" Rhys asked tipping to his side to lean towards Angel.

"You two-" He pointed a finger at them- "did this!" He grumbled annoyed.

Angel blinked at him giving a sheepish smile while Rhys' face slowly turned a shade of red as his shoulders shook with contained laughter.

"Rhys," Jack drawled out his name.

"What is it Jack?" Rhys huffed barely stopping a squeak from leaving him.

"This means war," He declared.

The house was soon filled with sounds of squealing and laughter as paint splattered from one end of the room to the next. Angel had run out of the room at one point, leaving a hand print of blue along the white hallway wall.  

By the end of their fun, all three had been required to bathe. Their workload had been nearly doubled but it was too much fun for Jack to cause a fuss about it.

•••

Rhys pressed his face into Jack's back, long arms wrapped around him.

"Babe, Jack, wake up," Rhys groaned.

Jack's eyes cracked open, squinting in the dark to locate his illuminated clock on the wall.

"What Rhys? Its three in the morning," he said.

"You need to go to the store."

That was how Jack remembered the entrance to hell appeared. His sleep schedule had lost all regularity and now bent to Rhys' whims.

Of course, he could never complain, not when he was woken up by soft kisses and possessive nips, with Rhys' teeth grazing over his collarbones. Each time Jack woke with considerably darker bags under his eyes Rhys was quick to apologize and leave a kiss under each of them with a promise to try and wake him up less.

Jack wouldn't have any of it. If Rhys wanted something that they didnt have in their home then Jack would make sure he'd get it. After all, Rhys was the one pregnant, doing something Jack himself could never do in his life time, and that in it self was a miracle. Jack would do anything to keep him happy. So if he had to wake up every night at three in the morning to go get Rhys ice cream or beef jerky or something of a different sorts, then he would. While he may not enjoy it, he knew that it would all be worth it in the end.

•••

"Come on Angel, get dressed please," Was the first thing Jack heard as he woke up. He was taking the day off to finish the nursery. They'd painted over their mishaps from the paint fight last time and now only had to do the clouds and blend them in with the colors. 

"No!"

Jack groaned as he heard his daughter yell and stomp her foot. She had to go to school, but knowing her she probably wanted to stay home to help.

"Angel don't be so loud sweety, we don't want to wake your father yet," Rhys said.

Jack shook his head as he lifted the blankets from him. He slid out of bed, hair disheveled and clothes rumpled. He scratched idly at his stomach as he made his way down to Angel's room.

"I don't want to go!" 

Jack opened Angel's door and stepped inside, silence greeted him back as well as two pairs of round eyes.

"Daddy,"

"Jack,"

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

Angel looked down to her feet, purple and white unicorns stared back up at her.

"I want to help you and mommy paint," she said.

Jack sighed as he knelt down to her level, placing a hand on her head.

"Going to school and getting your education would help us so much more and make us so proud of you baby girl," he said.

Angel looked up from her feet.

"Really?"

"Yes, Baby. Will you go to school now?" 

Angel nodded her head turning around and grabbing the clothes that had been laid out for her.

Jack stood tall and looked back at Rhys giving him a "that's how you do it" look. 

Rhys rolled his eyes, reaching a hand out to grab Jack's in his own. He pulled his mate outside of Angel's room and shut the door behind them.

"I'm sorry if we woke you. I didn't want to disturb you until later so you could catch up on some sleep." Rhys gave him a soft smile.

"It's fine, better to get an early start on things anyways." Jack pulled Rhys to his side, giving him a quick hug before disappearing into the bathroom.

Rhys shook his head as he walked to the kitchen. He felt bad for waking Jack up so early, he could have slept for at least a couple more hours. Rhys rubbed at his wrists as he stopped to stand in front of the fridge. The least he could do was make breakfast for him so that he could have a nice little boost of energy.

As the sound of the shower turning on pierced the house so did the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon wafted up. 

Rhys could hear Angel running around in her room, no doubt still getting ready. A second later a door opened and Angel came padding into the kitchen, clothes on and hair combed.

"Hey sweety, are you all ready?"

Angel gave a nod of her head- "yes mommy," she said lifting her head up smelling the food.

"Are you and daddy going to take me to school today?" 

Rhys looked over at her, her eyes wide and expecting.

"Of course Angel, we'll take you." 

It wasn't something that happened often, usually Jack had someone at the wave of a hand to do such things but Rhys was happy to indulge her.

When Jack emerged from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and hair clinging to his face, it made Rhys weak in the knees. He sauntered over to Rhys, hand on hip holding the towel in place, as he leaned forward touching his forehead to the side of Rhys' head.

"It smells good." Jack turned opening the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"I assume we're taking Angel to school?"

Rhys nodded as Angel bounced in her seat at the table.

"Yes! Mommy said you would!" Angel cheered.

Jack shot Rhys a look and the omega shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll take you after we all eat breakfast, okay?" Rhys said turning off the stove.

Angel hummed her approval as the sounds of clinking dishware started.

•••

Angel grabbed Rhys' hand in her own.

"Walk with me to my class! Other kids parents do it!" Angel pulled him.

Rhys looked to Jack helplessly.

"Alright, stop pulling him Angel. We'll walk with you." Jack said getting out of the car and locking it behind them.

The walk to Angel's classroom was short. The doorway was decorated with small vines and flowers that had letters of the alphabet. Inside the class were parents sitting their kids down, kissing them on the foreheads and bidding them farewell for the few short hours they'd be gone. When Rhys and Jack walked in, clambering after an overeager Angel, the teacher looked up from her desk.

"Oh, hello!" She said standing up.

"You must be Angel's parents, I do believe I've only met her father before, is that correct?"

Jack nodded his head, giving his best business smile.

"That's right, though it's been awhile."

The teacher nodded in agreeance.

"So this is-" the teacher stopped giving a look to Jack then Angel.

Jack gave a bitter smile.

"This is Rhys, he and I recently became mates." 

"And he's my mommy! And he's gonna have a baby, isn't that right daddy?" Angel looked up at her parents. 

Rhys had a light flush on his cheeks as he nodded. 

The teacher cleared her throat giving them the best smile she could.

"Congratulations then, I'm glad to see your home life is well. It's nice to have Angel's father bring her in for once," she said, her eyebrows pinched together.

Jack cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, sorry. I get busy running a multinational company that competes with the highest of the high." 

Rhys shrinked back, hand landing on Jack's arm.

"Now, now, no need to boast," he said laughing awkwardly.

"It was very nice meeting you but we have to get back home." Rhys leaned down kissing Angel on the top of her head.

"Be good sweety." He grabbed Jack by the wrist and led him out of the room.

The car ride home could only be described as a nightmare from Jack's standpoint. Never in his life had he thought he'd be getting yelled at for standing up to someone for admonishing his parenting skills. Yes, he wasn't the best parent but he did try. Maybe more so now that he had Rhys by his side, but his point stood.

"Jack you can't get all macho alpha, I'm better than you, on Angel's teacher. Just how many times have you met her?" Rhys asked.

Jack clicked his tongue.

"I'm pretty sure I went to the parent-teacher night thing at least once, so there's that." Jack said.

Rhys sighed, mouth forming into a pout.

"A+ parenting Jack, Really," Rhys said.

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Gotta give me some credit, I try. It wasn't easy, I was single and running a business. Of course I had to have assistance to help with things like taking her to school and what not. I'm not proud of it, yeah, but it happened."

Rhys shot him a side glance.

"Well don't worry about it. I'm sure between the two us, we can think of a way to change that now."

Jack gnawed on the inside of his cheek. He knew what Rhys was saying was logical, they would always figure out a way but with a baby on the way Jack also knew that they'd have to make sure Angel didn't feel left out in any situation. Jack would show as much love for their son as he would for his daughter. 

"Say Rhys, what do you want to name him?" Jack asked out of the blue.

Rhys' voice broke mid sentence as he stopped to stare at Jack.

"I- oh, I'm not sure Jack. I haven't thought much of a name yet," Rhys admitted.

Jack nodded. Of course he hadn't, neither had he of course so Jack couldn't blame him.

"We should start thinking of one soon, make a list and choose from it or something like that." Jack scratched at his chin.

From the side of him, Rhys let out a small warble.

"What if we pick a bad name? What if he grows to hate it when he's older?" Rhys rambled.

Jack's brow creased in a sympathetic way that he had grown used to.

"Rhysie, it'll be fine. Whatever name we pick will be the best and he'll love it."

Rhys let out a short breath, hand grasping Jack's.

"Thank you, you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
